Cap sur l'île de la viande!
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Quand les Mugiwaras apprennent qu'il existe bel et bien une "Île de la viande", seule une catastrophe nucléaire pourrait empêcher Luffy d'y aller, et encore . Mais le rêve va rapidement tourner au cauchemar...
1. Prologue: Au Comptoir de Line

_Hello cher lecteurs ! Après « Nakamas ? », me revoilà donc pour une nouvelle aventure ! Comme je l'avais dit à certains en review, je vais m'atteler à une histoire sur l'île de la viande. Je l'avais citée plusieurs fois dans mes deux premières histoires, et j'avais remarqué qu'on en parlait dans le manga, de temps en temps. Du coup je me suis dit : « Tiens, à quoi elle pourrait ressembler cette fameuse île ? ». Et hop, sitôt dit, sitôt fait, mon cerveau est entré en ébullition (ça c'est pour toi Titenana) et ça a donné ce que vous allez lire (j'espère)._

_Cette histoire se déroule après leur départ de Water Seven avec Franky et le Sunny (et donc, sans Brook). Ce prologue est assez court, il est un peu à part du reste de l'histoire. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Mais là, c'était juste une mise en appétit ! Cette fic ne ressemblera pas à « Nakamas ? » mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends, j'espère, je supplie pour des reviews ! Please !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Je vous préviens également que le rythme de parution ne sera pas le même que pour « Nakamas ? », d'abord parce que j'ai moins de temps, et ensuite parce que je veux vraiment la réussir et donc je vais plus la travailler. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue quand même, peut-être un ou deux chapitres par semaine._

_Ps2 : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Oda-sama. Les autres sont mes créatures… (j'aime bien dire ça, ça fout les jetons…non ?)._

**Cap sur l'île de la viande !**

**Prologue : **Au « Comptoir de Line »

« Ch'est craiment cro bon ichi !

- Luffy, dit Nami en soupirant, mâche ou parle ! Mais ne fais pas les deux en même temps !

- Décholé ! ».

La jeune femme abandonna et continua son repas. Les Mugiwaras étaient partis de Water Seven depuis quelques semaines maintenant, en direction de l'île des hommes poissons. Ils n'avaient vécu aucune aventure mémorable, ne rencontrant ni ennemis ni îles. Leurs réserves étaient terminées depuis quelques temps déjà, et ils commençaient à croire qu'ils allaient mourir de faim avant d'arriver à destination. Mais la chance leur avait souri, comme souvent. Ils avaient croisé un « navire-restaurant », du même type que le Baratié où ils avaient rencontré Sanji. L'établissement était plus petit et moins luxueux, mais ils avaient été bien accueillis, malgré leur réputation. Sur le « Comptoir de Line », le nom de ce restaurant, tous étaient les bienvenus, pirates, marchands, voyageurs, et même Marines. La seule condition était de ne pas se battre. Et de payer rubis sur l'ongle, bien sûr.

Les pirates avaient vite sympathisés avec le capitaine du « Comptoir », Daniel. C'était un homme petit et bedonnant, affable et qui arborait toujours un grand sourire contagieux sous une énorme moustache brune couverte de miettes. Il faut dire qu'il était aussi le chef cuisinier et qu'il surveillait attentivement ses employés, goutant tous les plats qui sortaient des cuisines, et n'hésitant pas à mettre lui-même la main à la pâte. Quand ils les avaient vus arriver, affamés comme ils étaient, il avait accepté de bon cœur de les nourrir et avait mis ses meilleurs ouvriers au travail. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Luffy était un vrai gouffre. Malgré les mises en garde des pirates, il s'était contenté de rire en disant que celui qu'il n'arriverait pas à gaver n'était pas encore né. Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait regardé, avec un intérêt grandissant, Luffy qui mangeait, ou plutôt qui engloutissait tout ce qui sortait des cuisines. Maintenant, alors que tous ses compagnons étaient en train de terminer leur repas, le jeune homme en était toujours à avaler des kilos de viande. Les plats vides s'amoncelaient sur la table. Nami vit l'un des cuisiniers venir parler à son chef, transpirant et semblant au bord de l'épuisement. Daniel triturait nerveusement sa moustache, considérant Luffy avec respect. Il n'avait jamais vu personne manger autant. Il ne craignait pas pour ses réserves, qui étaient suffisantes pour tenir des mois sur Grand Line, mais il avait une réputation à tenir. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par un gamin trop vite monté en graine ! Il avait retroussé ses manches et était allé prêter main forte en cuisine, éminçant, coupant, pelant, cuisant, dressant, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Les plats se succédaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Les Mugiwaras et les autres cuisiniers, qui comprenaient qu'il s'agissait d'un moment historique, regardaient ce « duel », fascinés. Finalement le chef abandonna et dut s'avouer vaincu. Ses ouvriers n'en revenaient pas, c'était la première fois. Daniel ôta son tablier et s'approcha de la table des pirates. Luffy, dont le ventre avait tellement gonflé qu'il avait dû déboutonner son pantalon, le regardait avec un grand sourire. L'homme éclata de rire et tapa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Bon sang petit, t'es pas croyable ! T'as un trou noir à la place de l'estomac ou quoi ?

-Un trou-quoi ? ».

Nami lui expliqua et il éclata de rire.

« T'es bizarre, ossan ! Je suis juste un homme élastique ! ».

« Juste un… Quoi ? », pensa Daniel en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Mais la navigatrice, pour qu'il comprenne mieux, saisit Luffy par la joue et tira jusqu'à pouvoir se faire une écharpe avec la joue de son nakama.

« Tu ne peux pas lancer que tu es « juste » un homme élastique, dit Usopp.

- Bah chi, rétorqua le capitaine qui avait toujours la joue allongée. Ch'est vrai !

- Mais c'est pas normal d'être élastique ! C'est parce que tu as mangé un fruit du démon ! T'es pas né comme ça !

- …

- C'est comme si moi je disais que je suis « juste » l'homme le plus courageux du monde !

- Mais ça c'est un mensonge », répondit Luffy que Nami avait enfin lâché.

Les laissant se disputer, les autres expliquèrent toute l'histoire à Daniel qui était très intéressé. Ces jeunes pirates étaient vraiment différents, ils lui plaisaient bien.

« Oh Ossan, et mon dessert ? ».

Tous les cuisiniers pâlirent et se mirent à trembler. Même le chef fut surpris : il avait encore faim ! Heureusement pour eux, Nami doucha l'enthousiasme de son capitaine en le menaçant de le livrer à la Marine pour payer la note du restaurant. Le jeune homme se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'avait plus faim du tout et déclara même qu'il avait un peu trop mangé. Tout le monde éclata de rire et les conversations reprirent.

Seul Sanji ne participait pas. Le « Comptoir de Line » lui rappelait tellement le Baratié. C'est là qu'il avait appris la cuisine, et le combat également, avec son mentor, Zeff au pied rouge. Il s'y était fait des amis, non, la vérité c'est qu'il y avait trouvé une famille, d'un genre un peu spécial bien sûr, mais après tout aucune famille n'était parfaite. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait fait que picorer, et n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué, à une exception près.

« Et bien alors ! C'est quoi le problème avec ma cuisine ? ».

Sanji revint à la réalité en un instant. Tout le monde le regardait. Le chef, Daniel, le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu-oi ?

-T'as rien mangé, gamin. Ca ne te plaît pas ? ».

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il avait à peine touché à son assiette. Il était cuisinier, il savait que c'était la pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire à un tel homme. Il tenta de reprendre une contenance, expliquant qu'il n'avait juste pas très faim. Chopper s'alarma aussitôt et voulut lui prendre sa fièvre.

« Bah ouais Sanji, t'es cuisinier alors c'est bizarre que tu manges rien ! ».

Luffy avait craché le morceau. Daniel regarda le blond avec un intérêt nouveau.

« C'est vrai, confirma Usopp, il a été formé sur un navire comme celui-là à East-Blue, le Baratié ! ».

Daniel abattit alors son poing sur la table, surprenant tout le monde.

« Le Baratié ! Pas croyable ! Alors tu connais Zeff ? ».

Sanji releva la tête en entendant ce nom. Alors le chef connaissait son mentor ? Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter. Daniel avait appris la cuisine avec Zeff, ils étaient même toujours en concurrence quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais celui-ci avait décidé de devenir pirate, tandis que le chef avait préféré devenir un honnête restaurateur. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de nouvelles l'un de l'autre maintenant. Sanji avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Les deux cuisiniers s'écartèrent du groupe pour se raconter des anecdotes et parler cuisine.

De leur côté, les autres Mugiwaras discutaient de leur destination, l'île des hommes poissons. Ils échafaudaient des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

« Et après, dit Robin, ce sera le Nouveau-Monde !

-Et l'île de la viande ! ».

Ils regardèrent Luffy, atterrés. Nami soupira. Ils allaient encore avoir cette conversation. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui.

« Luffy, on en a déjà parlé, non ?, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à lui comme à un enfant capricieux.

- Mmh, marmonna le capitaine, comme un enfant capricieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Arrête de nous saouler avec ça, crétin !, répondit Luffy en imitant tellement bien la voix de Nami que les autres se mirent à rire.

- Euh… Oui donc en gros, je voulais dire que c'est inutile d'insister parce que l'île de la viande, ça-n'existe-pas », fit-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

A peine eut elle prononcé ces paroles qu'ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Les pirates, Daniel et ses hommes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Un homme était assis au bar, qui buvait saké sur saké depuis que les jeunes gens étaient arrivés. Il ne demandait rien à personne et les pirates ne lui avaient pas accordé d'attention. Il était entre deux âges mais paraissait plus vieux car il était toujours voûté. Sale, débraillé, couvert de cicatrices, il n'inspirait pas particulièrement confiance. Il avait laissé tomber son verre, avait les yeux écarquillés, et était devenu livide.

« Bah, laissez-le, leur dit Daniel après avoir demandé à un de ses hommes de nettoyer les dégâts. C'est un vagabond qui vient de temps en temps en se faisant transporter sur les navires marchands. On lui file les restes pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim, et on lui donne à boire pour avoir la paix. D'ailleurs vous ne voudriez pas le récupérer ? Parce que ça fait une semaine qu'il nous pille ».

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à rester tranquille. Il s'approcha de la table des Mugiwaras en titubant et en les montrant du doigt.

« Toi !, fit-il en désignant Nami. La rouquine ! Tu te plantes ! ».

Il poussa Daniel et posa ses deux mains, d'une saleté repoussante, sur la table. Il exhalait son haleine fétide aux pirates qui faillirent se sentir mal.

« Fous-leur la paix, Mano, sinon je te…, commença Daniel en voulant le faire reculer.

-Elle existe !, souffla-t-il avec un éclat étrange dans le regard. L'île de la viande ! ».

_ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ (ça recommence, niark ! niark !) : le nom du restaurant, « Le comptoir de Line », a un double sens. « Line » c'est à la fois en référence à « Grand Line » mais c'est aussi un petit clin d'œil à Tema24 dont je vous conseille la fic : « Un peu de magie », parce que, personnellement, j'attends toujours ses chapitres avec impatience ! _


	2. Chapter I: Elle existe!

_Merci à TiteNana (cerveau pas encore grillé rassure-toi), Raflon et Clowsama pour vos reviews ! Contente de retrouver mes reviewers « habituels » (si on peut dire), et de voir que le prologue vous a plu._

_Bon, maintenant on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'OOC, mais je me suis rendu compte avec « Nakamas ? » que c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît ! Donc, je ne m'avance pas en vous disant qu'il n'y en aura pas du tout, mais « je vais faire de mon mieux » (auteure en mode Chopper). _

_Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît !_

**Chapitre I : **« Elle existe ! »

Le Thousand Sunny fendait les eaux, avançant rapidement grâce à un vent arrière puissant. Luffy était perché sur la figure de proue et guettait. Elle était là, quelque part. Son île. L'île de la viande. Nami le regardait en surveillant leur cap. Elle repensa aux évènements des derniers jours.

« Elle existe ! L'île de la viande ! ».

L'homme qui avait prononcé ses mots, Mano, les regardait avec un éclat étrange dans le regard. La navigatrice, persuadée qu'il était saoul, allait lui répondre mais Luffy l'avait prise de vitesse.

« Je le savais !, cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, manquant de faire tomber tous les plats vides qui s'y amoncelaient toujours. Tu vois qu'elle existe, ajouta-t-il d'un air triomphant, à l'attention de Nami .

- C'est n'importe quoi !, s'emporta celle-ci. Ce type est un ivrogne ! Pourquoi tu le crois ?

- Et pourquoi pas ! », répondit le capitaine sur le même ton.

La tension montait entre eux. Comme à chaque fois, les Mugiwaras essayèrent de se faire discrets pour ne pas se trouver mêlés à la dispute. Usopp essaya de faire des signaux de retraite à Daniel et Mano, qui se trouvaient près de la zone à risque, mais ils ne comprirent pas le danger.

« T'es qu'un naïf !, lança Nami à son capitaine. Tu crois tout ce qu'on te raconte ! Sers-toi un peu de ta tête !

-J'suis pas naïf ! », se défendit Luffy en frappant du poing sur la table.

Les assiettes et les couverts se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus du bord avec ce choc.

« Tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ! Crétin !, cria-t-elle à son tour, en frappant la table elle aussi.

-Ah ouais ?, fit Luffy, le regard noir. Bah si on t'écoutait, on ferait jamais rien ! On serait même pas allés sur l'île céleste ! T'y croyais pas à ça non plus ! ».

Il s'attendait à une réponse cinglante mais, pour la première fois (et sans doute la dernière), Nami ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, le regard sombre, avant de se rassoir, le nez dans son verre. Il n'avait pas tort pour une fois. Elle ne croyait pas à la possibilité d'une île dans le ciel au départ, et pourtant… Les pirates étaient étonnés : Nami n'abandonnait pas si facilement d'habitude. Et en plus, il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts, la vaisselle n'avait même pas volée !

« Ecoutez-moi ! », lança soudain Mano en frappant la table à son tour.

Cette fois la vaisselle ne survit pas : elle bascula et s'écrasa sur le sol, aux pieds du vagabond et de Daniel. Celui-ci, une veine enflant sur son front, serra le poing. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer sa façon de penser à Mano quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Elle existe, l'île de la viande ! Vous pouvez me croire… J'y suis allé ! ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, excepté celui de Nami qui boudait (mais elle tendit quand même une oreille, sa curiosité était la plus forte).

« Elle est là… Toute proche… Vous allez sur l'île des hommes poissons hein ? Avec un Log Pose ?, demanda-t-il encore. Alors, vous êtes sur la bonne route…

- Impossible, intervint Nami. Le Log indique l'île des hommes-poissons depuis Water Seven. Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre île d'ici là. C'est logique, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Logique hein ?, fit Mano avec un reniflement de mépris. Tu n'as donc rien appris depuis que tu navigues sur Grand Line ? ».

Nami piqua un fard. Ce type se moquait d'elle.

« Il n'y a aucune logique sur la Route de tous les périls… Aucune ! Il y a des changements de temps imprévisibles, on ne peut pas s'y diriger, il y a des monstres, des îles dans le ciel… Où vois-tu de la logique, jeune fille ?, ajouta-t-il pour bien enfoncer le clou. Moi, je connais Grand Line. Avec mon équipage, on était partis de North Blue pour trouver le One Piece, et être les plus grands pirates qui aient jamais existés ! ».

Les pirates et les cuisiniers étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, mais le vagabond ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait replongé dans ses souvenirs.

« On n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous quand on est partis. On était courageux, et sûrs de nous. Jeunes, quoi. Bien sûr, dès qu'on est arrivés sur Grand Line, ça s'est corsé. Mais on ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. On avait de jolies petites primes, on commençait à se faire connaître. Les Gunners, qu'on nous appelait, parce qu'on avait tous des armes à feux et que nos canons faisaient trembler les Marines et les autres pirates. Ouais, fit-il en souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. On était bien, heureux. On est passés à Water Seven, comme vous. Et après, on a mis le cap sur l'île des hommes poissons. C'était la fête, on imaginait qu'on allait voir des sirènes, des tritons, et plein d'autres trucs… Mais on n'est jamais arrivés jusque là… ».

Son visage s'était assombri. Il repensait à ses compagnons, leurs aventures, leur amitié, et à quel point ils lui manquaient. Les Mugiwaras respectèrent son silence, même Luffy qui brûlait de connaître la suite. Ils comprenaient tous ce que signifiait avoir des compagnons, des nakamas, et ils pouvaient imaginer ce que ressentait Mano.

« Alors qu'on naviguait, on est tombé sur une zone bizarre, recouverte par un épais brouillard tous les jours que dieu fait.

- C'est au niveau du Triangle Florian ?, demanda Robin en se souvenant de ce qu'on leur avait dit à Water Seven. On dit que c'est une zone très dangereuse, et qu'il s'y passe des évènements étranges.

- La nappe de brouillard se situe juste avant l'entrée du Triangle, il faut la passer pour y pénétrer. C'est très dangereux, car il y a des récifs. C'est une vraie purée de poix, on ne voit même pas sa main. Et il ne se lève jamais. Ou presque, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Très rarement, et seulement pour un court laps de temps, le brouillard se lève et c'est là qu'elle apparaît…

- L'île de la viande », termina Luffy avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Mano regarda le jeune capitaine. Il était pareil à l'époque. Depuis, son équipage avait été décimé, et il avait perdu le goût de rire et de s'enthousiasmer, il ne savait même plus rêver.

« Ouais, exactement. C'est un phénomène bizarre et inexplicable. Mais elle est bel et bien là, au milieu du brouillard.

- Alors pourquoi n'apparaît-elle pas sur la route du Log Pose, intervint Nami qui se voulait l'avocat du diable ce jour-là.

- Aucune idée, elle n'a peut-être pas de champ magnétique…

- C'est…, commença Nami.

- Pas possible, ouais, on a compris, la coupa Luffy en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais moi j'y crois, et je veux y aller.

- Pas d'accord », répondit la navigatrice en le défiant.

Les Mugiwaras soupirèrent. Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre le bec depuis leur départ de Water Seven, ces deux-là, et ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Ils s'écartèrent de leurs nakamas, et cette fois, Mano et Daniel en firent de même. Nami et Luffy se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. SI les regards pouvaient tuer, nul doute qu'ils auraient succombé à ce moment là. La tension entre eux était palpable.

« Tu trouves qu'on n'a pas eu assez d'aventures ces derniers temps ? Ca t'a pas suffit ? Là un type louche qu'on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam te raconte cette histoire à peine croyable et toi tu veux foncer dans le tas ? Comme d'habitude !

- C'est pour ça qu'on est sur les mers, non ? Pour vivre des aventures ! C'est ça, être pirate !

- Mais il y a des limites !, rétorqua Nami qui ne supportait pas la désinvolture de son capitaine. Tu cherches toujours les problèmes !

- C'est ma décision, c'est moi le capitaine !, asséna Luffy qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, allait jouer de son titre.

- Mais c'est moi la navigatrice, répondit Nami sur le même ton. Vu que tu n'es pas fichu de distinguer ta droite de ta gauche, tu n'iras pas loin si je ne t'y conduis pas !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Nami, intervint Zoro qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Quand tu as rejoint cet équipage, tu l'as accepté comme capitaine. Donc que ça te plaise ou pas, c'est lui qui décide, ajouta-t-il en soutenant le regard meurtrier de sa nakama.

- Alors ? », fit Luffy avec un air triomphant.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce qui te chante, on est un équipage. Tu dois aussi leur demander leur avis, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les autres Mugiwaras. Est-ce que vous voulez aller le plus vite possible sur l'île de la viande ? Ou est-ce que vous préférez vous lancer à la poursuite d'une hypothétique île de la viande qu'il n'est possible de trouver qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois ? ».

Les pirates se regardèrent, un peu gênés. C'est vrai que présenté comme ça…

« Ecoute Luffy, ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Nami, commença Usopp.

- Nami-swan a raison, Luffy, ajouta Sanji. En plus je veux voir des sirènes.

- T'en a déjà vu une, lui rappela sournoisement Zoro.

- Moi, je suis le capitaine, intervint Robin tandis que Sanji se roulait en boule sur le sol, traumatisé par le souvenir de la vieille Kokoro de Water Seven. Je suis curieuse de voir cette île.

- Mais il n'y a quasiment aucune chance de la trouver d'après cet homme, lui dit Chopper.

- Avec la chance de Luffy, je suis sûre qu'on la trouvera, répondit l'archéologue en souriant.

- Moi je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aventure, intervint Franky. Histoire de vous montrer ce que Suuuper Franky a dans le ventre ! ».

Ignorant la chorégraphie de leur nouveau nakama, Nami, Luffy et tous les autres se tournèrent vers Zoro. Ils attendaient sa réponse pour trancher. La pression était énorme pour le sabreur, d'autant plus qu'il voyait Nami articuler silencieusement : « Pense à ta dette ».

« Moi je m'en fous complètement, dit-il finalement. Mais bon, si on en savait un peu plus sur cette île, on pourrait décider plus facilement ».

Nami soupira. Cet empêcheur de naviguer en rond de bretteur avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle y était presque pourtant. Tous regardèrent Mano, dans l'attente d'informations complémentaires. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos, replongeant dans son passé.

« Je me souviens… C'est un endroit incroyable… ».

Les Mugiwaras et les cuisiniers n'étaient plus là. Il ne se trouvait plus sur le Comptoir de Line mais sur la magnifique plage sur laquelle il avait débarqué, des années plus tôt. Sur cette île.

« Je me souviens des arbres, je n'en avais jamais vus de semblables avant. Notre charpentier nous avait dit qu'ils étaient très rares…

- Banco !, dit Franky en remontant ses lunettes.

- Et les plantes étaient incroyables, notre médecin disait qu'il s'agissait d'espèces inconnues du reste du monde…

- Terrible !, lança Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Seuls les plus forts et les plus courageux pouvaient survivre sur cette île…

- Génial !, firent en chœur Luffy et Usopp, tandis que Zoro se fendait d'un petit sourire.

- Je me souviens qu'il y avait des ruines couvertes d'un étrange langage…

- …, fit Robin en souriant.

- C'est là que nous avons vu la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler.

- … !! », fit Sanji, toujours en boule sur le sol, en relevant la tête avec de l'espoir dans le regard.

Nami voyait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Stop !, cria-t-elle pour calmer l'enthousiasme des ses nakamas.

- Et on disait qu'un fabuleux trésor était caché sur cette île… Mais, où ils sont ?, demanda Mano qui, reprenant ses esprit, se rendit compte que les pirates avaient disparus.

- Oh la rouquine a détalé dès que tu as prononcé le mot « trésor » et les autres ont suivis… Elle a quand même pris le temps de me jeter quelques billets au vol, remarqua Daniel en ramassant l'argent. J'espère qu'il s ont pensé à prendre les réserves que je leur avais prépa…

- Mais… Mais… Non !, dit Mano, les yeux exorbités, au comble de la terreur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir… ».

« Regardez ! Là ! Le brouillard ! », cria Luffy du haut de son perchoir.

Nami reprit ses esprits et regarda attentivement. Elle n'avait jamais vu un brouillard aussi dense.

« Réduisez la voilure !, ordonna-t-elle. On risque de s'échouer ! On va avancer à la rame, doucement ».

Les pirates eurent juste le temps d'exécuter ses ordres avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la nappe de brouillard. C'était un autre monde. Elle ne voyait plus rien. La seule odeur qu'elle sentait était celle de l'humidité. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Les sons étaient assourdis. Nami avait vu des choses terrifiantes depuis leur départ, et elle avait vécu bon nombre de situations dangereuses. Elle ne se laissait pas intimider facilement mais là… Sans ses sens pour la guider, elle se sentait si faible. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants sur le pont, mais elle était totalement désorientée.

« Eh… Les gars…, appela-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. Luffy… ».

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose toucher son épaule.

« Oy Nami, c'est moi, lui dit Luffy qui avait posé la main sur son épaule. Ca va ?

- Tu m'as fait peur, répondit-elle, soulagée de le savoir près d'elle. Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- Tu sens la mandarine », dit-il simplement.

D'abord surprise, elle se mit à rire doucement. Luffy pourrait aller jusqu'en enfer s'il suivait une odeur de nourriture. Mais elle était rassurée par sa présence. Ils attendirent, anxieux, que le brouillard se lève… Ou non.

« Luffy, dit doucement Nami. Tu sais qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance qu'on la trouve….

- …

- Il a dit que le brouillard ne se levait quasiment jamais…, poursuivit-elle, gênée.

- …

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te démoraliser, c'est juste que… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs et que tu sois déçu si on ne la trouve pas », dit-elle finalement.

Elle ne vit pas le regard du jeune homme quand il répondit, mais elle sentit la pression de sa main s'accentuer son épaule.

« Regarde », répondit-il simplement.

Elle plissa les yeux et soudain elle la remarqua. Une petite trouée lumineuse dans le brouillard, droit devant eux. La percée se fit plus grande et soudain, le brouillard s'évapora, faisant place à un soleil éclatant. Tous fermèrent les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière de cette belle journée d'été. Nami regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne manquait à l'appel.

« Regarde », répéta Luffy en serra plus fort son épaule.

Et là elle la vit, au loin.

« L'île de la viande », murmura le jeune homme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Quelque part sur l'île, dans une caverne juste éclairée par quelques torches, un vieil homme somnolait quand une voix sortie de nulle part le tira de son sommeil.

« Bateau pirate en approche ! ».

L'homme se réveilla aussitôt.

« Quel pavillon ?, demanda-t-il.

-Hum… Je vois un crâne avec un chapeau de paille… Il ne semble pas très menaçant, d'ailleurs… ».

Mais le vieil homme n'écoutait plus. Fébrile, il feuilletait une liasse d'avis de recherche, quand il tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait.

« Pas croyable, souffla-t-il. Les Mugiwaras !

- Qui ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont fait tomber Sir Crocodile, le Capitaine corsaire, et ils ont détruit l'île de la justice !

- Tu dois te tromper… Je te jure, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air dangereux. Là ils sont en train de danser et de chanter sur le pont, ils cherchent des rimes avec le mot « viande »… Ils sont nuls d'ailleurs, pitoyables même…

- Ne les sous-estime pas, tonna l'homme. Ils sont dangereux…

- Et alors, ce ne sont pas les premiers et ça ne nous a jamais arrêtés… A combien se monte leur prime ?

- En totalité, elle dépasse les 600 Millions de Berrys.

- …

- …

- …

- T'es toujours là ?, demanda le vieil homme.

- Ou-ui, fit la voix. Mais… Euh… 600 Millions ? Tu es sûr ? Ta vue te joue peut-être des tours, tu sais ce que c'est avec l'âge…

- T'en veux une ?, hurla le vieux avant de se mettre à tousser. J'suis peut-être vieux mais je peux toujours te botter le cul, compris ?

- Oui, oui, répondit la voix qui ne semblait nullement inquiète. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils se dirigent vers l'île. On ne va quand même pas laisser filer une somme pareille ?

- Sûrement pas ! Non, ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, au contraire on va leur préparer un comité d'accueil dont ils se souviendront longtemps… Approchez, jeunes gens, lança-t-il en se mettant dans une position très théâtrale. Cette île sera votre tombeau ! Mouahahaha ! , fit-il avant de recommencer à tousser.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de laisser tomber le rire sadique ?, lui reprocha la voix. D'une c'est ridicule, plus personne ne fait ça de nos jours, et en plus après il te faut une heure pour retrouver ton souffle ! ».

Mais le vieil homme n'écoutait pas la voix qui lui faisait la leçon. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ces jeunes pirates qui arrivaient au terme de leur voyage.


	3. Chapter II: Le paradis?

_Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Ca encourage ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Ce nouveau chapitre arrive avec un peu d'avance, même s'il m'a posé pas mal de problèmes… Trop de choses à raconter en trop peu de temps sans doute. Du coup je le trouvais trop long, et j'avais prévu soit de couper les combats, soit de tailler dans les dialogues. Mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir. Finalement, grâce à TiteNana qui a lu le chapitre en avant-première (classe !) et qui m'a rassurée, j'ai choisi de le conserver en l'état. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long et qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, et merci encore TiteNana !_

**Chapitre II : **Le paradis ?

« Regardez ! Là !

- C'est magnifique !

- Terrible !

- Vous avez vu cet arbre ? Le vieux n'avait pas menti ! ».

Les Mugiwaras étaient rassemblés sur le pont, passant de bâbord à tribord en poussant des cris admiratifs, posant des regards émerveillés sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Même Zoro avait abandonné sa sieste pour assister à leur arrivée sur l'île, et il regardait autour de lui d'un air vaguement intéressé.

Une fois le brouillard levé, ils avaient progressé rapidement jusqu'aux abords de l'île. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne et bénéficiait d'un climat estival particulièrement agréable. Les pirates virent qu'elle était recouverte par une jungle apparemment très dense. Usopp repéra aussi une montagne qui se révéla, à mesure qu'ils approchaient, être un volcan. Mais, baignée par les rayons du soleil, sous un ciel sans nuage, l'île de la viande semblait très accueillante.

Le sniper repéra l'embouchure d'une rivière qui leur permettrait de pénétrer dans la jungle et ils s'y engagèrent avec enthousiasme.

Maintenant ils découvraient la jungle, agréablement surpris par la beauté des lieux. Chopper était sûrement le plus enthousiaste de tous. Il avait sorti des livres de botanique de la bibliothèque et les feuilletait, excité comme une puce.

« Regardez celle-là ! Elle n'est dans aucun de mes livres !, criait-il en sautillant sur place sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Et celle-là non plus ! C'est le paradis ! »

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Luffy s'en était rendu compte le premier, une fois n'est pas coutume. D'abord excité comme ses compagnons par ce qu'il voyait, son enthousiasme était maintenant retombé. Il se grattait la tête, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Songeur, il regardait autour de lui quand il remarqua que Nami était elle aussi à l'écart des autres, écrivant dans un petit cahier.

« Oy Nami, tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la navigatrice.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit celle-ci sans relever le nez. Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Ici ça s'appelle l'Île de la viande, non ? Alors ils sont barrés où les animaux ? ».

Nami s'arrêta d'écrire au beau milieu d'une phrase, son crayon suspendu au-dessus de la page. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils n'avaient pas vu la moindre trace de vie sauvage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ni entendu le plus petit cri d'animal. C'était assez dérangeant.

« Moi je vois des arbres, des fruits, des fleurs, de l'herbe…Mais elle est où la viande ?, insista Luffy que le sujet inquiétait.

-On a dû leur faire peur et ils se cachent, dit finalement la jeune femme. Vu le bruit qu'ils font, ajouta-t-elle en désignant leurs nakamas qui admiraient toujours bruyamment le paysage, ça se comprend. Si j'étais un animal, moi aussi je me planquerai ! », conclu-t-elle en se remettant à écrire.

Luffy n'insista pas, même s'il sentait que ça n'était pas l'explication. Mais il avait un nouveau mystère à élucider.

« Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? ».

Nami posa son crayon en soupirant et s'étira. Luffy en profita pour s'approcher de la table et jeta un coup d'œil sur le cahier.

« Livre de bord, lut-il sur la couverture. C'est quoi ?

-C'est… Euh, bah c'est le livre de bord… ».

Les autres Mugiwaras avaient enfin fini de s'extasier sur… à peu près tout, et commencèrent à s'intéresser à la conversation.

« C'est une sorte de journal qu'il faut tenir sur un navire, expliqua Robin. Le navigateur doit le tenir à jour en notant tout ce qui se passe : les vents, les avaries, les attaques, les données géographiques, les îles rencontrées, etc.

- Ouah trop cool, lança Luffy en s'emparant du livre. Alors ça raconte toutes nos aventures ? Attends… Hum… _14 mars, faisons route vers h-p. 9h : pression atmo normale, vent arrière favorable. 11h10 : pression en baisse. Chgmt tps probable. Vent changeant. 13h10…_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Le livre de bord, dit simplement Nami qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Mais ça dit que des trucs bizarres, on comprend rien, et c'est chiant, ça raconte rien !, s'exclama Luffy.

- C'est un livre de bord !, rétorqua Nami qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je pense que le capitaine imaginait plus une sorte de… Journal, qui racontait ce que nous vivons pendant notre voyage, intervint Robin, qui sentait monter la pression, espérant calmer les deux jeunes gens.

- Ouais, voilà, comme elle dit.

- Mais ça n'est pas le but d'un livre de bord, dit Nami qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour conserver son calme. C'est une aide à la navigation, pas un journal, ni un roman ! C'est… C'est…

- Chiant !, fit Luffy.

- C'est normal que ce soit chiant, c'est pas sensé être intéressant, ni marrant ! Oh et puis c'est quoi votre problème ?, lança-t-elle en arrachant le carnet des mains de Luffy. Je tiens ce livre depuis qu'on est partis d'East Blue, pourquoi vous vous réveillez maintenant ?

- Bah… J'en savais rien… Vous le saviez vous ? ».

Les autres pirates, à l'exception de Robin, firent signe qu'eux non plus ne connaissaient pas l'existence du livre. Nami secoua la tête, dépitée. Ils étaient complètement inconscients, heureusement que Robin était là.

« Moi je veux que tu écrives ce qui nous arrive, nos aventures ! Pas juste qu'il y a eu du vent, ou qu'il a plu, ou d'autres trucs comme ça, reprit Luffy en la regardant.

- Ca n'est pas la raison d'être du livre de bord, et ça n'a aucun intérêt pour la navigation. JE suis la navigatrice de ton équipage, Luffy, dit-elle avec sérieux, et je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour bien remplir ma fonction. Mais c'est tout, je ne tiendrai pas de journal, je n'écrirai pas un roman juste pour céder à un des tes foutus caprices !

- Mais JE suis le capitaine, et tu dois faire ce que je te dis !, dit Luffy qui s'énervait.

- Pas quand ce que tu me dis est idiot ! », rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Encore une dispute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces deux là. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour des choses insignifiantes en ce moment. Les Mugiwaras commençaient à trouver ça pesant, il y avait toujours de l'électricité dans l'air entre eux.

« C'est pas idiot !, protesta Luffy. Plus tard, on sera bien contents de pouvoir se souvenir de tout ce qui nous est arrivé !

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire ! Ou demander à Robin de s'en charger ! Moi ça n'est pas mon boulot, ça ne me concerne pas, point final, conclut Nami en posant le livre de bord sur la table.

- Et si c'est un ordre ? ».

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient. Les autres retenaient leur souffle. Luffy ne faisaient quasiment jamais usage de son pouvoir de capitaine, mais c'était bel et bien lui qui décidait, au final. Quant à Nami, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. La tension était à son comble. Robin, habituée à ce rôle, tenta de temporiser.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux, il est inutile de se disputer. Peut-être pourriez-vous arriver à un… Arrangement.

- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Luffy sans cesser de fixer la rousse.

- Nul ici ne conteste que tu sois une excellente navigatrice, Nami, et personne ne veut t'apprendre comment remplir ton rôle, ni te donner de conseils…

- J'espère bien, répliqua celle-ci.

- Mais peut-être pourrais-tu faire l'effort de rendre tes comptes-rendus un peu plus… littéraires. Pourquoi ne pas envisager par exemple de faire… Des phrases, avec sujet-verbe-complément, histoire que nous puissions les lire sans attraper une migraine ?

- …

- Ou alors, tu pourrais rédiger une partie de ton compte-rendu, raconter au moins brièvement nos actions, ce qui nous arrive. Et pour l'autre partie, continuer comme tu fais maintenant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ».

Aucun des deux ne répondit au départ.

« Ca me paraît pas mal, dit finalement Luffy en se détendant.

- Ca peut peut-être se faire, fit Nami de mauvaise grâce. Mais je ne suis pas écrivain moi, ce ne sera pas un roman !

- Personne ne te le demande, reprit doucement Robin. Mais il est vrai que, dans quelques années, nous serons sûrement tous heureux de pouvoir relire nos aventures ».

Les autres pirates acquiescèrent, sauf Zoro qui s'en fichait. Mais tous regardaient Robin avec un profond respect. Après tout elle venait de désamorcer une bombe sous leurs yeux.

« Bon, et bien… Je vais essayer, dit Nami. Heureux ? », lança-t-elle à Luffy avec un regard noir.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lui fit finalement un grand sourire satisfait. La jeune femme, qui ne pouvait jamais rester fâchée très longtemps contre son capitaine, soupira et sourit. Les Mugiwaras soupirèrent, de soulagement eux. Grâce à Robin, tout c'était bien terminé. Mais ces disputes incessantes devenaient un vrai problème qu'il allait falloir régler car elles rendaient difficile la vie sur le bateau.

Su ces entrefaites le Thousand Sunny arriva à proximité d'une agréable clairière ombragée, que la rivière traversait, et les pirates décidèrent d'y ancrer le bateau et d'y établir leur camp. Ils se mirent à décharger des tentes, des provisions, de quoi s'installer. Les filles se changèrent, suscitant comme toujours des torrents de compliments de la part de Sanji. Tous descendirent du bateau, parfaitement détendus maintenant, et prêts à profiter de leur séjour sur cette île qui avait pour l'instant tout d'un petit paradis. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient surveillés.

« Oy Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ».

Sanji observait le bretteur qui se tenait immobile, un peu éloigné de leur camp, regardant vers la jungle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous surveille…, murmura Zoro, aux aguets.

- Ouais bien sûr, on nous espionne… T'a pas trouvé autre chose pour couper au boulot ? Espèce de glandeur !, lança le cuisinier en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Répète un peu ero-cook ? », rugit le sabreur.

Chopper sourit en voyant ses deux nakamas se disputer, comme à leur habitude. Mais il repensa aux paroles de Zoro. Lui aussi se sentait épié, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué. Et il y avait autre chose… Soudain il comprit.

« Où sont les animaux ? », dit soudain le petit renne.

Zoro et Sanji cessèrent aussitôt leur prise de bec. Tous se réunirent autour de Chopper en regardant autour d'eux.

« Luffy l'avait remarqué avant même qu'on ne débarque, dit Nami. J'ai cru que c'est parce qu'on leur avait fait peur, mais en fait il avait raison, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant l'air réjoui du capitaine à ces mots. C'est bizarre…

- Il devrait y avoir au moins des oiseaux, des traces, des bruits, mais là… Rien, approuva Usopp. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Chopper ?

- Et bien… C'est très bizarre… Je sens des odeurs qui ressemblent à des odeurs animales… Mais ça n'appartient à aucune espèce que je connaisse… Je ne comprends vraiment pas », ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaule.

Soudain un cri terrible retentit dans la jungle. Tous sursautèrent.

« C'était quoi ça ?, demanda Usopp d'un ton plaintif.

- Hum… Un oiseau, je pense…

- Bah aucun oiseau que je connais ne fait un bruit pareil, dit Luffy. Ou alors, c'est un oiseau géant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demandèrent Usopp et Chopper en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Attendez, vous avez entendu ça ?

- Non mais vos dent claquent tellement fort que ça doit s'entendre jusqu'à Drum !, lança Zoro. Calmez-vous ou c'est moi qui vous calme ! ».

La menace fit son effet, et les deux nakamas cessèrent aussitôt de se faire remarquer. Les Mugiwaras étaient tendus, en attente du moindre bruit ou mouvement dans la jungle. Tout-à-coup, un nouveau cri se fit entendre, plus puissant et terrible que le premier, à tel point que les pirates sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement les uns des autres, regardant tous dans la même direction. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ébranlant le sol. Quelque chose d'énorme approchait. Ils se tinrent près. Les fourrés se mirent à bouger, alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Soudain, un gigantesque tyrannosaure sortit de la jungle en poussant un cri terrible, ouvrant grand la gueule et laissant voir des dents énormes. Il balaya les arbres près de lui d'un mouvement de pattes.

« Terrible !, cria Luffy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Une île préhistorique !, hurla Usopp. On va tous mouriiiir ! ».

Avant même qu'ils aient pu bouger, du bruit se fit entendre à leur gauche et, avec un feulement puissant, un énorme tigre à dents de sabre, haut comme un homme, bondit hors de la jungle, dardant sur eux un regard affamé. Et à leur droite apparut un gigantesque serpent préhistorique, avec quatre pattes.

« Et bah les voilà les animaux, dit simplement Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

- L'île de la viande, hein ?, ajouta Luffy en s'échauffant.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de brochettes de dino », conclut Sanji en s'étirant.

Les trois pirates firent face à leurs adversaires : Luffy prenait le Tyrannosaure, Zoro le serpent et Sanji le tigre. Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette, tranquillement, alors que son adversaire feulait en montrant des dents tranchantes comme des couteaux. Le jeune homme, nullement impressionné, se baissa et cueillit deux petites fleurs blanches, en souriant.

« Mes chéries, lança-t-il à Nami et Robin, votre beauté enchante mon cœur. Pour vous prouver mon amour, je vais… ».

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter le tigre qui avait bondi sur lui. Il lâcha les deux fleurs qui tombèrent sur le sol où l'animal les piétina. Le cuisinier leva la tête et braqua un regard terrifiant sur son ennemi. Il avait détruit les fleurs qu'il voulait offrir à ses deux amours. Il était mort. Il se jeta sur le tigre.

« Collier, Epaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton shoot ! ».

Il enchaîna des coups surpuissants si rapidement que l'animal ne put rien faire. Toutes les parties de son corps furent touchées par les coups de Sanji. Le tigre poussa un hurlement de douleur et cracha du sang. Il fit quelques pas, chancelant.

« Menu Bonnes Manières ».

Le tigre releva la tête en entendant cette voix. Il vit la jambe de Sanji s'élever à la verticale. Avant qu'elle ne s'abatte, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard terrifiant de son bourreau. Son pied le frappa sur le sommet du crâne et l'enfonça dans le sol. Le tigre rendit l'âme sur le coup. Sanji souffla un peu de fumée, se recoiffa d'un geste élégant, et se tourna vers ses compagnons, la bouche en cœur :

« Nami-swan, Robin-chan, vous avez vu comme j'ai terrassé ce… Tigre…, continua-t-il avec moins d'enthousiasme en voyant que les filles ne le regardaient même pas. Ce… Redoutable… Tigre à dents de sabre ? Mais… Pourquoi elles ne me regardent pas ?

- Désolé Sanji, firent Chopper et Usopp, mais elles ont préféré regarder le combat des autres.

- Quoi ?, geignit le cuisinier. Mais… Mais… J'avais l'adversaire le plus terrible !

- Hum… La rouquine a dit que _C'était rien qu'un gros chat_, et que les autres animaux étaient beaucoup plus effrayants, expliqua Franky. Eh, oh, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », s'alarma-t-il en voyant le jeune homme se rouler en boule sur le sol, désespéré ».

Chopper et Usopp lui expliquèrent et ils s'éloignèrent laissant le pauvre cuisinier à ses idées noires. Ils s'approchèrent des filles qui regardaient le combat de Zoro contre le serpent préhistorique.

« Ce truc est vraiment horrible, commenta Nami.

- C'est pas sympa pour Zoro, chuchota Usopp à l'oreille de Chopper.

- Je parlais du serpent, crétin !, intervint la navigatrice et lui mettant une claque derrière le crâne.

- En fait il s'agit d'un _Pachyrhachis problematicus_. C'est l'ancêtre des serpents tels que nous les connaissons. On en a retrouvé dans le Cénomanien, aussi appelé _Woodbinian_, qui est le premier…

- Oh regardez, il est super balaise quand même ! ».

L'archéologue soupira. Ils ne faisaient même pas semblant de l'écouter. Mais ça bougeait du coté de Zoro et elle se concentra sur le combat.

Le jeune sabreur fixait l'animal, comme s'il voulait le transpercer par son regard. Le gigantesque serpent, nullement impressionné, siffla et attaqua Zoro. Il tendit son gigantesque cou vers le pirate, ouvrant une gueule énorme pour l'avaler.

« Hirameki ».

Zoro abattit ses deux sabres, provoquant une lame d'air horizontale qui taillada la gueule grande ouverte du serpent. Celui-ci siffla, se tordant de douleur. Mais le sabreur ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter. Il rengaina ses deux sabres et s'accroupit.

« Iaï Rashômon ».

Il se concentra et posa ses mains sur les fourreaux de ses armes. Soudain il dégaina et frappa, avant de rengainer, si vite que ses compagnons et son ennemi ne virent rien. Soudain le serpent se tordit de douleur, et s'effondra. Zoro lui avait tranché le cou. Le jeune homme renifla d'un air méprisant avant de se tourner vers ses nakamas.

« Impressionnant, fit Franky.

- Mouais… Il n'avait pas l'air bien fort, remarqua Nami.

- T'avais qu'à t'en occuper !, lui lança le sabreur. C'est facile à dire après !

- J'aurai bien voulu, mais il a encore fallu que tu fasses ton show… Alors, bonne âme, je t'ai laissé te charger du… Euh… Robin comme tu as dit qu'il s'appelait le serpent ?

-_ Pachyrhachis problematicus_

- Voilà…

- Espèce de… ».

Mais Usopp leur fit signe de se taire.

« Où est Luffy ? ».

Ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux, voyant le tigre et le serpent battus, le cuisinier toujours prostré sur le sol. Mais nulles traces de leur capitaine et de son dinosaure.

« Vous ne croyez pas…, commença Chopper.

- Qu'il s'est fait bouffer ?, continua Usopp.

- …

- KYAA ! Luffy est moooort !, hurlèrent les deux nakamas en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! », leur cria Nami avec un regard si terrible qu'ils obtempérèrent de suite.

La jeune femme était inquiète. Pas de cri, de « Terrible ! », de « Viaaaande », rien. Ca n'était pas normal.

« Luffy !, cria-t-elle. Luffy ! ».

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce con ?, lança Zoro, qui commençait quand même à s'inquiéter

- Comment il a pu disparaître comme ça ? Avec un tyrannosaure en plus ?, fit Franky en se grattant la tête.

- A tous les coups il s'est perdu ce boulet», répondit le sabreur.

Tous les Mugiwaras se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Le premier qui l'ouvre, je le tranche… ».

Oui, il s'en était rendu compte. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Tous se tendirent. Quelque chose approchait. Ils préparèrent leurs armes et virent tout-à-coup Luffy sortir de la jungle, comme si de rien n'était, avec un régime de bananes dans la main.

« Luffy !, firent en chœur les Mugiwaras, soulagés.

- Yosh !, fit celui-ci en souriant. Qu'est-qu'y a ?, demanda-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Nami.

- T'étais où ?, cria celle-ci en s'approchant de lui. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te tires comme ça !

- Mais j'étais juste là…, se défendit-il en désignant un endroit indéterminé dans la jungle. Enfin, pas loin quoi… J'vous ai ramenés des bananes !, ajouta-t-il en tendant les fruits à Nami pensant apaiser sa colère.

- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes bananes ? », répondit-elle rageusement avant de se détourner de lui.

- Attends… Je les mets où finalement ?, lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais c'est quoi son problème ?, marmonna le jeune homme en se rapprochant des autres. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me tapes Usopp ?, ajouta-t-il quand son sniper lui eut balancé une claque derrière le crâne.

- Crétin, on était tous supers inquiets, on croyait que le dino t'avait bouffé… Tiens en parlant de ça, il est où ? Tu l'as tué ?

- Hein ? Ah, tu parles de Médor ? Il est juste là ! ».

Il vit le regard de ses nakamas, qui avaient peur de comprendre, et se tourna vers la jungle. Il siffla. Aussitôt un cri terrible retentit, faisant de nouveau vibrer le sol, et des bruits de pas pesants se rapprochèrent. Le tyrannosaure sortit de la jungle, écrasant quelques arbres au passage, et s'approcha des pirates. Nami, qui était près du bateau, était tombée sur les fesses, livide. Les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus. Seul Luffy riait.

« C'est Médor ! Il est cool non ? ».

Mais personne ne répondit. Les yeux écarquillés, ses amis contemplaient Médor.

« Oh ! Dites quelque chose ! Respirez au moins !

- Lu-Lu-Luffy, chuchota Usopp. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est un dinosaure… Pas un chien…

- Bah je sais, il est plus cool qu'un chien ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- NON !, chucotèrent les pirates qui essayaient de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Mais si ! Regardez ! ».

Avant qu'ils aient pu l'en empêcher, il se dirigea vers l'animal et se posta juste devant lui. Il le fixa quelques instants et, chose étrange, le dinosaure ne réussit pas à supporter son regard et baissa la tête. Les Mugiwaras n'en revenaient pas. Et ça n'était pas fini. Ils virent Luffy tendre le bras devant lui.

« Donne-la-patte », ordonna-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

A la surprise générale, le dinosaure approcha l'une de ses pattes antérieures jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la main du capitaine. Ils le virent aussi « faire le beau », et « faire le mort », cette dernière action provoquant presque un tremblement de terre.

« Il a… Vraiment…, commença Franky qui avait même enlevé ses lunettes.

-Oui, il a… Dressé un tyrannosaure », continua Usopp qui transpirait abondamment.

Ils n'auraient jamais osé l'avouer, mais les Mugiwaras étaient impressionnés. A une exception près. Une exception qui n'était pas contente, mais alors pas contente du tout.

« Luffy !, cria Nami. T'es pas un peu malade ? Dépêche-toi de le tuer !

- Le tuer ? Ca va pas !, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa navigatrice. C'est mon nouvel animal de compagnie !

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- C'est toi n'importe quoi !

- Oy les gars, commença Usopp en surveillant le dinosaure du coin de l'œil. Parlez moins fort j'ai l'impression que ça l'éner…

- C'est pas un chien !, s'énervait Nami en montant dans les aigus.

- Et alors ! M'en fous, j'veux le garder ! C'est pas ton problème !, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- Abruti !

- Rabat-joie ! ».

Ils furent interrompus par le grondement du tyrannosaure qui ouvrit la gueule, découvrant des dents grandes comme des hommes, avant de se diriger lourdement vers Nami. Les pirates se tournèrent vers Luffy.

« Vous faites pas de bile, il lui fera rien ! Il me protège, c'est tout !, fit calmement le capitaine.

-T'es complètement con ! », lança Zoro en se précipitant vers Nami.

Mais il fut précédé par Sanji. Le cuisinier, qui voyait là une occasion de montrer son courage à sa dulcinée, s'était jeté vers le dinosaure. L'animal arrivait à hauteur de la navigatrice. Nami croyait sa dernière heure arrivée et ne pensait même pas à fuir.

« Côtelette ».

Il sauta en l'air et frappa le tyrannosaure au flanc. L'animal gronda et se tourna vers son assaillant. Les Mugiwaras, surtout Franky, vécurent la scène comme au ralenti. En se tournant, le dinosaure projeta sa queue derrière lui et en frappa le flanc du bateau qui explosa sous le coup. Le charpentier hurla en se précipitant vers son cher bateau. Nami tenta de se mettre à l'abri des éclats de bois, mais l'animal n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il tenta de l'écraser sous sa patte arrière mais elle se jeta au sol et esquiva in-extremis. Elle cria de douleur quand son poignet se tordit, mais elle se releva et se trouva alors face à l'énorme tête du tyrannosaure.

« Gomu Gomu No… ».

Luffy avait assisté à toute la scène. Quand Médor avait percuté le bateau, il avait crié comme les autres. C'était un méchant dino, il méritait d'être puni sévèrement (et oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il était partisan d'une éducation sévère). Mais quand il s'en était pris à Nami… La colère l'avait submergé.

« … Bazooka ! ».

Il étira ses bras en arrière, joignit ses paumes, et les projeta de toutes ses forces vers le dinosaure qui fut frappé en pleine tête. Sa colonne vertébrale fut brisée par la violence du coup, et l'animal s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol, manquant d'écraser Nami.

« Nami-swan ! »

Alors que Luffy allait se précipiter vers son amie pour voir si elle allait bien, il fut devancé par le cuisinier. Le capitaine hésita soudain, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. C'était sa faute si elle était blessée, c'était lui qui avait ramené ce stupide dinosaure au lieu de le tuer tout de suite. Nami allait lui en vouloir. Il vit ses autres camarades entourer la jeune femme, et l'emmener au camp pour la faire asseoir. La rouquine avait l'air assez secouée. Inquiet pour elle, Luffy prit son courage à deux mains.

« Nami… », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un Sanji au comble de la fureur.

- Abruti de capitaine de merde !, cria celui-ci. A cause de tes conneries Nami-swan a failli être tuée !

- Mais je…

- La ferme !, lança le cuisinier qui était hors de lui. Pas question que tu l'approches ! Bouge de là ! ».

La navigatrice, qui avait elle-même prévu d'engueuler Luffy, était un peu étonnée par l'attitude de son capitaine. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il insulte Sanji, qu'il réagisse quoi ! Mais rien. Il se contentait de regarder par terre, l'air malheureux. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, et il était vraiment désolé… Elle sourit doucement, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans son poignet.

« Ca va Sanji, laisse-le, ça n'est pas sa faute, » lança-t-elle.

Tous la regardèrent. Décidément, la journée était riche en surprises.

« Nami…, Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dit Luffy en la regardant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je n'ai rien de grave, n'est-ce pas Chopper ?

- Euh… Non, mais ton poignet est foulé… Tu es droitière, donc tu ne pourras plus écrire pendant un moment…, répondit le petit renne d'un ton très professionnel.

- C'est pas important ça », fit la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

Luffy lui sourit, et soupira intérieurement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas finalement, il était soulagé. Les autres par contre, n'y comprenaient plus rien. Sanji surtout, qui partit préparer le repas pour penser à autre chose. Le capitaine et Nami passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles, des trucs incompréhensibles. Mais d'un autre côté, elle lui pardonnait pour ça… C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Les pirates se remirent finalement de leurs émotions et finirent leur installation. Mais leur enthousiasme était complètement retombé, et ils regardaient autour d'eux, inquiets, se sentant épiés. L'île qui leur semblait être un paradis il y a peu avait perdu de son charme.

« L'île de la viande…, murmura Zoro en regardant la jungle. Quelle arnaque… »

Pas mauvais ces petits pirates. Le vieil homme, pensif, regarda à nouveau leurs avis de recherche. Avec des primes pareilles, il aurait dû se douter que la tâche ne serait pas aussi simple… Il sourit. Il s'ennuyait depuis trop longtemps sur cette île. Il allait s'amuser un peu.


	4. Chapter III: Mauvaise journée

_Comme promis voici la suite ! Le chapitre est un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Où l'on voit l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! Et que Zoro devrait se faire greffer un GPS ! _

_Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de com' (s'il y en a) ! Bonne lecture, et comme toujours j'espère vos reviews !_

_Ps : ce chapitre était TRES attendu par une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra (et quand je dis « TRES », je n'exagère pas !). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

**Chapitre III : **Mauvaise journée

_16 mars : Nous sommes finalement arrivés, au terme de nombre de péripéties, sur la fameuse île de la viande, chère à notre capitaine, et qui s'est finalement révélée être une île préhistorique. A peine débarqués, nous fûmes attaqués par trois spécimens particulièrement intéressants :_

_-un Silodon populator, ou neogaeus, aussi appelé tigre à dents de sabre, un félidé connut notamment pour ses fameuses canines aiguisées comme les sabres de notre épéiste, longues de 18 cm au bas mot, lui servant à poignarder, égorger, déchiqueter ses ennemis._

_-un __Pachyrhachis problematicus, ce gigantesque serpent pourvu de quatre pattes, ancêtre de nos serpents actuel, redoutable par sa capacité à enrouler son très long cou autour de ses victimes pour les écraser et les étouffer, avant de les avaler, ou de les mordre en les empoisonnant._

_-le tyrannosaurus rex enfin, l'un des plus redoutables prédateurs préhistoriques, donc le nom signifie littéralement « lézard tyran ». Mesurant près de 13 mètres de long, la puissance de sa mâchoire était phénoménale, ses dents de 15 à 20 cm de long était acérées comme des couteaux, et lui servaient à broyer, déchiqueter sa nourriture, alors que ses terribles griffes lui permettaient d'un seul coup d'éventrer ses ennemis…_

« Robin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

L'archéologue cessa d'écrire dans le livre de bord et regarda la navigatrice qui l'avait interpelée. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix en écrivant.

« Tu es en train de le traumatiser ! », insista Nami en désignant Usopp.

Le jeune homme était livide, il tremblait en regardant les ossements de leurs ennemis de la veille, pensant au sort terrible auquel ils avaient échappé : lacérés, déchiquetés, éventrés, étouffés, broyés, etc. Même Franky avait pâli en écoutant la description de la brune.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ces détails sans importance ? Tu n'écris pas un roman mais un livre de bord je te signale !, poursuivit Nami.

-Mlle la navigatrice veut peut-être s'en charger elle-même ?, rétorqua Robin, un peu vexée. A moins que tu ne préfères que je cède ma place à… Quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

La navigatrice revit Luffy, trépignant d'impatience de pouvoir écrire dans le livre, ainsi que sa réaction quand elle lui avait interdit de toucher son précieux carnet. Elle déglutit et fit un sourire aussi spontané et sincère que possible à son amie, même si le résultat ressemblait plus à un rictus.

« Excuse-moi Robin ! Tu as raison ! Et puis, qui suis-je pour oser critiquer ta façon d'écrire ? Continue s'il-te-plaît… ».

Elle soupira en se retournant, et secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se foule justement le poignet droit ? Oh, et il ne manquait plus que lui. La jeune femme sentit une migraine se profiler à l'horizon.

« Mes chéries, minauda Sanji avec le rouge aux joues, je vous apporte vos en-cas de l'amour spécial beautés célestes ! ».

Il déposa une petite tarte aux fraises devant Robin qui ne releva même pas le nez du livre, avant de se mettre à genoux devant Nami en lui tendant un Paris-brest.

« Ma petite mandarine chérie, fit-il en détachant un morceau de la pâtisserie avec une cuillère et en la lui présentant, ouvre grand la bouche…

-Sanji !, dit la jeune femme en contenant sa rage. Ecoute-moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour manger, ni pour me laver ou pour m'habiller ! Compris ? », ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard terrible.

Le jeune homme, son cœur et son espoir brisés, prit son air de chien battu habituel. C'était comme ça depuis le matin, elles n'arrêtaient pas de le rembarrer. Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, shootant si fort dans une pierre qu'elle vint percuter la coque déjà très abimée du Sunny.

« Crétin de cuistot !, hurla Franky, tu trouves que le navire n'a pas assez morflé comme ça ! Recommence ça et je te pète la tête, foi de Suuuper Franky ! ».

Les deux nakamas commencèrent à se disputer sous le regard d'Usopp, hilare. Ca y est, la migraine envahissait les tempes de la navigatrice. Elle n'essaya même pas de les calmer, qu'ils se débrouillent, elle était fatiguée. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'allonger sur sa chaise longue pour se reposer, elle entendit du bruit venant de la jungle. Aussitôt les cinq pirates furent sur le pied de guerre. Et virent Luffy sortir des fourrés en courant.

« Ca… Ca…, commença-t-il, haletant. Ca sent le Paris-brest ! ».

Pas croyable ! Les Mugiwaras se regardèrent, désespérés.

« Mais où sont les autres ?, demanda Nami en lui donnant sa pâtisserie qu'elle n'avait même pas entamée, provoquant par ce geste le désespoir de Sanji.

-Chai pas, ich était chuste derrière moi ! », répondit la capitaine en attaquant le gâteau, malgré les menaces du cuisinier.

Un bruit de course leur parvint et ils virent arriver Chopper sous sa forme animale. Le jeune renne eut l'air rassuré quand il vit son capitaine et il reprit sa forme habituelle, mode peluche, pour rejoindre ses camarades.

« J'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdus !, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Chai chenti du Paris-brest !, lança Luffy en avalant la dernière bouchée. Sanji, j'en veux encore ! Aïe !, ajouta-t-il après que le blond lui ait balancé sa semelle en plein figure.

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait attaquer !

- Vous avez encore vu des dinosaures ?, demanda Usopp. Raconte, ajouta-t-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et bien, commença Chopper avant de remarquer que, pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Euh… Un terrible monstre s'est jeté sur Luffy alors, n'écoutant que mon courage, je l'ai combattu, raconta-t-il en bombant le torse. Il a appris à ses dépens qu'il ne faut jamais défier le terrible… Docteuuur Chopper !

- Ouah ! Et il est où le dino ?, demanda le sniper qui n'était pas dupe (ça n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces).

- Euh… Luffy ? C'est pas toi qui devais ramener le…

- Nan c'est Zoro ! ».

Le silence se fit. Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'où étaient arrivés Luffy et Chopper. Mais rien ne vint, aucun signe du sabreur. La migraine de Nami s'en donnait à cœur joie maintenant, et la jeune femme avait bien envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Comme toujours, le quelqu'un était tout trouvé.

« Vous deviez le surveiller !, cria-t-elle à son capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Luffy et Chopper se regardèrent, essayant de se remémorer les dernières heures.

« Hum… On a pourtant fait très attention… On avançait en file indienne, avec Zoro entre nous deux pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Ensuite on a été attaqués… Et puis…, commença le médecin avant de s'interrompre en rougissant. Euh…

- Quoi « Euh » ?, demanda Nami d'un air suspicieux.

- Luffy est parti devant en courant…

- Bah ouais, le Paris-brest !

- Et… Et moi… J'ai vu un magnifique spécimen d'_Achillea ptarmica_, et je me suis arrêté juste deux minutes pour…

- …, firent les autres en soupirant, désespérés.

- Mais après je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tout seul, et j'ai couru en pensant que Zoro et Luffy étaient ensemble !, fit Chopper, au bord des larmes.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, dit Luffy en secouant la tête, avant qu'un coup de poing de Nami ne le fasse taire. Méheu !

- Tu ne l'as pas volé ! Tu es aussi responsable que lui ! Vous êtes nuls tous les deux !, éructait la navigatrice.

- Nami-swan a raison !, insista Sanji, heureux comme à chaque fois que la rousse s'en prenait à Luffy.

- Ils n'ont pas tort cette fois, intervint Robin. Combien de fois on vous l'a dit avant que vous ne partiez en exploration : il-ne-faut-jamais-quitter-Zoro-du-regard !

- Ca ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez accepté que je vous encorde », fit remarquer Franky.

Usopp regardait fixement la jungle. Il n'écoutait pas les disputes de ses camarades. Lui seul mesurait pleinement les conséquences de la disparition de Zoro. Il allait falloir aller le chercher…

« Il faut aller le chercher !, dit fermement Nami.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser le Sunny, dit Franky.

- On va faire deux groupes : Robin, Luffy, Sanji et Chopper vous allez chercher Zoro ! Franky et moi on garde le Sunny.

- Mais où est Usopp ? », demanda soudain le petit renne.

Encore une disparition ? Les Mugiwaras regardèrent autour d'eux. Soudain Robin leur fit signe de regarder en direction du navire. Grimpé sur le pont, le sniper leur faisait des signes.

« Je reste avec Franky pour surveiller le Sunny !, cria-t-il. Nami, tu n'as qu'à aller avec eux !

- Quel lâche, murmura la jeune femme, pas plus rassurée que ça de devoir aller dans la jungle. Et quel imbécile de bretteur, ajouta-t-elle en serrant le poing. Bon allez, on n'a pas le choix…

- Exploration !, cria Luffy avant qu'un coup d'œil assassin de Nami ne le fasse taire. Bah quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

- T'es trop enthousiaste… ».

Non loin de là, perdu dans la jungle, un certain sabreur était arrêté et regardait autour de lui, pensif. Il traînait derrière lui le cadavre d'un vélociraptor.

« Les gars ? », appela-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il était seul, profondément enfoncé dans la jungle. Ces boulets allaient encore dire qu'il s'était perdu… Alors que techniquement, il avait avancé tout droit depuis le départ, alors on pourrait plutôt dire que c'est eux qui s'étaient perdus. Voilà, exactement, c'était eux qui avaient un mauvais sens de l'orientation. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait que des arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. En marmonnant il se remit en route, se fiant à son instinct, et il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la jungle. Il marcha des heures, tournant en rond sans même s'en apercevoir. Fatigué et énervé, il finit par aviser un rocher plat sur lequel il s'assit pour faire le point sur sa situation. Bon. Autant se l'avouer, il était complètement perdu, seul, sans rhum, sans eau non plus mais le rhum c'était plus grave. La jungle était si dense qu'il ne voyait même pas le soleil. Il ne pouvait donc pas déterminer quelle heure il était. Néanmoins, il avait de quoi manger grâce au cadavre du dinosaure. Et il fallait noter qu'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer depuis longtemps. C'était plutôt de bonnes nouvelles.

« Kyaaaa ! ».

Zoro se tendit en entendant ce cri, aussitôt suivi d'un grondement menaçant. Il se leva et dégaina ses sabres en se dirigeant vers le cri. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Il vit soudain apparaître une jeune femme poursuivie par un allosaure, cousin du tyrannosaure mais plus petit et beaucoup plus rapide. Zoro, lui, ne vit qu'un ennemi et n'hésita même pas avant de se mettre entre le dinosaure et sa proie. L'allosaure gronda en découvrant une gueule pourvue de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Pas impressionné, le jeune homme serra le sabre de Kuina entre ses mâchoires et se prépara à attaquer.

« Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla : Nigorizake ».

Ses biceps enflèrent soudain et il attaqua. Le coup fut si puissant que l'allosaure fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Zoro rengaina immédiatement, ne gardant qu'un seul sabre. Il sauta sur l'animal qui était toujours à terre et lui coupa la tête. Il rangea alors son sabre, et se retourna vers la jeune femme poursuivie. Celle-ci était assez secouée. Elle était couverte de coupures et d'ecchymoses, et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Le sabreur ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dans ce genre de situation, d'habitude, il y avait les autres : Chopper aurait vérifié qu'elle allait bien, les filles l'aurait rassurée, Sanji aurait fait le joli cœur. Mais là il était seul avec elle. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, il comprit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Euh… Salut ».

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il lui avait d'abord paru menaçant, encore plus que l'allosaure. Mais maintenant il avait l'air perdu et un peu gauche, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Elle se releva en s'appuyant à un tronc d'arbre. Zoro vit alors qu'elle était assez petite mais qu'elle devait avoir à peu près son âge.

« Je m'appelle Anaïs, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu fais partie des pirates qui sont arrivés hier ? ».

Il acquiesça en silence. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore. Sa timidité s'était envolée et elle tournait maintenant autour de Zoro en le dévisageant.

« T'es pas muet pourtant… Je suis sûre de t'avoir entendue parler. T'es timide ! », réalisa-t-elle soudain en riant.

Le sabreur piqua un fard et grogna. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir entendu son cri. Un dinosaure, il pouvait s'en débarrasser facilement mais là… Il ne pouvait quand même pas la trancher. Quoique, ils étaient seuls, il n'y aurait pas de témoins…

« T'es trop mignon toi !, continuait la jeune femme. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Zoro, grommela-t-il.

- Hein ? Parle plus fort !

- Zoro », articula-t-il.

- Ca fait très vengeur masqué ! J'adore ! ».

La jeune femme continua à tourner autour de lui en gloussant et en faisant des commentaires. Le sabreur, qui commençait sérieusement à envisager l'idée de la faire taire à jamais, finit par l'interrompre.

« Bon bah, au revoir. Hein ? Adieu… ».

Anaïs restait plantée devant lui, sans bouger. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair, elle n'avait pas dû saisir l'allusion.

« Hum… J'm'en vais… Tout seul… Salut ! », dit-il en s'éloignant.

Mais il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que la jeune femme le suivait. Il repartit d'un bon pas, tentant de retrouver le corps du dinosaure qu'il avait abandonné pour aller au secours d'Anaïs. Mais elle le suivait toujours. Finalement il se mit à courir.

« Mais pourquoi tu me suis ?, explosa-t-il finalement en se retournant.

-Bah… Je ne peux pas rester toute seule quand même ! ».

Le sabreur sentait une migraine arriver, et commença à plaindre Nami qui devait subir ça régulièrement. Il se massa les tempes.

« T'es de l'île non ? Bah alors, t'a qu'à rentrer chez toi ! T'a bien un chez toi ?

-Evidemment crétin, répondit Anaïs en le regardant bizarrement. Mais c'est loin, et si je suis toute seule je vais encore me faire attaquer ! Alors je reste avec toi ! ».

Zoro laissa échapper un gémissement. Il avait eu du mal à se contenir au « crétin », et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle voulait le suivre.

« Hors de question !, rugit-il.

- Si !, lança-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Et puis de toute de façon, t'as besoin de moi !

- Hein ?, fit-il, franchement surpris.

- Bah… T'es perdu, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais moi je connais la jungle comme ma…

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis perdu ? Tu te plantes complètement ! ».

Pour toute réponse elle éclata de rire et alla s'assoir sur un rocher. Elle se calma un peu en voyant le coup d'œil que lui lançait Zoro. Au milieu de quelques gloussements, elle réussit à s'expliquer :

« Bah déjà t'es tout seul. Ensuite, quand je te suivais, je t'ai vu repasser trois fois par le même endroit sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Enfin, tu as la tête du type perdu et qui refuse de demander son chemin, comme beaucoup d'hommes d'ailleurs. C'est un truc que j'ai jamais compris ça, pourquoi…

-Attends ! Stop ! Arrête de parler juste deux minutes ! ».

Zoro se retourna et réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas tort, il était complètement perdu. Il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver l'endroit où il avait laissé le dinosaure. Et cette fille, qui était de l'île, avait l'air de bien connaître la jungle. Mais lui demander de l'aide… C'était hors de question. Il était en proie à un combat intérieur déchirant. Pendant ce temps, Anaïs s'était retournée et regardait derrière les lianes et les fourrés.

« Bon, fit Zoro en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? », ajouta-t-il en la voyant disparaître derrière les fourrés.

Il la suivit et la trouva assise sur le rocher plat près duquel il avait laissé le cadavre du dinosaure. Etonné, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si on ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. Il avait pourtant marché longtemps, et couru, alors qu'il était juste à côté de son but.

« Alors ?, lança négligemment la jeune femme.

- Hum… Bah, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas perdre la face, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, tu risques de te faire dévorer. Pas que ça m'inquiète ou quoi, mais je me ferai engueuler par mes nakamas.

- Tu me reconduis à mon village alors ?, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Nan, faut d'abord que je retrouve mes compagnons. Pas que je sois perdu, hein, non c'est eux en fait… Qui ont… Laisse tomber ! », fit-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

En se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était encore mis, il attrapa la carcasse du dinosaure par la queue et le traîna derrière lui en soupirant. Mais il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna pour voir qu'Anaïs était restée immobile.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Je te dis de me lâcher, tu me suis. Je te dis de me suivre, tu bouges pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore !, cria-t-il au comble de l'énervement.

-Tu vas où exactement ? », répondit-elle calmement, en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

Zoro regarda autour de lui. Il allait avancer au hasard, sans réfléchir.

« Euh… Bah en fait… Par là quoi…

- Ils sont où tes amis ?, reprit-elle en s'adressant à lui comme à un petit enfant.

- On a débarqué dans une clairière traversée par la rivière. Mais arrête de me parler comme…

- Bien, je sais où c'est ! Allez en route ! », ajouta-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Zoro serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de lui tordre le cou, avant de finalement la suivre pour ce qui allait se révéler être un pénible parcours, accompagné par les questions et les clins d'œil de la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le reluquer et de se moquer gentiment de lui.

« Luffy ! »

Le capitaine, pris la main dans le sac, fit une grimace et retira sa main du sac à dos de Nami.

« Pas touche au livre de bord ! », dit celle-ci en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le jeune homme soupira et se mit à bouder. C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait de subtiliser le carnet depuis qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de Zoro, mais à chaque fois la navigatrice s'en était rendu compte, comme les deux bosses sur son crâne l'attestaient. Ca n'était pas juste. Robin avait le droit d'écrire dedans, elle. Et il était sûr que les autres pourraient aussi. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Il shoota dans un caillou qui ricocha et frappa Sanji à l'arrière d'une jambe. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui à la recherche du coupable, mais sans trouver, ce qui rendit le sourire au capitaine. Il prit un malin plaisir à recommencer, essayant de pousser le blond à bout. Robin et Chopper, qui marchaient près de lui, souriaient et essayaient de ne pas rire mais c'était de plus en plus difficile quand ils voyaient Sanji lancer des regards noirs aux arbres et aux fleurs, cherchant en vain le coupable.

Ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures, se fiant à l'odorat de Chopper pour retrouver leur nakama. Mais celui-ci s'était vite avoué vaincu.

« C'est incompréhensible, avait-il dit. Sa piste est là, mais je la sens partout, c'est comme s'il avait passé son temps à tourner en rond, à revenir sur ses pas, à changer de direction… Il n'y a aucune logique !

-C'est lui ! », firent en chœur les Mugiwaras.

Ils avaient donc dû suivre le même chemin que Zoro, et commençaient maintenant à fatiguer, lassés de tourner en rond dans la jungle. Sanji surtout, qui portait le plus lourd paquetage, car il avait tenu à emmener de quoi préparer des petites douceurs pour ses chéries. Chéries qui s'en fichait complètement, et qui ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. C'était décidément une sale journée, encore aggravée par ces mystérieuses attaques dont il était victime: quelqu'un lui balançait des cailloux, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où ils venaient. Ruminant ses idées noires, il se promit de faire payer l'addition à un certain Marimo dès qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Il se rendit soudain compte que ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes fatiguées mes anges ? Vous voulez que je vous…

-Non mais ça va continuer encore longtemps ?, disait Nami sans faire attention à lui. Vous avez vu cette côte ? Moi je ne grimpe pas ça ! ».

Ils se trouvaient devant une grande côte, particulièrement raide.

« Mais la piste…, commença Chopper.

- Je me fous de la piste !, fit la navigatrice en tapant du pied. Zoro !, cria-t-elle.

- Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !, hurla Luffy.

- Crétin de sabreur !, renchérit Sanji.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? », demanda Robin.

Tous tendirent l'oreille.

« Au secours ! », entendirent-ils avant de voir quelqu'un apparaître au sommet de la côte.

Le quelqu'un en question c'était Anaïs. Emportée par son élan, alors qu'elle se retournait pour regarder Zoro en douce, elle s'était pris le pied dans une racine et était tombée en avant, du sommet de la côte. Elle dévalait maintenant la pente, prenant de la vitesse, s'écorchant sur les pierres. Elle se protégea la tête avec les bras, appréhendant la chute. Qui ne vint pas. Elle fut récupérée par Luffy qui, allongeant son bras, freina sa descente et la ramena vers lui. Mais il avait mal géré son « étirement » de bras, ramenant la jeune femme beaucoup trop rapidement. Anaïs le percuta et ils roulèrent tous les deux en arrière, finissant cul par-dessus tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? ».

Les Mugiwaras virent Zoro, accroupi au sommet de côte, qui avait regardé la scène avec un air réjoui.

« On te cherchait, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, lança Nami. Il a encore fallu que tu te perdes ! ».

Pour toute réponse, le sabreur laissa tomber le corps du dinosaure qu'il traînait toujours derrière lui, lui faisant dévaler la pente. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, provoquant un nuage de poussière. Zoro descendit tranquillement pendant que ses compagnons toussaient à fendre l'âme en bas de la côte. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui expliquer leur façon de penser. Ca s'agitait du côté de Luffy et d'Anaïs. Le capitaine se redressa et s'assit sur le sol, mort de rire. De son côté la jeune femme réussit péniblement à se mettre à genoux, tournant le dos au groupe de pirate. Sanji, n'écoutant que son bon cœur, voulu aller lui porter secours.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider petite », dit-il en lui tendant la main, la prenant pour une enfant à cause de sa taille.

Il se retrouva face à deux yeux verts qui ne semblaient pas contents du tout, comme leur propriétaire.

« Petite !, cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Petite !

-Pardon… Mademoiselle… Je… », fit Sanji, pour une fois à court de mots devant une jeune femme.

Zoro regardait la scène, hilare.

« Petite !, répétait toujours Anaïs. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite ? Espèce de… , commença-t-elle avant d'aviser la cigarette du cuisinier. Espèce de toxico miteux ! Sourcil bizarre ! ».

Les Mugiwaras éclatèrent de rire, amusés par la colère de la jeune femme et l'air désespéré de leur nakama. Zoro notamment appréciait la scène. Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette fille, elle avait du caractère. D'ailleurs elle se tournait vers lui.

« Zoro ! C'est un copain à toi ça ?, fit-elle en désignant le blond.

-Pas du tout, vas-y, lâche-toi ! ».

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard méprisant vers le cuisinier avant de rejoindre Zoro et les autres pirates. Sanji les entendit faire connaissance. Il entendit également le sabreur se moquer de lui, ainsi que la jeune femme inconnue. Il baissa piteusement la tête. C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée.

Décidément, ils étaient difficiles à tuer ces jeunes gens. Le vieil homme réfléchit. Ils avaient résisté sans problèmes aux attaques, et maintenant ils avaient rencontré une des villageoises. Mais c''était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement. Il allait changer de stratégie. Il sourit. Un plan machiavélique se formait dans son esprit.


	5. Chapter IV: Ogon'tsar

_Petite explication : j'ai parié (en quelque sorte) avec TiteNana que je réussirai à sortit le chap 5 avant minuit, ce soir, alors que je venais juste de publier le chap 4 (je sais , faut être un peu malade). Mais comme je ne peux pas résister à un défi, même si je me le lance à moi-même (cinglée, je vous dis), j'ai tenté le coup ! Et ça donne ça ! J'ai essayé de conserver la même qualité que dans les chapitres précédents, et j'ai suivi ma « feuille de route ». Cependant, si vraiment vous trouvez qu'il n'est pas réussi, ou que je l'ai bâclé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je le retravaillerai. Bon, allez, c'est parti ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre IV : **Ogon'tsar

_17 mars : Hier ça a été une journée mouvementée ! Avec Luffy et Zoro on est allés dans la jungle pour explorer un peu et d'abord on s'est fait attaquer par un dinosaure terrifiant ! Robin m'a dit que c'était un vélociraptor. En tout cas j'ai eu très peur. Au départ j'ai essayé de me cacher, et puis je me suis dit que je devais me battre comme les autres. Alors je leur ai dit : « je vais faire de mon mieux ! ». Mais là j'ai vu qu'ils avaient déjà tué le dinosaure ! Alors on s'est remis en route mais tout d'un coup Luffy s'est mis à courir comme un dératé ! J'ai rien compris ! Et à ce moment là je l'ai vue : une authentique __Achillea ptarmica. J'étais super heureux ! Je n'en avais jamais vue en vrai ! Cette fleur, aussi appelée « bouton d'argent » ou « fleur à éternuer »…._

Le petit renne, plié en deux de rire, dut arrêter d'écrire. Luffy, qui le chatouillait en douce depuis plusieurs minutes, récupéra alors le précieux livre de bord et commença à lire ce que Chopper y avait écrit. Il le regarda en coin, avant de se remettre à sa lecture. Finalement, il reposa le carnet.

« Nan, nan, nan ! Ca va pas du tout ! ».

Le médecin baissa piteusement la tête et essaya de se faire tout petit. Les Mugiwaras se rapprochèrent, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy ?, demanda Nami en s'approchant de lui et en regardant le carnet.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Entre Robin qui nous fait un cours sur les dinosaures, et Chopper qui allait faire pareille pour une fleur… C'est nul !

- Tu n'as pas tort, dit la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai ? Ah, euh, je veux dire : bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Aïe ! Namii !, cria-t-il après avoir reçu un coup de la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Interdiction de toucher au livre de bord !, dit celle-ci. Combien de fois faudra te le répéter ? Y en a marre !

- Méheu, c'est pas juste !

- Mais la vie est injuste ! Maintenant laisse Chopper finir d'écrire tranquillement ! ».

La jeune femme se détourna et alla rejoindre Robin et Anaïs, alors que Luffy boudait en se massant la joue. Chopper, de son côté, jubilait. Il voulut reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais il vit que Luffy le regardait d'un air mécontent.

« Nami !, cria-t-il. Y a Luffy qui…

- Luffy !, lança la jeune femme d'un ton tellement sec que tout le monde sursauta. Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !

- Balance », marmonna le capitaine en passant près de Chopper, avec un air de condamné à mort.

Le petit renne ricana en le regardant avancer à pas lents vers la navigatrice. Puis il se remit à écrire.

_Donc, Zoro a profité qu'on ne le surveillait plus pour se perdre ! Encore ! Du coup on a dû aller à sa recherche. Encore… On a marché, marché, marché et finalement on l'a retrouvé. Et avec lui il y avait Anaïs. Elle est super marrante, mais quel caractère ! Sanji a cru que c'était une enfant parce qu'elle est petite, alors depuis elle n'arrête pas de le faire tourner en bourrique ! C'est trop drôle ! A la soirée d'hier…_

Il s'interrompit pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille…

« Voilà pour mes chéries !, lança Sanji en apportant trois brochette de dinosaure à Robin, Nami et Anaïs. Et pour me faire pardonner, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de cette dernière, comme tu me l'as demandé, ma tartelette poire-chocolat de l'amuuur !

-J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère des crêpes ! ».

Le cuisinier, livide, la regarda pour voir si elle se moquait de lui. Mais elle soutint son regard sans sourciller. Ils étaient tous revenus au camp depuis quelques heures maintenant, et ils avaient prévu de faire une petite fête en l'honneur de leur invitée. Sanji surtout s'était surpassé en cuisine afin de gâter la jeune femme et de se faire pardonner sa maladresse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle semblait toujours lui en vouloir, aucune de ses petites attentions n'avait porté ses fruits. Il en était réduit à lui préparer des pâtisseries mais même ça, ça ne marchait pas. Il traîna les pieds en retournant vers ses fourneaux. De leur côté, les Mugiwaras avaient bien du mal à garder leur sérieux. Quand le blond se fut suffisamment éloigné, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« T'es dure quand même !, dit Nami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? Ses yeux de chien battu ? Le pauvre, approuva Robin.

- Nan, nan, nan !, intervint Luffy en s'enfilant la tartelette préparée par Sanji. Il l'a bien mérité !

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait, dit Usopp entre deux gloussements.

- M'en fous, tant que je peux continuer à manger ce qu'il lui prépare ! », répondit la capitaine, pragmatique.

Anaïs ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Elle avait prévu d'arrêter de torturer le cuisinier mais quand elle l'avait entendu envoyer promener Luffy qui lui réclamait à manger, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait s'amuser un peu. Depuis une heure, elle lui demandait tout et n'importe et quoi et, dès qu'il lui amenait les plats demandés, elle les refilait en douce au capitaine avant d'en demander d'autres. Assis près d'elle, Luffy la regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux : elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. De l'autre côté, Zoro se marrait en la voyant torturer Sanji. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle était marrante, et il passait vraiment une bonne soirée. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces œillades qu'elle lui lançait à tout bout de champ et qui le mettaient mal à l'aise… Les autres Mugiwaras aussi appréciaient la compagnie de la jeune femme, ils passaient tous une excellente soirée avec elle. L'île de la viande qui leur paraissait franchement inhospitalière quelques heures plus tôt, était devenue plus agréable avec l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Anaïs arrêta finalement de se moquer du pauvre Sanji. Elle le complimenta même sur sa cuisine, ainsi que Nami et Robin. Aussitôt cette journée épouvantable fut oubliée, et le cuisinier, aux anges, se mit à roucouler autour de ses chéries. Franky leur chanta une ode à l'amitié et aux belles rencontres (mais où pouvait-il bien cacher cette guitare ?). Usopp leur raconta ensuite ses nombreux combats contre les rois des mers, et comment il avait sauvé la vie des ses compagnons à de nombreuses reprises. Anaïs, pas dupe, prit néanmoins beaucoup de plaisir à voir Chopper, le mignon petit tanuki (non, renne, se corrigea-t-elle), gober toutes ces histoires avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Luffy, le sniper et le docteur leur firent ensuite une démonstration de _french cancan_, provoquant l'hilarité de tous car Chopper, resté dans sa forme habituelle, ne touchait même pas le sol. C'était décidément une soirée formidable pour l'invitée des Mugiwaras.

« Alors c'est ça la vie de pirate, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca en fait partie en tout cas, dit Robin en venant s'assoir près d'elle. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de danger, de combats, les blessures.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Mais dans l'ensemble, il y a beaucoup plus de bons moments que de mauvais, ajouta Robin en souriant. Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ? Je suis très curieuse… ».

Nami fit signe aux chanteurs de se taire et tous s'approchèrent pour écouter Anaïs.

« Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup d'humains sur cette île ?, demanda d'abord Robin.

- Non, nous sommes très peu nombreux. Il n'y a qu'un village, et nous ne sommes qu'une petite centaine à vivre ici. A survivre, plutôt.

- Ca doit être affreux de savoir qu'à tout moment on peut être la proie d'un de ces monstres, intervint Usopp en frissonnant. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il y ait encore des humains…

- Avant ma naissance, il n'y avait pas de village. Les gens survivaient en se cachant, et en essayant de leur échapper. Mais ils étaient disséminés, ils n'avaient pas pensé à se rassembler.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Nous avons découvert Ogon'tsar ».

Devant l'incompréhension des pirates, Anaïs s'expliqua.

« C'est notre dieu, il est très puissant ! Il nous protège des dinosaures ! Depuis que nous l'adorons, nous ne sommes plus menacés, nous avons pu construire le village et la population ne cesse d'augmenter ! ».

Les Mugiwaras se regardèrent. Ils avaient déjà rencontré un « dieu » et n'en gardaient pas un bon souvenir. Robin se rendit compte qu'Anaïs était troublée par leur réaction, et elle relança la conversation.

« Hum… Et comment ça marche exactement ? Vous lui faites des sacrifices ? Vous lui offrez de l'argent ?

- Rien de tout cela. Notre prêtresse, c'est la chef du village, sert d'intermédiaire. Il suffit que nous croyions en notre dieu, que nous ayons la foi, et il nous protège.

- C'est tout ?

- Bien sûr… Pourquoi vous…

- Ca n'a pas l'air très efficace, l'interrompit Zoro avec son tact habituel. Parce que quand je t'ai trouvée, t'étais sur le point de te faire dévorer par ce… machin…

- Vélociraptor, intervint Robin.

- Ouais, voilà… Pourquoi il t'a pas protégée ?

- Et bien, répondit la jeune femme après quelques instants, en fait… C'est de ma faute si j'ai été attaquée. On ne doit jamais sortir seuls de l'enceinte du village. Mais moi… J'ai juste… ».

Elle baissa les yeux, les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

« Il y avait ces filles, qui se moquaient de moi… Elles disent toujours que je ne suis qu'une peureuse, alors là quand elles m'ont dit que je n'étais pas capable de sortir seule dans la jungle, j'ai voulu leur prouver que je pouvais… Hum…

- …

- Et je me suis plantée… ».

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Usopp lui sourire. Il la comprenait mieux que personne. Il fallait se soutenir entre trouillards.

« C'est crétin !, dit Zoro. T'as failli te faire bouffer juste pour ça ? Mais t'as quel âge ? ».

Nami lui balança un coup de pied tandis que Robin le bâillonnait mais le mal était fait. Anaïs releva les yeux, en colère.

« Non mais attends ! C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Monsieur je suis complètement perdu mais je ne veux pas l'avouer et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on me montre le chemin ! ».

Zoro piqua un fard alors que tous les autres se mettaient à rire. La sortie de la jeune femme détendit l'atmosphère.

« De tout de façon, lui dit Chopper, personne ne peut battre un dinosaure !

- Bah si !, intervint Luffy. Moi je peux ! Et Sanji et Zoro aussi !

- Oy, moi aussi Mugiwara ! Ne m'oublie pas !, lança Franky, un peu vexé.

- Moi aussi, en fait, ajouta Robin, et je suis sûre que monsieur le docteur le peut également.

- …

- Mais ça ne compte pas, vous êtes des monstres vous ! », lança Nami.

Devant l'air étonné d'Anaïs, ils lui expliquèrent, démonstrations à l'appui, les particularités de leur équipage. La jeune femme, au lieu d'être surprise ou apeurée, était surexcitée.

« Vous êtes trop cooools ! J'adore ! ».

Après cet intermède, Robin revint au sujet qui l'intéressait : la religion de cette île. Leur invitée lui expliqua alors que leur prêtresse était en contact direct avec le dieu, mais qu'elle intercédait avec lui dans le calme et la solitude, loin du village, et que personne ne savait comment ça se passait.

« Mais ça marche, ajouta la jeune femme avec conviction. Ogon'tsar nous protège des dinosaures et des pirates !

- Les pirates ?, intervint Nami. Mais il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup qui réussissent à arriver jusqu'à l'île avec ce brouillard qui ne se lève quasiment jamais.

- …

- Mais si voyons ! L'homme, au restaurant, nous a dit que le brouillard ne se levait que très rarement et… euh…

- Seulement pour un court laps de temps, précisa Robin.

- Hum… C'est bizarre…, répondit leur invitée. Le brouillard se lève à chaque changement de lune, pour une journée entière. Ca a toujours été comme ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre, ce gars ?

Robin lui retraça leur conversation, tandis que Nami, désespérée et voyant la perspective de trouver un trésor s'éloigner, broyait du noir.

« Euh… Bah écoutez, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Ce type est peut-être tombé sur le vieux Tomsen quand il est venu sur l'île.

- Tomsen ?

- Oui, un vieux fou, complètement mythomane, qui invente des histoires à dormir debout. Le coup du trésor, il nous l'a fait si souvent qu'on n'y prête même plus attention ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ?, demanda Anaïs en entendant la rousse pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- C'est bizarre quand même, intervint Sanji. Tu es sûre de toi Anaïs-swan ? Cet homme avait l'air tellement sûr de lui…

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire en fait. Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir pendant les jours où le brouillard se lève, car c'est à ce moment là que la prêtresse communique avec notre dieu. Donc , en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe…

- Tout ce que vous savez c'est ce que votre prêtresse vous raconte », nota Robin, d'un air songeur.

La jeune femme voyait que beaucoup de choses clochaient dans l''histoire de leur nouvelle amie, mais elle sentait également que sa religion était très importante pour Anaïs, et elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas le même tact.

« Bah il est nul votre dieu !, lança Luffy, docteur es _pieds dans le plat_. Il est sensé vous protéger des dinosaures, mais aujourd'hui t'a failli te faire bouffer ! Et il doit vous protéger des pirates, mais nous on est là ! Hmmph… ».

Robin l'avait bâillonné mais trop tard, et Nami était trop loin pour lui lancer autre chose que des regards assassins. « Crétin », articula-t-elle silencieusement. Tous gardaient le silence, attendant de voir la réaction de leur nouvelle amie.

« Ou-ui, dit-elle finalement. Je suppose que ça peut paraître… bizarre, en effet. Mais en fait, c'est de ma faute, si je me suis fait attaquer. Si j'étais restée dans l'enceinte du village, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Et puis, je suis vivante… Quant à votre présence… Et bien, vous êtes des gentils pirates, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant la grimace de Zoro au mot « gentil », et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il vous a laissés en vie. Oui, c'est ça, il l'a sûrement senti ! Tout s'explique ! Hein ? », demanda-t-elle, cherchant autant à se convaincre elle-même qu'à persuader les pirates.

Mais elle ne les sentait pas vraiment convaincus.

« Vous ne croyez pas en dieu ?

- Tu sais, chaque religion vénère un dieu différent, commença Robin en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots.

- Et vous ne croyez en aucun d'entre eux ?, insista Anaïs, pour qui la religion était au centre de tout. Vous ne croyez en rien ?

- Je crois en moi, intervint Zoro, en mes sabres, et en mes nakamas.

- Ouah », fit Anaïs en le regardant avec une telle intensité que le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux verts, provoquant un contraste de couleur étonnant.

Les autres sourirent en voyant sa réaction, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Leur nouvelle amie, voyant cela, se mit à rire. Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde pour se moquer du sabreur.

« Oh ! Mais regardez moi ça !, susurra-t-il. Mais il rougit ! Comme c'est mignon !

- Ta gueule ero-cook !

- C'est un grand timide, insista Anaïs. Je l'avais déjà remarqué !

- La ferme…

- C'est bien connu, approuvèrent les deux autres jeunes femmes, accentuant encore la gêne de l'épéiste. J'adore cette fille », ajouta Nami en désignant leur invitée.

Pour se venger, Zoro se jeta sur le cuisinier et ils commencèrent à se battre sous le regarda amusé de leurs amis. La soirée se poursuivit joyeusement à partir de là, et il fut décidé qu'ils feraient la fête jusqu'au petit matin avant d'aller reconduire Anaïs dans son village. Mais Robin restait songeuse. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas trop gêner leur amie, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce soi-disant dieu. Elle était pressée d'arriver au village pour enfin en apprendre plus.

« Chopper ! Tu es prêt ? ».

Le renne regarda autour de lui et vit que ses nakamas étaient tous prêts pour le départ, n'attendant plus que lui. Il griffonna encore quelques mots dans le livre de bord puis quitta sa forme humaine, qu'il utilisait pour écrire, avant de les rejoindre. Ils se mirent gaiement en route, laissant Franky surveiller et réparer le Thousand Sunny. Anaïs et Robin marchaient devant. Ensuite venait Zoro, encadré par Nami et Chopper qui le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, malgré ses protestations. Et enfin, à la traîne, venaient Luffy et Usopp, qui chantaient, ou en tout cas, qui essayaient.

« La vache c'est dur de trouver des rimes pour viande !, dit le capitaine en soupirant.

-Attend, on essaye comme ça. Trois, quatre…

_On se balade, en chantant, sur l'île de la viaaande !_

_Qui sent bon la… Euh, la lavaaande !_

_Qu'elle est chouette notre île de la viaaande !_

-Fermez-là !, intervint Nami. Vous êtes vraiment trop nuls !

_Mais Nami nous fait des… réprimaaandes !_

-Ouah, bien joué Usopp !, approuva Luffy, impressionné, même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

-Bouclez-là !, leur cria Nami.

_D'insultes elle est friaaande !_

-T'es trop fort Usopp !

_Qu'on est bien sur l'île de la viaaande ! »._

Mais deux cailloux adroitement lancés par Nami et Zoro les firent taire.

« Nami ! C'est pas cool !, dit Luffy en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Elle était bien notre chanson…

- Elle était nulle !

- Complètement, approuva Chopper.

- Le pire truc que j'ai entendu, insista Zoro.

- Pff, marmonna le capitaine. Vous avez aucun goût ! Eh, j'en ai une autre ! ».

Il se posta devant Nami, mit un genou à terre, et commença à lui improviser une sérénade :

_Ooooh, jolie pirate ! Viens te promener avec moi sur l'île de la viande ! Au milieu des côtes de porc on dansera ! Ooooh, jolie pirate ! Lalalala »._

Le résultat était catastrophique mais l'entrain avec lequel il déclamait sa chanson, associé au ridicule des paroles, produisit un effet extraordinaire sur le groupe. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et, terrassés, s'écroulèrent sur le sol, incapables de s'arrêter de rire ni de reprendre leur souffle. Les trois jeunes femmes pleuraient de rire, les autres se tenaient les côtes. Leur hilarité se calma au bout de quelques minutes et ils s'assirent pour reprendre leur souffle. Nami fit un grand sourire à son capitaine, se disant qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier sa première sérénade.

« Où est Zoro ?, dit soudain Anaïs.

Aussitôt tous furent sur le pied de guerre, paniqués.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vraiiii !, criaient Usopp et Chopper.

- Crétin de sabreur !, éructait Sanji.

- Pas encooore », soupira Luffy.

Seule Nami ne paniquait pas. C'était le moment où jamais de tester la nouvelle technique qu'elle avait mise au point la nuit dernière. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum… Oh Zoro a encore disparu !, cria-t-elle de manière très exagérée, comme au théâtre, provoquant la surprise de ses amis. Je vais en profiter pour boire tout le rhum que j'ai emporté !

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? », dit Zoro en sortant de nulle part.

Son arrivée et le sourire satisfait de Nami provoquèrent à nouveau l'hilarité des Mugiwaras, et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire, encore accentué par l'air perdu de Zoro qui ne comprenait rien. Soudain ils entendirent du bruit. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux rapidement. Ils se regroupèrent, sortant leurs armes. Tout-à-coup ils furent encerclés par un groupe d'hommes, l'air en colère, armés de fourches et de gourdins. L'un d'eux, grand et charpenté, très imposant, s'approcha, ne manifestant aucun crainte.

« Rendez-moi ma fille ! », tonna-t-il.

Anaïs, que les Mugiwaras avaient placée au centre de leur groupe pour la protéger, s'avança.

« Papa, c'est bon, tout va bien !

- Est-ce que ces crapules t'ont fait du mal ?, dit l'homme sans manifester la moindre émotion en revoyant sa fille.

- Mais non, c'est tout le contraire ! Ils m'ont sauvée, et ils m'ont accueillie et soignée. Et là ils me ramenaient ! Ce sont de gentils pirates », ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte du soupir exaspéré de Zoro.

Aussitôt qu'elle lui eut expliqué la situation, le visage du père d'Anaïs se détendit. Il fit un franc sourire aux pirates et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Les autres villageois baissèrent leurs armes improvisées et se mirent à rire, saluant les pirates et les remerciant d'avoir pris soin de la jeune femme. Alors la dernière personne, qui s'était tenu à l'écart, s'avança. Les Mugiwaras virent approcher la plus belle femme qu'ils avaient jamais vue : de longs cheveux blonds, ondulant jusque dans le creux de ses reins, des yeux bleus rieurs, un sourire communicatif, elle était grande et mince, en un mot, magnifique. Sanji failli faire un arrêt cardiaque et se pâma devant elle. Même les autres pirates, et les jeunes femmes, étaient impressionnés. Elle s'approcha en souriant d'Anaïs et la serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Jeunes gens, pirates, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir protégé notre amie Anaïs. Je tiens à vous assurer de ma … Reconnaissance, dit-elle en remarquant un jeune homme blond qui piquait un fard à ces mots.

- Bah c'est normal, lança Luffy. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un…

- Suivez-nous, je vous prie, jusqu'à notre humble village. Nous saurons trouver une récompense adaptée à votre geste.

- Nan mais c'est pas…

- Laisse-la Luffy, intervint Nami en le tirant par la joue, si elle veut nous récompenser il n'y a pas de raison de la contrarier !

- Grippe-sous, réussit-il à murmurer.

- Et nous organiserons une grande fête pour le retour de notre amie. Avec un grand banquet…

- Ah bah fallait le dire tout de suite qu'il y aurait de la bouffe !, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire réjoui. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? ».

Et c'est ainsi que les pirates firent connaissance avec la grande prêtresse du dieu Ogon'tsar : la belle Mahel.


	6. Chapter V1: Ogondunos: La fête

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. En fait c'est un sous-chapitre pour être plus précise, donc plus court. Non je ne fais pas ma feignante, mais j'avais peu que la chapitre V soit vraiment trop long et indigeste si je ne le coupais pas. Du coup, il arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Mais il faudra attendre pour la suite, à moins que la muse de l'inspiration ne décide enfin de se montrer. Parce que pour l'instant, elle me laisse un peu tomber, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Peut-être que ça se sent, c'est vous qui verrez ! En tout cas, voilà un petit chapitre de fête, c'est d'actualité non ? Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Ps : en ce qui concerne le chapitre IV, honte à moi ! J'ai oublié de préciser que l'idée de la « balade au milieu des côtes de porc », que Luffy chante à Nami, n'était pas de moi mais de Tema24, qui me l'a soufflée en review ! Merci à toi !_

_Ps2 : merci TiteNana pour m'avoir encouragée ! Parce que ce chapitre me prenait vraiment la tête ! Je n'exagère pas !_

**Chapitre V-1 : **Ogondunos : la fête.

_17 mars (suite) : Oh joie ! Le dieu de l'Amour et les anges de la Félicité ont répondu à mes prières ! Je suis au comble du bonheur ! Hier, mes deus amours, la fougueuse Nami-swan et l'élégante Robin-chan, étaient les deux soleils de mon existence ! Mais aujourd'hui, deux déesses de plus enchantent ma vie ! La pétillante Anaïs-swan d'abord, à l'humour rafraîchissant. Et surtout, surtout… Mahel… Je prononce son doux nom à haute voix : Mahel… La superbe, resplendissante Mahel. Mes chéries sont magnifiques, bien sûr, mais elle… C'est une femme, c'est La femme parfaite ! Belle, intelligente, drôle…_

« Gentille aussi, intervint Usopp qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Faut rajouter ça !

- De quoi tu te mêles Long-pif ?, rugit Sanji. Les femmes c'est mon domaine !

- Oy les gars ! Ramenez-vous ! », leur lança Luffy.

Le cuisinier et le sniper virent que leurs compagnons, accompagnés des villageois, étaient prêts à partir. Sanji rangea soigneusement le livre de bord. Il releva la tête pour voir Luffy le fixer. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il était repéré, le capitaine détourna le regard et s'éloigna, mine de rien. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur l'attitude de son nakama, car il vit, comme dans un rêve, que ses quatre déesses étaient réunies quelques mètres plus loin. Sans attendre il se précipita vers elles, improvisant une sorte de parade de l'amour autour d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?, souffla Mahel à Anaïs.

-C'est normal, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, faites comme si vous ne le voyez pas ! », répondit celle-ci.

La petite troupe se mit alors en route à travers la jungle. Les villageois avaient totalement changé d'attitude : ils riaient, plaisantaient et posaient plein de questions aux sauveurs de leur amie. Le père d'Anaïs surtout se révéla être un homme d'une gentillesse et d'un humour à toute épreuve. Robin, un peu à l'écart, regardait autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas la moindre trace du plus petit dinosaure. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu affaire aux animaux préhistoriques, ils auraient pu se croire sur une île tout à fait classique. Anaïs s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca va Robin ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, dit l'archéologue en souriant. Je remarquais juste que les dinosaures semblent avoir disparus.

- C'est parce que Mahel est là !, répondit aussitôt Anaïs. C'est à travers elle que notre dieu nous protège ! Nous lui devons tout, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la prêtresse avec une telle confiance que Robin n'osa pas insister.

- Et bien c'est étonnant, dit-elle simplement. Je suis très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ta religion et l'histoire de cette île. J'espère que Mahel pourra m'en dire plus.

- Mais j'y pense ! Vous allez pouvoir assister à la Lecture ce soir ! Je suis sûr que ça répondra à toutes questions.

- La Lecture ?

- Oui, notre prêtresse lit la Loi d'Ogon'tsar ! Il y a une vingtaine d'année, elle a trouvé des fragments de roche sur lesquels sont gravés des symboles étranges…

- Quel genre de symboles ?, demanda vivement Robin, les yeux brillants.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la jeune femme, un peu étonnée par la réaction de l'archéologue. Seule Mahel sait les lire… Mais tu n'as qu'à lui en parler, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'en dire plus ».

Robin ne répondit pas, songeuse. Se pourrait-il que ces symboles soient… Ce serait une coïncidence incroyable. Elle sourit. Elle ressentait à nouveau l'excitation de la recherche, cette boule dans le ventre, cette sensation qu'elle sentait toujours quand elle était proche d'une découverte importante. Elle pressa le pas, impatiente d'arriver au village. Et soudain elle le vit.

« Ogondunos », dit Mahel en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le village était fortifié, entouré de grands panneaux de bois délimitant le périmètre des lieux. Les pirates virent les gens, sans doute apeurés et surpris de les voir, se mettre à couvert derrière les bâtiments. Mais quand ils virent Mahel et Anaïs au milieu des Mugiwaras leur timidité s'envola et ils les rejoignirent au centre du modeste village. L'architecture des lieux était très simple, les maisons étaient en bois, sans étage. Il n'y avait pas de décorations, ni de peinture sur les bâtiments. Mais une vraie sérénité se dégageait du village, et les pirates se sentirent tout de suite à l'aise dans ces lieux étrangers. Les villageois étaient à l'image d'Ogondunos, simples, accueillants. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre. A les voir comme ça, on avait du mal à croire qu'ils vivaient sous la menace constante de monstres préhistoriques. Robin se rappela ce que lui avait dit Anaïs : c'était grâce à leur dieu et à Mahel, qui les protégeaient. Ces gens devaient avoir une foi inébranlable dans leur religion. Elle était pressée d'en savoir plus.

« Mes chers amis, clama soudain la prêtresse en se tournant vers les Mugiwaras, bienvenue dans notre modeste village. Vous êtes ici chez vous, et soyez sûrs que vous avez toute notre reconnaissance pour avoir sauvée notre chère Anaïs, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de la jeune femme qui rougissait. Ce soir nous organiserons une grande fête en votre honneur. D'ici là, reposez-vous, je vous prie ».

Aussitôt les villageois vinrent spontanément se présenter et invitèrent les Mugiwaras à visiter leurs maisons, leurs ateliers, et tout ce qui faisait leur vie quotidienne. Les pirates ne virent pas l'après-midi passer. Zoro profita de la cave du père d'Anaïs, grand amateur d'alcool, qui fabriquait ses produits à partir des fruits exotiques de la jungle. Usopp devint rapidement une star parmi les enfants, leur racontant ses « aventure extraordinaires ». Nami et Robin furent accaparées par toutes les jeunes femmes qui voulaient connaître les détails de leur vie de pirates. Sanji put apprécier les charmes de la population féminine du village, et finit par participer à la préparation du banquet, échangeant des recettes et des secrets culinaires avec les cuisiniers d'Ogondunos. Chopper, lui, rencontra l'herboriste du village qui lui enseigna l'utilisation des plantes exotiques de la jungle. Luffy quant à lui faisait des démonstrations de l'utilisation de son fruit du démon (et de sa capacité à ingurgiter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture). Pendant ce temps, Mahel passait d'un groupe à l'autre, prenant soin de tout le monde, ayant toujours un mot gentil, une petite attention pour chaque villageois. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec les Mugiwaras, prenant le temps de faire connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux. En tant que guérisseuse du village elle parla médecine avec Chopper, elle s'extasia devant les histoires d'Usopp, rit beaucoup devant les pitreries de Luffy, admira les sabres de Zoro, s'extasia devant les talents culinaires de Sanji. Elle proposa également à Nami de tracer la carte officielle de leur île, et entama une discussion théologique passionnée avec Robin. Les Mugiwaras étaient les premiers surpris de s'être intégrés si rapidement, et d'apprécier autant la compagnie de la prêtresse. Pour Sanji, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, il se pâmait dès qu'il entendait prononcer le nom de la femme, mais les autres aussi l'adoraient. Même Zoro l'appréciait. En fait, étrangement, il n'y avait que Luffy qui restait insensible à son charme. Il la trouvait gentille, mais alors qu'il avait tout de suite adopté Anaïs et la considérait comme une amie, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Mahel, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer une excellente journée, comme les autres membres de son équipage. Luffy regrettait quand même que Franky ne soit pas avec eux, mais il état trop tard pour aller le chercher maintenant, et le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas risquer de rater le festin.

Festin qui fut magnifique, d'ailleurs, comme la fête qui suivit. Les Mugiwaras s'amusaient beaucoup. Ils avaient invité Anaïs à se joindre à eux, l'intégrant vraiment à leur groupe, comme si elle faisait partie de l'équipage. La jeune femme, très fière, avait encore plus apprécié le geste en voyant la tête que faisaient les autres jeunes femmes du village, vertes de jalousie. Assise près de Zoro et Luffy, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

« Ca doit être génial d'être pirate ! Voyager sur tous les océans, rencontrer plein de gens, vivre des aventures ! Découvrir des contrées inexplorées !

- Être poursuivi par la Marine, intervint Usopp.

- Et les chasseurs de prime, ajouta Zoro.

- Se battre, être blessés, dit aussi Chopper.

- Bah arrêtez les gars, fit Luffy, vous voulez la dégouter ? C'est génial d'être pirate ! Eh !, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ? ».

Les Mugiwaras le regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Anaïs aussi, qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

-Tu veux pas devenir notre nakama ?, lui demanda Luffy. On s'amuserait bien ! ».

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se sentait étrangement émue. Luffy attendait sa réponse, ne voyant pas les signes désespérés que lui faisaient Zoro. Le sabreur devait subir les avances d'Anaïs depuis deux jours, et ça le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça pourrait donner si elle venait avec eux.

« Ca va pas Zoro ?, lui lança le capitaine qui avait enfin remarqué son manège.

- Oui, Zoro, tu as un problème ?, demanda Anaïs d'un air suspicieux.

- Euh… Non, dit-il finalement en se replongeant dans sa chope de bière. Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il. Attendez !, réalisa-t-il soudain. Y a un problème ! Elle sait se battre ? ».

Luffy se tourna vers Anaïs.

« Bah y a pas forcément besoin que tu sois une grande combattante, mais c'est vrai que ce serait mieux si tu savais au moins te défendre…

- Euh, ça va poser un problème, dit la jeune femme.

- Tu sais te servir d'une épée ?, demanda Usopp.

- Non.

- D'une arme à feu ?, proposa Chopper.

- Non.

- Tu dois savoir te battre un peu à mains nues ?, avança Luffy.

- Pas du tout.

- …, firent les Mugiwaras en se creusant la cervelle pour trouver d'autres idées, sauf Zoro qui respirait à nouveau.

- Mais je peux lancer des cailloux par exemple, dit la jeune femme, conciliante.

- Ah bah c'est bien ça !, répondit le sniper en souriant.

- Par contre je ne sais pas viser.

- Oh… ».

Les pirates se regardaient en coin, un peu gênés. Luffy était le plus embêté, c'est lui qui avait lancé l'idée.

« Attendez !, s'écria soudain Anaïs. Il y a quelque chose que je sais faire ! Et vachement bien en plus ! ».

Les Mugiwaras se détendirent aussitôt et attendirent, impatients.

« Je sais crier très très fort ! Je vous jure, ma voix monte dans les aigus on m'entend de super loin ! Alors ?, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant ».

Dépités, ses amis n'osaient pas croiser son regard.

« Euh, comment dire, dit finalement Usopp en cherchant ses mots… Et bien…

- C'est nul, ça sert à rien !, intervint Zoro avec son tact habituel.

- Je sais… Quoique, si tu ne m'avais pas entendu crier hier on ne se serait jamais rencontrés, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant du sabreur avec un air mutin. Oh mais voilà !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je sais à quoi je pourrais vous être utile. J'ai un super sens de l'orientation ! Je pourrais rester avec Zoro tout le temps comme ça il ne se perdrait plus !

- …, répondit l'intéressé en s'étouffant avec sa gorgée de rhum.

- Super idée !, approuvèrent Nami et Robin, mortes de rire.

- Ca pourrait être utile, dit Luffy très sérieusement. Banco !, ajouta-t-il en tapant dans la main d'Anaïs.

- Non mais ça va pas bien ?, rugit Zoro.

- On va pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, maintenant », fit Anaïs en s'accrochant au bras du sabreur, tellement rouge qu'il en était presque violet.

Les pirates étaient pliés de rire devant la réaction de leur nakama. Tous avaient compris que leur nouvelle amie, bien consciente de gêner Zoro avec ses avances, en rajoutait pour le faire tourner bourrique. Tout le monde l'avait compris sauf Zoro, et Luffy bien sûr. Finalement la sabreur se leva et s'éloigna, il allait lui falloir un alcool beaucoup plus fort pour l'empêcher de tordre un certain cou.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, au milieu des rires et des chants. Les villageois, sitôt le banquet terminé, firent un grand feu de joie au milieu de la place, sortirent divers instruments de musique et commencèrent à jouer des airs si entraînants et joyeux que les gens se mirent à danser. De jeunes hommes vinrent chercher Robin, Nami et Anaïs, provoquant la colère de Sanji, afin de leur apprendre leurs danses traditionnelles. Les autres Mugiwaras, à l'exception de Zoro qui boudait, les rejoignirent. Usopp leur fit une démonstration de limbo. Les villageois et ses compagnons essayèrent de l'imiter mais il était vraiment un champion incontesté dans cette discipline. Le seul qui réussit presque à l'égaler fut Luffy, grâce à son corps élastique, mais ce fut son chapeau qui l'empêcha de gagner, car trop large pour passer sous la barre. Usopp fut donc déclaré champion et tous l'acclamèrent. Mahel regardait tout le monde en souriant, chantant et dansant avec les autres, riant aux pitreries des Mugiwaras. Mais elle sentait un regard posé sur elle depuis le début de la soirée, celui de Nico Robin. Celle-ci la fixait comme si elle essayait de lire en elle, ce qui mettait la prêtresse un peu mal à l'aise. Mais l'ambiance était telle qu'elle oublia vite le regard pénétrant de l'archéologue et finit par danser avec les autres jeunes femmes, provoquant des regards admiratifs et quelques saignements de nez pour Sanji.

Alors que la fête battait toujours son plein, Luffy s'éloigna du feu de joie pour aller se chercher à boire. Il avisa les sacs de ses amis, sur le sol, un peu à l'écart. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, personne ne faisait plus attention à lui. C'était le moment où jamais, il attendait ça depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Il le voyait dépasser du sac du cuisiner, le Livre de bord qui lui était interdit. Il tendit la main.


	7. Chapter V 2: Ogondunos: La Loi d'Ogon'

_Waouh ! L'esprit de Noël est passé par là et l'inspiration est revenue en courant ! J'ai enfin pu finir ce chapitre sur lequel je bloquais au départ ! Il est très important, c'est un peu la tournant de l'histoire. Il y a donc des explications qui, j'espère, ne vous ennuieront pas (trop) ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, voici mon petit cadeau de Noël (tu parles d'un cadeau !). Bonne lecture à tous, et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite review ! _

**Chapitre V-2 : **Ogondunos : La Loi d'Ogon'tsar

_Woh ! Alors c'est ça écrire dans le Livre de bord ? Bah c'est pas si terrible,, j'vois pas pourquoi elle en fait toute une histoire Nami ! Bon faut que j'me grouille si elle me chope je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors… L'île de la viande c'est top ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Moi je croyais qu'il y aurait de la viande partout, qui pousserait dans les arbres, ou comme les fleurs, des trucs comme ça ! Mais en fait c'est encore mieux, c'est une île de viande de dino ! Et c'est trop bon, la viande de dino. Merde ! Si je bave sur le livre je vais me faire tuer. Alors, sinon, les gens d'ici ont fait une fête terrible pour nous ! Avec un vrai festin ! Bon, ça manquait un peu de viande parce qu'ils sont pas très forts pour tuer les dinosaures, mais c'était quand même vachement bon ! Et après, ils ont allumé un grand feu et on a dansé autour ! C'était génial ! Les gens, ils avaient un peu peur de nous au début, rapport qu'on est des pirates, tout ça. Mais en fait il ont vu qu'on est cool, et en fait eux aussi ils sont trop sympas. Déjà y a Anaïs qui est une chouette fille, marrante et tout. Je voudrais bien qu'elle soit notre nakama mais ça va être difficile ! On verra ! Enfin ils sont tous super cools dans ce bled, même s'ils sont un peu bizarres quand même. Un truc en rapport avec leur religion, j'ai pas trop compris. En fait il y a Mahel, qui est une sorte de sorcière ou de magicienne parce qu'elle discute avec leur dieu qui a un nom tout pourri, et puis ensuite leur dieu il sauve tout le monde des dinosaures. Débile quoi ! Cette fille, Mahel, il faut voir comment tout le monde l'aime ! C'est dingue ! Mais les autres ils l'adorent. Elle est trop gentille, trop intelligente, trop marrante, bla, bla, bla ! Même Zoro il l'aime bien ! Dingue, je vous dis. Sanji, il dit que c'est la plus belle femme du monde. Rien que ça ? Faut pas déconner ! Robin elle est largement aussi belle qu'elle ! Et Nami elle est carrément_

« Luffy ! ».

Le cri avait fusé, sec comme un coup de feu. Le jeune homme grimaça et regarda autour de lui d'un air coupable. Il était pris la main dans le sac. Il vit Nami, près du feu, qui le regardait avec un air terrible et qui s'avançait droit sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de griffonner une ultime phrase :

_Par contre Mahel est beaucoup plus gentille que Nami_

« Luffy, lâche ça tout de suite !, rugit la rousse en arrivant et en attrapant son capitaine par l'oreille, l'allongeant démesurément.

- Méheu, lâche-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, cracha-t-elle en le lâchant et en se campant bien en face de lui. Je t'avais interdit d'y toucher !

- T'a rien à m'interdire !, répondit Luffy sur le même ton. Et puis d'abord pourquoi les autres ont droit et pas moi ?

- Parce que tu es un crétin ! »..

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, les poings sur les hanches, se défiant du regard. Leur colère était palpable, on la sentait crépiter tout autour d'eux.

« Harpie !, jeta Luffy.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

- M'en fous, bouda le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé écrire comme conneries ? », fit Nami en lui arrachant le livre de bord des mains.

Elle lut la dernière phrase et son regard se durcit.

« Oh…, dit-elle d'une vois dangereusement douce. Alors comme ça je ne suis pas gentille, hein ? ».

Quelque part, loin dans le cerveau de Luffy, diverses sirènes d'alarmes retentirent, des panneaux « Danger » s'élevèrent, à tel point que le jeune homme, pourtant long à la détente, comprit qu'il venait de poser le pied dans un champ de mines. Il se calma aussitôt et prit un air gêné.

« Mais attends, lis tout ce que j'ai écrit avant ! Regard, là j'ai mis…

-Je ne suis pas… Gentille, continua-t-elle sans faire attention le moins du monde aux efforts pathétiques de son capitaine pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait pu écrire de sympa à son sujet. Espèce de… Espèce de… ».

Luffy se prépara à affronter l'ouragan Nami.

« Abruti ! Débile ! Dégénéré !, hurla la jeune femme.

- Mais arrête…

- Crétin ! Pauvre type !

- T'abuse !, s'énerva Luffy. Rabat-joie ! ».

Les deux pirates ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que tout le monde les regardait. La musique, les chants et les danses s'étaient arrêtés dès l'échange des premières insultes. Alors que les villageois découvraient la force des colères de la rousse, les Mugiwaras eux serraient les poings, excédés.

« C'est pas vrai qu'ils remettent ça !, se plaignit Usopp.

- Comment peut-il parler comme ça à mon sucre d'orge, ce con ?, éructait Sanji.

- Ils me font peur, murmura Chopper.

- Ca commence à bien faire, ils sont insupportables !

- Je vais les calmer moi ! », dit sombrement Zoro en se levant, la main sur ses sabres.

Mais il fut pris de vitesse par Robin. La jeune femme ne disait rien, mais on sentait sa colère monter, chose exceptionnelle.

« Seis Fleurs ».

Des bras poussèrent soudain sur les corps de Nami et Luffy, bâillonnant et les ceinturant. Robin se leva dignement et se dirigea vers eux. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Personne n'entendit ce qu'elle leur dit. Ils la virent juste faire des gestes, mais l'expression de leurs amis était suffisante pour voir qu'ils passaient un mauvais moment. Finalement la brune indiqua deux directions opposées, fermement, et libéra les deux pirates qui obéirent et s'éloignèrent en traînant les pieds. Du côté des spectateurs, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Ils virent Robin se recoiffer d'un geste élégant avant de revenir vers eux en souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde était bouche bée.

« La pacificatrice », murmura Usopp avec respect.

La jeune femme se rassit au milieu de ses amis et regarda les villageois.

« Excusez-les, s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle. Où en étions-nous ? Si nous reprenions cette petite fête ? ».

Les gens se regardaient, hésitants. L'ambiance était complètement retombée. Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers Mahel, qui prenait toutes les décisions. Celle-ci sourit et fit un signe au père d'Anaïs et à un autre homme. Ils inclinèrent la tête avec respect et quittèrent la place.

« Mes amis, dit solennellement la prêtresse en se mettant debout, je crois que le moment est venu.

-La Lecture », souffla Anaïs aux pirates avant de se recueillir comme les autres villageois.

Les Mugiwaras se regardèrent, perplexes. Robin, elle, avait les yeux brillants. Elle était impatiente. Les deux hommes revinrent, portant deux paquets volumineux. Ils dévoilèrent deux fragments de stèle couverts d'une écriture étrange.

« La Loi d'Ogon'tsar », murmurèrent les villageois en se signant.

Les pirates s'étaient tournés vers Robin, guettant sa réaction. Tous connaissaient son histoire et son rêve. L'archéologue était restée stoïque, prenant sur elle pour cacher sa déception. Les deux stèles semblaient écrites en Harmeyan, une langue morte depuis des siècles, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Ponéglyphes. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. C'était tout de même un témoignage historique de premier ordre, les vestiges de cette époque étaient rares, et pouvoir en voir un de si près était une chance unique. Mais sa déception restait intacte. Elle sentit les regards de ses amis posés sur elle et leu fit un signe de tête négatif. Ils comprirent. Chopper vint s'assoir près d'elle et posa sa petite patte sur la main de son amie pour la réconforter. Mais Mahel reprenait la parole, et ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la Lecture.

« En l'honneur de nos amis pirates, disait-elle, je vais vous lire les Tables d'Ogon'tsar, notre histoire et sa Loi, qu'Il nous a transmise pour nous éclairer et nous guider sur les chemins de la foi ».

Les villageois, le visage radieux, buvaient ses paroles. La prêtresse sourit aux Mugiwaras et posa la main sur le premier fragment de stèle.

« Il y a une vingtaine d'années, cet homme, commença-t-elle en désignant le père d'Anaïs, m'a trouvée errant dans la forêt, seule, entourée par les dinosaures. N'écoutant que son courage, il a bravement affronté les monstres pour me protéger. Mais c'était inutile. Ils ne me faisaient rien. Pourquoi, mes amis ?

- Grâce à la protection d'Ogon'tsar, notre dieu !, répondirent tous les villageois d'une seule voix.

- Exactement. A 8 ans, après avoir assisté à la mort de ma mère, tuée par un de ces monstres, je me suis retrouvée seule, perdue, mais la lumière divine est tombée sur moi, m'éclairant et me guidant, me protégeant de nos ennemis, dirigeant mes pas vers un abri sûr. Et quel était cet abri ?

-Le Sanctuaire », fit le chœur des villageois.

Les pirates se regardaient, un peu gênés, à l'exception de Sanji qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Mahel.

« Pendant cinq ans notre dieu m'a protégée, nourrie, abreuvée, Il m'a enseigné les secrets. Las de voir le peuple de cette île souffrir et être décimé, Il décida de nous aider. Il m'investit de cette mission sacrée : regrouper les hommes, vivre ensemble dans la paix et la joie, et dans Son amour, sans plus jamais craindre les dinosaures. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé, cher amis ?

- Si !

- Au terme de ces cinq années, quand je fus prête, Il m'a renvoyée vers vous. J'ai erré dans la jungle jusqu'à ce que je sois trouvée. Et ensuite nous nous sommes réunis et avons battis Ogondunos. Et depuis ce jour, nous vivons en paix, protégés de nos ennemis. Nous ne manquons de rien. Les dinosaures, ainsi que les pirates, les mauvais pirates, ajouta-t-elle en souriant aux Mugiwaras, passent leur chemin, et plient devant la volonté d'Ogon'tsar. Mes amis je vous le dis, bienheureux ceux qui sont aimés de notre dieu, car ils vivront heureux et en sécurité pour toujours !

- Gloire à Ogon'tsar notre dieu, psalmodièrent les villageois.

- Fier de nous, Il nous a honoré de sa parole divine ! Gravant sur ses pierres notre histoire et sa Loi, ses commandements divins ! ».

Robin fronçait les sourcils, regardant tour à tour les fragments de roche et la prêtresse que tous acclamaient. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas remarqué son trouble et s'efforçaient de prendre un air intéressé et convaincu, même si la religion était pour eux un sujet délicat notamment depuis qu'ils avaient vu les ravages d'Eneru, le faux dieu, sur Skypiea. Mais tous, même Zoro, sentaient que leurs nouveaux amis accordaient beaucoup d'importance à leur religion, et ils gardaient leurs réserves pour eux. Enfin, tous sauf un. Depuis le début de l'histoire de Mahel, Luffy se tortillait sur le sol, ne pouvant pas rester tranquille. Il avait quelque chose à dire, ça se sentait. Soudain il n'y tint plus.

« C'est vraiment trop biz…, commença-t-il avant que Nami, qui l'avait senti venir et qui s'était approchée de lui, ne le bâillonne de sa main.

-Excusez-nous une minute, dit-elle en souriant à Mahel qui s'était interrompue. Continuez, ne faites pas attention à nous ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de traîner le capitaine à l'écart.

Les autres pirates firent des sourires gênés aux villageois, mécontents que la Lecture ait été interrompue, leur faisant signe de continuer. Ils ne jetèrent aucun regard derrière eux, malgré leur inquiétude. Mais il n'y avait pas de cris, ni d'insultes, donc ça devait aller. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, Nami et Luffy les rejoignirent et se rassirent en silence. Sanji observa la jeune femme à la dérobée, étonné de ne pas la trouver énervée. Quant à Chopper, il essaya d'examiner Luffy avant de constater, étonné, qu'il n'avait aucun bleu, ni aucune ecchymose, ce qui était d'habitude le cas après une discussion animée avec Nami.

Pendant ce temps, les villageois récitaient les commandements d'Ogon'tsar d'une seule voix, regardant leur prêtresse avec adoration. Mais, au milieu d'eux, Anaïs se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle avait beaucoup observé Robin, pendant la Lecture, et avait remarqué sa réaction de surprise, et son air perplexe. Et l'attitude un peu gênée des autres Mugiwaras ne lui avait pas échappée non plus. Elle repensait à leur réserve quand elle leur avait parlé pour la première fois de sa religion. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

« Jeune pirates, disait Mahel, c'est la toute première fois que nous laissons des étrangers assister à la Lecture. Soyez conscients, je vous prie, de l'honneur et de la confiance que nous vous témoignons. Mais la lumière d'Ogon'tsar est sur vous, je la vois. Nous sommes donc heureux de vous accueillir dans notre communauté, comme de vrais habitants de cette île. Vous êtes ici chez vous, pour aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses ouailles, après cette magnifique fête, il est temps de nous séparer. Allez en paix, mes amis, et que la lumière d'Ogon'tsar soit sur vous et vous assure à tous un sommeil paisible et réparateur !

-Grâce soit rendue à notre dieu et à son envoyée », psalmodièrent encore les villageois avant de se relever et de se serrer dans les bras les uns les autres.

Les pirates, sentant que la cérémonie était terminée, se levèrent à leur tour. Le père d'Anaïs, qui avait une grande maison, proposa d'accueillir les Mugiwaras qui acceptèrent avec plaisir l'invitation. Ils se dirigèrent en riant vers la demeure de leurs amis. Mais Robin resta en arrière, observant les villageois qui rangeaient la place et, surtout, brûlant de s'approcher des reliques. Finalement elle n'y tint plus et approcha pour les observer de plus près. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se rendit compte que Mahel était près d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, fit la jeune femme. Je suis bien consciente de leur caractère sacré, mais je suis archéologue et… Ma curiosité a été la plus forte !

- Ne vous excusez-pas, répondit la prêtresse en souriant. La curiosité, loin d'être un défaut à mes yeux, est plutôt une qualité indispensable. Pouvez-vous lire cette langue ?, demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à Robin de s'approcher des fragments de roche.

- Non, mentit la brune en n'hésitant pas un instant. Je ne connais pas ce langage. Comment avez-vous appris à la déchiffrer ?

- C'est notre dieu, Ogon'tsar, qui m'a montré leur signification, dans sa grande sagesse.

- Oh. C'est une histoire incroyable quand même, dit Robin, mine de rien. Une enfant seule dans la jungle qui survit toutes ces années…

- C'est mon dieu qui m'est apparu et qui a pris soin de moi.

- Et depuis, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec lui ? Vous avez dû avoir du mal à convaincre les autres de votre bonne foi au début, non ?

- Ils m'ont vue marchant au milieu des monstres sans crainte, et sans danger, et ils ont été convaincus sur le champ. Vous êtes une femme de science, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Robin, je comprends votre scepticisme. Mais vous savez, après des générations à être persécutés par les dinosaures à vivre au jour le jour, chacun pour soi, les gens de cette île avaient besoin plus que tout d'une lueur d'espoir.

- Et de quelqu'un pour les guider, ajouta l'archéologue.

- C'est vrai. Et personne ne le regrette aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, effectivement. Je peux encore vous poser une question ?, dit Robin en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de ce brouillard qui entoure l'île ? ».

Mahel fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à un banc qui n'avait pas encore été rangé. Elle s'y assit et fit signe à Robin de la rejoindre.

« C'est une chose étrange, et à laquelle je ne comprends pas grand-chose moi-même. D'après ce que je sais, l'île a toujours été protégée par cette nappe de brouillard, la rendant difficilement accessible, avant même que le culte d'Ogon'tsar ne se répande parmi nous.

- Nous avons rencontré un homme qui est venu sur cette île, il y a longtemps, dit Robin. C'est lui qui nous a dit que le brouillard ne se levait que très rarement, et que l'île était quasiment introuvable.

- Un homme qui est venu sur cette île vous dites ? C'est étonnant, je ne me rappelle pas de ça…, répondit Mahel, déstabilisée pour la première fois. En ce qui concerne le brouillard, il se lève à chaque nouvelle lune, pendant environ 24 heures. Mais il faut vraiment avoir beaucoup de chance pour passer par là à ce moment, et pour la voir. Cet homme a exagéré bien sûr, en la disant introuvable, mais sans doute pas intentionnellement.

- E n plus, il ne savait sans doute pas que le brouillard se levait avec les changements de lune… Après tout, c'est souvent comme ça que naissent les légendes, à partir d'un élément mal compris, et qui se trouve amplifié par le bouche à oreille, dit l'archéologue, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Mahel en riant.

- Mais pourquoi les villageois n'ont-ils pas le droit de sortir de chez eux ces jours-là ?

- Comment…, commença la prêtresse avant de comprendre. C'est Anaïs qui vous en a parlé, évidemment. Et bien, c'est le jour qu'a choisi Ogon'tsar pour communiquer avec nous, par mon intermédiaire. C'est une des Lois que nous devons respecter. Je dois me rendre, seule, au sanctuaire, pour la journée et la nuit, afin de communier et de purifier mon esprit par la prière et le jeûne. Les villageois, restant chez eux, doivent également jeûner et prier.

- Je vois… Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions si gentiment. Vous savez, dit Robin en se levant, j'ai rencontré de nombreuses religions au cours de ma vie, mais celle-ci est étonnante. Pas de sacrifices, ni de cadeaux offerts au dieu, des commandements raisonnables, pas d'hystérie, un message de paix… Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprise.

- La voie d'Ogon'tsar est ainsi, répondit la prêtresse en se relevant également. Il n'attend de nous que de la confiance et de l'amour, que nous lui donnons avec plaisir. C'est pourquoi nous sommes si heureux et sereins.

- Je vous croie », dit Robin avant de la saluer et de prendre congé.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison du père d'Anaïs, songeuse, repensant à sa conversation avec la prêtresse. Elle passa devant un vieil homme, assis sur le pas de sa porte, qui baragouinait des choses incompréhensibles. Soudain elle s'arrêta et revint en arrière, à hauteur de l'homme qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

« Êtes-vous le vieux Tomsen ? », demanda-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'Anaïs leur avait dit, au sujet du vieil homme qui racontait des histoires.

Le vieil homme arrêta de marmonner et releva la tête, fixant la jeune femme avec un regard pétillant de malice.

« Et vous êtes la pirate curieuse ?, répondit-il, provoquant le rire de Robin qui s'accroupit face à lui.

- Exactement. Je suis même très curieuse, et je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca se pourrait, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. On voit pas souvent des pirates par ici, il se passe pas grand-chose, on s'ennuie… ».

Robin, qui avait relevé le « pas souvent », rit franchement.

« Si nous passions un marché ?, proposa-t-elle en tendant la main au vieil homme. Vos histoires contre les miennes ?

-Vendu ! », répondit Tomsen en lui serrant la main sans hésiter une seconde.

Robin sourit avant de tourner son regard vers la place. Elle vit que Mahel et Anaïs, qui venait de la rejoindre, l'observaient. Elles lui sourirent et lui firent un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner en parlant. Mais le vieil homme l'invitait à la suivre chez lui, et Robin se concentra sur son récit.

« Luffy réveille-toi ! ».

Le jeune homme protesta. Quelqu'un le secouait pour le tirer de son sommeil. Mais lui voulait rester dans son rêve, peuplé de côtes de porc, de gigots et autres pièces de viande qui dansaient autour de lui.

« Luffy ! », insista Nami en le secouant plus fort.

Au milieu de son rêve, le capitaine crut reconnaître la voix de sa navigatrice qui l'appelait. Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle tremblait, et on sentait l'urgence dans sa voix. Il commença à émerger. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Nami. La jeune femme, les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré, semblait très inquiète.

« Nami qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda le jeune homme, complètement réveillé maintenant.

La jeune femme, tremblante, ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle se calma, respira, et lui dit :

« C'est Robin… ».


	8. Chapter VI: Retrouver Robin

_Nouveau chapitre ! Alors là, je ne respecte pas les délais que j'avais annoncés, je vais plus vite ! Faut dire merci (ou pas remarquez c'est vous qui voyez) à TiteNana elle me motive vachement cette esclavagiste (nan nan je plaisante, elle va me fouetter sinon !). Bon, plus sérieusement, ses encouragements associés à ce que je lis dans les reviews ça me motive énormément (en gros, si vous n'avez pas saisi l'allusion, plein plein de reviews please !)._

_Sinon, que dire de ce petit chapitre : ah oui, quand même, je connais quelqu'un qui va s'arracher les cheveux, ou en tout cas, qui va apprécier ce chapitre mais chut ! c'est un secret (de polichinelle le secret mais bon, c'est pas grave). J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, ma lectrice en avant première a aimé en tout cas, donc c'est plutôt bon signe. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Ps : je republie le chapitre, car j'avais laissé passer trop de fautes ! Merci à TiteNana, Clowsama et Raflon pour me l'avoir fait remarquer !_

**Chapitre VI : **Retrouver Robin

_C'est une catastrophe ! C'est horrible ! C'est la fin du monde ! Robin a disparu ! Au cœur de la nuit noire et mystérieuse, notre amie s'est évaporée, envolée. La panique nous gagne ! Hier nous nous sentions si bien, aimés, adulés par les villageois, qui nous accueillaient en héros ! Et ce matin, l'horreur était là. Il faut absolument la retrouver! Mais l'enquête s'annonce difficile. Heureusement, nous avons la chance d'avoir le meilleur détective du monde, j'ai nommé, moi-même le grand Usopp-sama ! Mes talents de réflexion et de déduction viendront certainement à bout de ce mystère. Je retrouverai Robin et s'il s'avère qu'elle a été enlevée, alors moi et mes huit mille hommes volerons à sa rescousse ! Tremblez, infâmes kidnappeurs d'archéologue ! Le grand cap'tain Usopp est…_

« Tu crois que c'est le moment d'écrire des conneries ?, lui lança Zoro qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Amène-toi ».

Usopp soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il voulut répliquer mais le regard de son nakama l'en empêcha. Il avait raison, l'heure était grave. Leur amie avait disparu dans des circonstances étranges et ils devaient la retrouver. Le sniper rejoignit ses compagnons qui étaient réunis au centre du village. Les Mugiwaras, accompagnés d'Anaïs et Mahel, essayaient de retracer la soirée de Robin, après la fin de la fête.

« Nous avons parlé quelques minutes, disait la prêtresse, elle voulait en savoir plus sur mon histoire, et sur le brouillard qui entoure l'île. Mais ensuite, elle est repartie et j'ai crû qu'elle vous rejoignait.

- Attendez, rappelez-vous, intervint Anaïs. Je suis venue vous parler, juste après son départ, et nous l'avons aperçue…

- Tu as raison, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Nous l'avons vue parler avec le vieux Tomsen, expliqua la prêtresse aux pirates suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Le vieux Tomsen ?

- Ah oui, se rappela Nami, c'est ce vieil homme dont tu nous as parlé Anaïs. Celui qui raconte des histoires à propos de… Trésors, fit-elle avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

- Ouais, voilà, c'est ça, dit Usopp alors que Chopper essayait de faire revenir Nami, perdue dans ses rêves de richesses. Donc elle est allée chez ce vieux et après…

- Les hommes qui montaient la garde ont retrouvé ce matin des lambeaux de vêtements et du sang, ainsi que des traces de lutte à l'extérieur du village.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle serait allée foutre là-bas ?, intervint Zoro.

Alors que les jeunes gens se posaient des questions, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était advenu de leur amie, Luffy et Sanji ne disaient rien. Le capitaine parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir le « pourquoi du comment », et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir à la recherche de sa nakama. Sanji parce que, la bave lui coulant presque des lèvres, il s'imaginait déjà en prince charmant sauvant la belle demoiselle en détresse.

« Il faut qu'on parle à ce vieux, pour savoir ce qu'il lui a dit !, disait Nami, revenue à elle.

- Pourquoi ?, intervint Luffy. On s'en fout de ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut quand même qu'on comprenne…

- C'est pas le plus important ça, ce qu'il faut c'est retrouver Robin. On verra après pour le reste.

- Luffy n'a pas tort, dit Zoro.

- C'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée on aura tout le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous avez l'air sûrs qu'elle va bien, dit soudain Anaïs. Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas être défaitiste ou vous porter la poisse, mais… On a retrouvé du sang, et des signes d'un combat violent… Alors, il faut peut-être vous préparer à… ».

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de ses amis.

« Tu ne la connais pas comme nous, dit Chopper. Tu sais Robin elle est vraiment très forte, et super intelligente. Elle peut se sortir de presque toutes les situations !

- Elle a quand même réussi à échapper à la Marine pendant vingt ans ! Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine quand ils ont commencé à la rechercher !, ajouta Usopp avec respect.

- Alors on sait qu'elle n'est pas morte, conclut Luffy avec conviction. On a confiance en elle ! ».

Quelle foi ils avaient les uns dans les autres. En fait, c'était ça être nakamas. Anaïs sourit. Elle était très inquiète pour Robin, elle aussi, mais si les pirates disaient qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir, elle les croyait. Soudain elle vit son père les rejoindre en courant.

« Mahel, appelait-il.

- Que se passe-t-il papa ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Mahel, haletait le villageois sans faire attention à sa fille, il faut… Il faut… C'est Tomsen ! ».

Tous se précipitèrent vers la maison du vieil homme, Mahel et Anaïs par inquiétude pour lui, les Mugiwaras parce qu'il était le denier à avoir vu Robin. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent un groupe de villageois sortir de la maison, la mine sombre. L'un des hommes aperçut Mahel et lui fit un signe de tête négatif. La prêtresse soupira, fit signe aux pirates de rester dehors, et rentra dans la maison avant d'en fermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Zoro à Anaïs.

- Tomsen est mort, murmura celle-ci, plus pour elle-même qu'en réponse au sabreur. C'est… Je l'ai toujours connu, c'est bizarre, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse mourir…

- Attends tu dis qu'il est mort ?, l'interrompit Luffy. Mais comment tu le sais ?

- C'est pour ça que mon père est venu chercher Mahel, c'est elle qui administre les derniers sacrements. Mais elle est arrivée trop tard… Pauvre homme, qu'Ogon'tsar l'accueille près de Lui et qu'il connaisse la paix éternelle, psalmodia-t-elle en se signant.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, chuchota Nami à l'oreille d'Usopp. Mais comment on va savoir ce qu'il a dit à Robin maintenant ?

- En plus, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il meure peu après la disparition de Robin ? Comme si on voulait nous empêcher d'en apprendre plus, ajouta le sniper.

- Attendez… ».

Anaïs les regardait, l'air horrifiée.

« Vous… Vous sous-entendez que… Quelqu'un pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

- Euh… Ca tombe sous le sens, répondit Usopp, étonné par la réaction de leur amie.

- C'est faux !, s'écria la jeune femme, surprenant les pirates. Vous vous trompez ! Personne ne pourrait faire ça, ce serait enfreindre la Loi !

- Mais Anaïs…, commença Nami en voulant poser la main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi, tu ne comprends pas. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne croyez en rien, et ça n'est pas grave, chacun ses choix. Mais nous, nous avons foi en Ogon'tsar, nous L'aimons et Il nous aime, et nous respectons Ses commandements ! Nous ne pouvons même pas envisager de faire du mal à une autre personne !

- Arrête un peu tes boniments !, lança Zoro en se plaçant face à elle. Qui est-ce que t'essayes de convaincre, là ? Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, qu'ils aient une religion ou pas. Aucun dieu n'a jamais pu empêcher les gens de se battre, de se mentir, et de faire du mal. C'est comme ça, c'est la nature humaine !

- Oy Marimo…, commença Sanji qui voyait Anaïs se décomposer.

- Tu crois vraiment que les gens d'ici sont incapables de faire le mal ? Il est temps de te réveiller… Arrête un peu de croire toutes ces fadaises et vois la réalité telle qu'elle est ! ».

Les pirates n'avaient jamais vu le jeune homme tenir un si long discours, et s'ils regrettaient un peu la façon dont il avait dit tout ça, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Sanji, qui voyait qu'Anaïs était sous le choc, voulut poser la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, mais elle le repoussa avec colère.

« Vous ne savez rien de notre vie ici, cracha-t-elle. De quel droit vous critiquez notre religion et nos croyances ? Avant votre arrivée, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème ! C'est de votre faute ! ».

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, elle partit en courant, ravalant ses larmes. Les Mugiwaras, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, la laissèrent partir.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais à faire preuve de tact ?, reprocha Nami à Zoro. C'est notre amie…

-C'est pour son bien que je lui ai parlé comme ça. Il est temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux… ».

Mais le bretteur s'interrompit en voyant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir lentement. La prêtresse sortit, pâle, les yeux rouges. Elle s'approcha du groupe.

« C'est toujours difficile de dire adieu à l'un des nôtres, dit-elle aux pirates en essuyant une larme.

- Nous comprenons, lui dit Chopper. C'est pareil pour nous, c'est pour ça que nous voulons retrouver notre amie.

- Vous avez raison, nous pleurerons Tomsen lorsque nous saurons ce qu'il est advenu de Nico Robin. Il faut la retrouver ! », ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

- De quoi est mort cet homme ?, demanda Nami.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs bouteilles vides près de son lit. Tomsen avait toujours tendance à trop boire, ça n'était pourtant pas faute de le mettre en garde…

- Je pourrais peut-être l'examiner ?, proposa Chopper en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, je sais que vous êtes très inquiets pour votre amie, et je le suis aussi, mais nous avons des rites à respecter lorsque l'un des nôtres meurt. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Chopper, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser…

- Mais il faut savoir de quoi il est mort !, s'exclama Usopp.

- En quoi cela nous aidera-t-il…, commença la prêtresse avant de comprendre. Vous croyez que quelqu'un est responsable de ces évènements ?

- Ecoutez, ne le prenez pas mal, intervint Nami. On sait que vous respectez la Loi de votre dieu, et que vous ne devez pas faire le mal, mais ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence !

- Vous n'avez pas tort, approuva la femme, pensive, provoquant la surprise des pirates. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Euh… C'est juste que… On en a parlé avec Anaïs et elle l'a plutôt mal pris, expliqua Usopp.

- Elle est jeune, et elle est inquiète pour votre amie, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Moi, j'ai plus d'expérience, je sais bien que les hommes restent des hommes, et que nulle religion, aussi bonne soit-elle, ne peut changer la nature profonde des êtres.

- Bah c'est ce que je lui aie dit, bougonna Zoro.

- N'interromps pas Mahel-chan, Marimo, sinon je t'en colle une !, rugit Sanji.

- Donc, dit Nami en ignorant les deux nakamas qui commençaient à se battre, puisque vous êtes d'accord avec nous sur le fait que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, pourquoi ne pas laisser Chopper examiner le vieil homme ?

- Et bien… Peut-être que je peux faire un geste, dit Mahel après quelques secondes de silence. Mais avant que vous puissiez le voir, il doit être purifié ».

Voyant que les pirates ne comprenaient pas, elle s'expliqua.

« Le corps de Tomsen va être veillé par les villageois pendant 48 heures, afin de préparer par nos prières son passage dans l'au-delà.

- 48 heures !, s'écria Chopper. Mais…

- Je peux vous assurer que personne ne touchera son corps, mais je ne peux vraiment pas passer outre le rituel. On parle de son repos éternel, insista-t-elle, c'est vraiment très important pour nous. Je ne peux pas faire plus, je suis désolée.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, la rassura Nami, nous vous remercions.

- Sublime Mahel-chan, votre gentillesse n'a d'égale que votre beauté, se pâma Sanji en se jetant aux pieds de la prêtresse, gênée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? », murmura Chopper, déçu.

Tous se regardèrent, inquiets et désemparés. Finalement ce fut Luffy qui proposa une solution.

« Chopper, tu peux sentir son odeur, non ?

- Euh, oui. Mais j'ai déjà…

- Je sais mais ça ne coûte rien de recommencer, non ? ».

Chopper haussa les épaules et se concentra pour retrouver l'odeur de son amie, qui commençait déjà à disparaître. Quand il l'eut repérée, il la suivit. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Seul Luffy resta un peu en arrière. Il avait l'air confiant, pas trop inquiet, mais ça n'était qu'une façade. Il savait que s'il se mettait, lui, à paniquer, les autres perdraient confiance. Mais il sentait que la situation s'envenimait après la mort de cet homme, et il était soucieux. Il se rendit compte que Nami n'avait pas suivi les autres et qu'elle le regardait. Il se força à sourire, comme si de rien n'était, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

« Tu es inquiet, toi aussi, dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de lui.

- Mais non, j'ai confiance en …

- Allez, je te connais trop bien, l'interrompit-elle en souriant. Ca marche peut-être avec les autres, mais moi je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Robin. Moi aussi, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

- On doit croire en elle », dit finalement le capitaine qui, après une courte hésitation, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nami, qu'il serra doucement, pour la réconforter.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ils sourirent. Robin était forte, elle n'était pas morte. Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre leurs nakamas. Sanji, qui s'était étonné de ne pas voir Nami, était revenu sur ses pas et avait assisté à la scène. Il ne comprenait décidément pas à quoi ils jouaient ces deux là. La veille au soir ils se sautaient à la gorge et là… Mais il fit mine de rien, se contentant de sourire à la navigatrice en admirant sa beauté, comme toujours, alors qu'ils retrouvaient le groupe.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'entrée du village. Chopper se concentrait, mais l'odeur de son amie était de plus en plus ténue. Zoro regarda autour de lui et aperçut Anaïs, qui les observait. La jeune femme regrettait de s'être emportée, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de les rejoindre et de s'excuser. Elle croisa le regard de Zoro et se renfrogna. Il pouvait vraiment être imbuvable parfois. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi vivement. Après tout, elle était connue pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, et elle avait un sens de la répartie qui lui permettait d'habitude de toujours avoir le dernier mot, sans s'énerver. Mais là… Peut-être qu'elle avait réagi comme ça parce que les paroles de Zoro faisaient écho à ses propres doutes et interrogations sur sa religion. Déjà avant qu'elle ne les rencontre, elle avait du mal avec certains aspects de son culte, trop mystérieux ou étranges. Et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, les Mugiwaras avaient plusieurs fois mis le doigt sur des détails qui ne collaient pas, des choses illogiques, des points qui lui posaient problème à elle aussi. Et elle avait vu la réaction de Robin, hier, pendant la Lecture. Elle avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais là encore elle avait préféré se voiler la face. En fait, elle s'en voulait un peu. Peut-être que si elle avait parlé avec l'archéologue, celle-ci n'aurait pas disparu. Elle se rendit compte que les pirates bougeaient et se concentra sur eux. Ils sortaient du village. Anaïs eut un pincement au cœur, elle aurait tellement voulu être avec eux. Mais elle était soulagée de voir que Mahel les aidait, la prêtresse, qu'elle considérait comme une amie, saurait les aider. Et elle pourrait peut-être parler avec elle, à son retour, car elle était toujours de bon conseil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Zoro ?, demanda Usopp.

- Hum ? Si on te demande, répondit le sabreur en détournant le regard. Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Euh… Elle a quitté le village alors… Suivez-moi ! ».

Il s'élança et tous le suivirent. Mahel se rapprocha de Nami.

« Je ne m'explique pas comment elle a pu passer sans se faire voir des deux hommes qui montaient la garde, souffla-t-elle à la navigatrice.

-Mais… C'est Robin », répondit la rousse comme si elle énonçait une vérité universelle.

Chopper s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, quelques mètres plus loin après s'être enfoncé dans la jungle. Les Mugiwaras regardèrent autour d'eux. Les arbres éventrés, les buissons piétinés, et surtout le sang sur le sol et les lambeaux de vêtements montraient qu'un combat violent s'était tenu ici. Nami se mordit la lèvre. C'est elle qui était arrivée la première sur les lieux ce matin, alertée par les villageois, et quand elle avait vu le sang sur le sol… Ca l'avait bouleversée, et elle avait couru prévenir son capitaine. Se retrouver là, de nouveau, c'était difficile, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Les visages de ses compagnons étaient fermés, et elle comprit qu'ils pensaient tous comme elle.

« Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de plus ?, demanda Luffy à Chopper. Bon, bah, on refait un tour pour voir si on n'aurait pas raté quelque chose », dit-il en voyant le signe de tête négatif du petit renne.

Ils commencèrent à chercher dans les fourrés, dans les arbres, à la recherche d'un indice susceptible de les aider à retrouver Robin. Même Mahel se mit au travail. Et ce fut-elle qui trouva quelque chose de nouveau.

« Venez voir !, appela-t-elle. Regardez ça », ajouta-t-elle quand les pirates l'eurent rejointe.

Elle montrait un rocher, à moitié caché sous les plantes, sur lequel ils virent des traces de sang et des cheveux noirs. Chopper s'agenouilla.

« C'est le sang de Robin, dit-il. Elle a dû tomber et se cogner la tête sur cette pierre. Un traumatisme crânien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, même si ça n'échappa à aucun de ses compagnons. Mais elle n'est pas morte, sinon il y aurai une odeur bien particulière. Non, elle a dû être emmenée ailleurs…

- Est-ce que tu sens l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Personne d'humain, je sens juste les odeurs des animaux préhistoriques.

- Et si elle avait été emmenée pour… Être dévorée, chuchota Usopp avant qu'une claque de Nami ne le fasse taire.

- Ne dis pas ça espèce de crétin !, cria-t-elle. Chopper a dit qu'elle était vivante quand elle a quitté les lieux, alors ne dis pas… ».

Usopp se prépara à recevoir une nouvelle claque mais il se rendit compte que Luffy avait attrapé le bras de Nami, l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son geste. La jeune femme se calma instantanément et fit ses excuses au sniper qui les accepta d'autant plus volontiers qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de Robin.

« C'est décidé !, dit soudain Mahel qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. On va vous aider ! ».

Les Mugiwaras se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce que…, commença Luffy.

-Je vais réunir les hommes du village, et on va organiser… On va organiser une grande battue ! Si vous dites que votre amie est en vie, je vous crois, et je suis sûre que tous les hommes seront prêts à vous apporter leur aide ! On va quadriller la jungle, en faisant des équipes ! Si elle est en vie, quelque part, on la trouvera ! ».

La prêtresse se tut et regarda les jeunes gens qui lui souriaient. Elle hocha la tête et ils coururent tous en direction du village. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout le village était rassemblé sur la place et écoutait les paroles de Mahel.

« Nous devons les aider !, disait-elle avec détermination. Ils ont sauvé Anaïs, il y a peu, et maintenant ce sont eux qui ont besoin de nous ! C'est notre devoir de faire ça ! ».

La plupart des hommes approuvèrent ces paroles, mais certaines voix s'élevèrent pour protester que les pirates n'étaient pas des leurs, et qu'ils n'iraient pas risquer leur vie pour des étrangers. Mais avant même que la prêtresse ne réponde, ce fut le père d'Anaïs qui prit la parole :

« Et alors !, cria-t-il. Ma fille non plus n'était pas des leurs, mais ils l'ont quand même protégée. Et depuis quand tournons-nous le dos à ceux qui ont besoin de nous juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas de notre village ? Nous avons partagé le gîte et le couvert avec eux, nous avons dansé et chanté ensemble, ils ont assisté à la Lecture, notre prêtresse elle-même à dit que la lumière d'Ogon'tsar était sur eux ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? Allons-nous les laisser tomber quand ils réclament notre aide ? ».

Une grande clameur lui répondit. Les hommes, galvanisés par ces paroles, levaient le poing et assuraient les pirates de leur soutien. Mahel sourit aux Mugiwaras qui n'en revenaient pas de l'attitude de ces personnes. Ils étaient des étrangers, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis 24 heures, mais ils étaient tous là, pour les aider.

« Les amis, intervint la prêtresse quand ils se furent calmés, nous allons faire plusieurs groupes. L'un des groupes sera protégé par ma présence, les monstres ne l'attaqueront pas ! Mais pour les autres… Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura du danger !

- Nous sommes assez forts pour battre les dinosaures, intervint Luffy, suivi de Sanji et Zoro. SI l'un de nous va dans chaque groupe, vous n'aurez rien à craindre !

- Tu m'oublies, Luffy !, dit Nami en sortant son Perfect Climat Tact.

- Nami tu restes ici, répondit le capitaine sans la regarder.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, pas question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi… C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec une telle intensité que la jeune femme recula. Usopp, tu veilles sur elle. Chopper, ajouta-t-il, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, c'est toi qui voit si tu t'en sens capable ou pas.

- Euh… Je…, commença le renne, hésitant, avant de voir le regard de son capitaine dans lequel il ne vit que de la confiance. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

- Alors c'est bon. Une des équipes ira jusqu'au Thousand Sunny, notre navire, pour voir si Robin n'y est pas allée, et pour récupérer Franky, notre dernier nakama ».

Mahel acquiesça et commença à organiser les groupes. Seuls Nami et Usopp restaient à l'écart. Sanji, voyant que la navigatrice surtout souffrait de ne pas participer aux rechercher, s'approcha d'elle.

« Luffy a raison, tu sais. Si on doit s'inquiéter pour toi, on se battra moins bien, Nami-swan. Pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui dise ça, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. Alors, ne lui en veux pas trop ! Remarque, si tu veux lui faire la tête, et lui faire payer, ne te retiens pas… », fit-il avant de s'éloigner, réussissant à faire sourire la jeune femme.

Nami et Usopp regardèrent les divers groupes s'éloigner dans la forêt. Celui de Luffy fut le dernier à partir, et quand il se retourna pour leur faire signe, Nami hésita et finalement elle lui sourit, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis, et les deux amis restaient seuls avec les femmes et les hommes trop vieux ou trop jeunes pour participer à la battue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en les attendant ?, demanda Usopp.

- Aucune idée, répondit d'abord Nami avant de réfléchir. C'est vrai que cette femme de l'école, je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle, m'avait demandé de venir parler aux enfants de la navigation et de la cartographie. Je pense que je vais y aller, ça me fera du bien de ne pas penser à… De m'occuper. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Euh… Non, moi aussi je me suis rappelé d'un truc à faire, dit Usopp qui trouvait la cartographie ennuyeuse à mourir, mais qui n'aurait jamais osé le dire à son amie, sous peine de mourir au sens propre.

- Ah… Bon, et bien à plus tard alors », dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Le sniper soupira. Il s'en tirait bien. Mais il ne supportait pas de rester à ne rien faire pendant que Robin était en danger. Il décida de mettre ses dons d'observation et de déduction au service de cette noble cause, et de reprendre l'enquête depuis le départ. Il retraça donc le parcours de l'archéologue dans le village, une fois encore, pour aboutir à la même conclusion. Plusieurs fois il crut voir Anaïs qui l'observait, mais elle ne fit jamais mine de venir vers lui, alors il décida de la laisser tranquille. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Si seulement il pouvait avoir accès au corps de Tomsen… Enfin, si Chopper pouvait avoir accès à son corps, lui pourrait trouver des indices que son cerveau génial analyserait ensuite et qui leur permettraient de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il entendit soudain des cris de joie, et il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il se releva du banc sur lequel il était allongé et vit Nami qui courait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils reviennent », dit simplement la navigatrice avant de le planter là pour aller à l'entrée du village.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Elle arriva au seuil du village pour voir revenir Zoro et ses hommes d'abord, l'air sombre, bredouilles. Puis ce fut le groupe de Chopper qui revint. Le petit renne semblait exténué et malheureux. Le groupe de Sanji revint également, ainsi que celui de Mahel, tous fatigués et n'ayant rien trouvé. Mais le groupe de Luffy manquait à l'appel. A mesure que le temps passait sans les voir revenir, Nami sentait monter son angoisse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses nakamas se relayèrent à ses côtés pour guetter le retour du capitaine et des hommes, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour accompagner le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Elle repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, la veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait entraîné à l'écart. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait obéi si facilement quand il lui avait de rester en arrière. Si seulement…

« Les voilà ! ».

Nami, tendue, sentit ses compagnons, dans le même état, qui la rejoignaient. Ils virent arriver des villageois d'abord, suivis de Luffy. Le jeune homme, l'air soucieux et fatigué, lui fit un pâle sourire. Toute la tension qu'elle ressentait s'envola alors.

« Robin n'est pas avec lui, dit Chopper, les larmes aux yeux.

- Robin, murmura la navigatrice en se rendant compte que c'était le dernier groupe qui rentrait bredouille. Non…

- Et pas de Franky non plus, intervint Zoro. C'était pourtant son groupe qui devait le ramener ! ».

Luffy, tête basse, avançait comme un condamné à mort. Ils avaient ratissé leur secteur avant de se rendre au Sunny, mais rien, il n'y avait aucune trace de Robin. Il s'en voulait déjà terriblement de ne pas avoir su protéger son amie. Et voilà qu'en arrivant au navire, ils avaient trouvé le campement ravagé, comme si une terrible bataille avait eu lieu. Et plus aucune trace de Franky. Il releva les yeux et croisa les regards de ses compagnons, dans lesquels il y avait la même question muette. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de leur avouer… C'était maintenant deux nakamas qui manquaient à l'appel.


	9. Chapter VII: Enquête à Ogondunos

_Voilà la suite ! Bon, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Je crois que la muse de l'inspiration devait être en RTT, parce que franchement, elle m'a lâchement abandonnée sur ce coup ! Du coup, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux… C'et vous qui verrez ! Mais ma super bêta-lectrice m'a dit que ça allait, donc je le publie tel quel ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, et bonne lecture !_

_Ps : désolée pour ce titre tout pourri, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre !_

**Chapitre VII : **Enquête à Ogondunos

_19 mars : Robin a disparue. On l'a cherchée. On est allés dans la jungle, avec des gars du village. Rien. Maintenant Franky a disparu._

« Merde tu sais écrire toi ? ».

Zoro releva la tête et croisa le regard moqueur de Sanji. Celui-ci jeta un œil sur le carnet et ricana.

« Tu devrais être encore plus descriptif, dit-il, moqueur.

- La ferme !

- Non mais je rigole pas… Tu sais que t'es doué ? C'est… Palpitant ! ».

Pour toute réponse, Zoro laissa tomber le carnet et se jeta sur son nakama. Les deux commencèrent à se battre, quand ils furent interrompus par les poings de leur navigatrice.

« Espèce de nuls !, cria-t-elle, le poing encore fumant. Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? Deux de nos nakamas ont disparu je vous signale ! ».

Les deux pirates, têtes basses, deux bosses émergeant sur leurs crânes, restaient silencieux. Satisfaite, Nami se retourna vers ses compagnons. Tous étaient tendus, inquiets. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, après le retour de Luffy au village. Usopp avait interrogé le jeune homme, lui demandant de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu. Le capitaine, fatigué, avait essayé de se souvenir.

« Bah on a marché super longtemps, avec les gars du village. On a été attaqués plusieurs fois mais ça m'a pas posé de problèmes. On a suivi la rivière jusqu'au camp.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Euh, le Suny d'abord. Franky a réussi à pas mal réparer la coque, il a bien bossé. Mais c'est après que j'ai vu le camp… ».

Luffy avait dégluti. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant leurs affaires détruites, piétinées, les arbres arrachés, le sang sur le sol. Mais c'est surtout lorsqu'il avait vu les bouteilles de coca renversées et la chemise de Franky, lacérée et couverte de sang, qu'il avait réalisé. Il avait quand même couru jusqu'au Thousand Sunny, et l'avait fouillé de fond en comble, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de son nakama. Les villageois avaient vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et avait commencé à le regarder de travers. Il les entendait chuchoter. Plusieurs fois, au retour, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prier, fuyant Luffy comme s'il portait malheur.

« Hum…, avait dit Usopp, pensif. Les circonstances de sa disparition semblent être les mêmes que pour Robin. Je pense… Je pense… Je sais !, avait-il dit, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. La disparition de Robin et celle de Franky doivent avoir un lien, c'est sans doute la même personne qui est derrière tout ça !

- Tu viens seulement de comprendre ça ?, avait fulminé Nami. Mais pourquoi on t'écoute ?

- Il faut tout reprendre depuis le début, avait poursuivi le sniper en ignorant l'intervention de son amie. Luffy, raconte-moi à nouveau tout ce que tu as vu au camp ! ».

Les pirates avaient levé les yeux au ciel, et Luffy avait soupiré. Il était fatigué, inquiet, il avait faim mais surtout il voulait dormir, en espérant qu'à son réveil, le lendemain, Robin et Franky seraient là, et que toute cette histoire n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais Usopp ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. Finalement Nami, voyant bien l'état de fatigue dans lequel était Luffy, avait pris les choses en main.

« Stop !, avait-t-elle dit fermement. Pour l'instant, ils sont fatigués, ils ont besoin de se reposer.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! On reparlera de tout ça demain matin, la nuit porte conseil ! Allez, on y va ».

Zoro, Sanji et Chopper avaient soupiré de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la maison du père d'Anaïs, suivis par Usopp qui traînait les pieds. Luffy avait souri à Nami, avant de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement, et les deux jeunes gens avaient suivi leurs amis.

Ils avaient tous dormi dans la même chambre, de peur que l'un d'entre eux disparaisse à nouveau, et ils avaient pris un repos bien mérité. Au petit matin, Luffy avait commencé à émerger en sentant une délicieuse odeur de nourriture venir lui chatouiller les narines. Il avait lentement ouvert les yeux et s'était longuement étiré. Les évènements des derniers jours lui étaient revenus en mémoire et il s'était assis sur son matelas avant de regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient tous là. Usopp marmonnant des histoires dans son sommeil, Chopper souriant en ronflant légèrement, Sanji se rêvant prince charmant sauvant sa belle en détresse, et Zoro ronflant simplement comme un sonneur. Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Zoro. Ses nakamas. Mais… Luffy avait froncé les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Zoro…

« Nami ! », avait-il hurlé en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Il était entré en trombe dans la cuisine, appelant son amie… Qui l'avait regardé, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme, attablée dans la cuisine avec la mère d'Anaïs, était tranquillement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant que son capitaine ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, juste vêtu de son éternel bermuda, avec la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur une joue, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux embués.

« Nami…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, avait-elle demandé entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je… Je te voyais pas et j'ai cru que tu avais… ».

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, mais Nami avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, cessant aussitôt de rire. Après les disparitions de Robin et Franky, Luffy avait eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle lui avait fait un pâle sourire avant de poursuivre son petit-déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Luffy, lui, était retourné dans la chambre, accueilli par les protestations de ses amis qu'il avait réveillés en sursaut. Pendant qu'ils se levaient et s'habillaient, Nami avait achevé de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec la mère d'Anaïs. Elle n'avait pas revue la jeune femme depuis sa dispute de la veille avec Zoro.

« Elle n'est même pas venue nous voir, depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, avait expliqué la rousse. Elle doit pourtant savoir pour Franky !

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue non plus, depuis hier, avait dit sa mère. Elle semble troublée, songeuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Mais je sais qu'elle vous aime beaucoup, il faut juste lui donner un peu de temps. Elle n'est pas rancunière, si elle reste loin de vous, elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, avait murmuré Nami. Nous venons déjà de perdre deux nakamas, si en plus elle nous laisse tomber… ».

La mère d'Anaïs avait alors passé un bras autour des épaules de la navigatrice pour la réconforter, et la jeune femme s'était tout de suite senti mieux. Les autres étaient arrivés à ce moment, et s'étaient installés autour de la table. Sanji, après avoir complimenté Nami sur sa merveilleuse beauté matinale, avait obligé leur hôtesse à s'asseoir pendant qu'il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner « spécial pirates ». Les jeunes gens avaient ri, plaisanté avec la femme, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais personne n'était dupe. Ils avaient repris des forces avec la cuisine de Sanji, avant de sortir et de marcher quelques temps dans les rues du village.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est plus vraiment les bienvenus, avança Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

-T'as pas fait des bêtises avec une de leurs filles, ero-cook ? », lança Zoro, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et le cuisinier ne releva même pas.

Nami était revenue à elle, pour constater que ses amis avaient raison. Alors que la veille, tout le monde les saluait, leur souriait, aujourd'hui, les gens les fuyaient, leur lançaient des regards en coin, faisaient des messes basses.

« Ils disent, commença Chopper. Ils disent qu'avant qu'on arrive, il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes, que nous apportons le malheur parce que nous sommes des incroyants… Mais je croyais qu'ils nous aimaient bien, dit le petit renne d'un air plaintif. Pourquoi ils disent ça ? On a rien fait… ».

Nami ne répondit rien mais posa doucement sa main sur son chapeau en lui souriant, pour le réconforter.

« Il faut trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, s'exclama soudain Usopp. Nous devons retrouver Robin et Franky !

- Mais nous avons fouillé partout…, intervint Zoro.

- Vraiment partout ? ».

Les pirates se tournèrent vers Nami. Celle-ci sortit un parchemin de son sac et le déroula sur le sol, au milieu de ses amis.

« Je l'ai trouvée à la bibliothèque. C'est une carte grossière, tracée il y a longtemps, mais on voit bien les différents secteurs de l'île. Le village est là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un point sur la carte. La rivière et le camp sont ici, c'est dans ce secteur que tu as cherché Luffy. Et vous les gars ? ».

Sanji et Chopper réfléchirent avant de désigner deux directions.

« Bien, donc on sait que Luffy tu as cherché au sud et au sud-ouest, Chopper à l'est, et Sanji à l'ouest. Donc, logiquement, Zoro tu es allé au nord.

- Non.

- Euh, si. Ecoute, je sais que pour toi les concepts de points cardinaux et d'orientation sont flous mais…

- C'est pas ça ! Regardez, fit-il en montrant un point sur la carte. Au départ, on a suivi le groupe de Chopper avant de suivre une autre route. Ca veut dire qu'on est allé à l'Est…

- Vous avez dû changer de direction ensuite.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais mais regardez ça, ce qui est dessiné ici, on dirait bien un rocher en forme de crâne non ? Et bien, poursuivit-il, je suis passé devant, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Mais il n'est pas au Nord, il est au Sud-est !, s'exclama Usopp.

- Ca veut dire que tout le secteur nord n'a pas été exploré, dit Nami, songeuse. C'est la zone du volcan. C'est bizarre, Mahel avait pourtant dit que toute l'île serait fouillée.

- On va pouvoir lui demander des explications, intervint Luffy. Elle est là-bas, elle parle avec Anaïs ! ».

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par leur capitaine. Ils virent la prêtresse en grande conversation avec leur amie, qui faisait de grands gestes, comme si elle était énervée. Les deux femmes devaient se sentir observées car elles se tournèrent vers eux. Anaïs esquissa un geste, comme pour les saluer, avant de se raviser et de s'éloigner. Mahel soupira avant de se diriger vers les pirates.

« Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda la prêtresse l'air inquiet. Vous avez réussi à dormir ?

- Euh, oui, merci, répondit Nami en essayant de cacher la carte, mais pas assez rapidement.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- Hum… C'est-à-dire que… Je vous l'ai… Empruntée ? », répondit la navigatrice d'un air gêné, attendant la réaction de son interlocutrice.

Mahel surprit tout le monde en riant doucement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, je vois que vous méritez votre réputation !

- Mahel-chan, votre gentillesse est si grande !, s'extasia Sanji, le cœur battant. Vous êtes un rayon de soleil pour nos cœurs meurtris !

- Ca tombe bien que vous le preniez aussi bien, dit Zoro, parce qu'on a un truc à voir avec vous !

- Euh, ce que veut dire mon ami, reprit Nami en jetant un regard noir au sabreur indélicat, c'est que nous avons remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, et nous aimerions bien que vous nous expliquiez…

- Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous manger !

- Et bien voilà…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là ? », l'interrompit Luffy en désignant le nord de l'île.

Le visage souriant de la prêtresse se ferma aussitôt.

« C'est notre sanctuaire, répondit-elle. Je suis la seule à pouvoir y aller.

- Mais, quand vous avez organisé la battue vous avez dit que toute l'île serait fouillée, commença Chopper d'une petite voix, l'air exténué.

- Alors qu'en fait, personne n'est allé par là !, ajouta Luffy.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis la seule à pouvoir y aller, il est formellement interdit à quiconque de s'en approcher, que ce soit du volcan, ou de la jungle aux alentours. Même les monstres n'y vont pas.

- Mais alors, peut-être que Robin et Franky ont…

- Impossible, rétorqua Mahel d'un ton un plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Ecoutez, j'ai fait beaucoup de concessions depuis que vous êtes arrivés, et je pense vous avoir prouvé que vous pouviez me faire confiance. Alors, je vous le demande, n'insistez pas, et croyez moi quand je vous dis que vos amis ne peuvent être là-bas ».

Le ton de la femme leur indiqua que la discussion était close. Luffy voulait insister, mais un regard de Nami le fit taire.

« Excusez-nous, dit la jeune femme. Vous avez été tellement généreuse avec nous depuis notre arrivée, nous sommes bien conscients que vous êtes notre amie et que vous essayez de nous aider.

- Je suis contente que vous compreniez, répondit Mahel en se détendant. Et je vous assure que nous continuerons à faire notre possible pour vos aider…

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que les gens nous regardent de travers depuis ce matin, dit Zoro.

-Et en plus Anaïs nous fuit comme la peste, ajouta Usopp.

- Il faut les pardonner, expliqua la prêtresse en soupirant. Nous sommes une petite communauté qui vit repliée sur elle-même depuis si longtemps… Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire leur fait peur, et je crois qu'ils craignent que ces disparitions ne touchent bientôt les gens du village.

- Ca peut se comprendre, murmura Sanji en rallumant sa cigarette.

- Quand pourrais-je examiner le corps de Tomsen ?, demanda soudain Chopper qui était très silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

- Hum, pas avant demain, je le crains, lui dit Mahel en le regardant. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant le médecin. Vous semblez fatigué…

- Ce n'est rien…, dit-il avec un mouvement de recul. Je suis juste très inquiet pour mes amis !

- C'est sûrement ça, renchérit la femme mais sans cesser de le fixer.

- Bon et bien, on vous remercie, dit Usopp en souriant. On ne veut pas vous prendre tout votre temps… ».

Mahel comprit le message et sourit avant de s'éclipser. Les Mugiwaras se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village, sans parler, repensant à ce que leur avait dit la prêtresse. Finalement, ce fut Usopp qui prit la parole le premier.

« Bon si on fait le point sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivée sur l'île…

- On a été attaqué par des monstres préhistoriques, dit Nami.

- Marimo s'est perdu, mais ça s'est normal !

- La ferme !

- On a rencontré Anaïs et on l'a accompagnée jusqu'au village.

- En chemin on a rencontré Mahel, et ensuite on est allé au village, dit Usopp.

- Là on a fait une graaaande fête !, intervint Luffy. C'était génial !

- Et on a assisté à la Lecture, ajouta Nami.

- Ah ouais, c'était chiant ce truc…

- Mais c'est à partir de cette soirée que tout est allé de travers…, dit Usopp, songeur. Robin a posé beaucoup de questions, et elle a rencontré un vieil homme qui a dû lui apprendre des choses pour qu'elle décide de quitter le village en pleine nuit, et sans nous prévenir en plus.

- Et là… Ma Robin-chwan adorée, le soleil de ma vie, ma beauté mystérieuse…

- Elle est enlevée, l'interrompit Zoro.

- Oy tête d'algue ! T'arrête de me couper !

- Et Franky aussi, ajouta Nami en ignorant ses deux nakamas qui s'envoyaient des noms d'oiseaux. Franchement, ça n'a aucun sens tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son capitaine.

Zoro et Sanji arrêtèrent de se battre, Usopp resta bouche bée, même Chopper fut surpris. Nami qui demandait l'avis de Luffy ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le jeune homme sans faire attention à ses camarades, c'est clair qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça ».

Et Luffy lui répondait. Et de façon intelligente, et après avoir réfléchi en plus. C'était la fin du monde…

« Qui que ce soit, on va le trouver et lui botter le cul ! », s'exclama le capitaine en serrant le poing.

Les quatre pirates soupirèrent, Luffy était égal à lui-même. Nami sourit en voyant leur réaction, alors que le capitaine les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

Soudain Chopper se prit la tête dans les pattes et gémit. Les Mugiwaras se rassemblèrent autour de lui, inquiets.

« Chopper ! Chopper !, criait Nami en prenant la tête du renne entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

La crise passa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Le médecin se redressa et vit le regard anxieux de son amie, et des autres pirates. Il leur fit une pâle imitation de son sourire habituel.

« Je… Je me sens juste… Très fatigué, dit-il lentement.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, dit Zoro.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Marimo, intervint Sanji.

- Mais…

- Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus en restant avec nous, intervint Usopp. On a besoin que tu sois en plein forme !

- Allez, va te reposer chez Anaïs, c'est ton capitaine qui te le dit ! ».

Chopper hocha la tête. Il se releva et s'éloigna de ses amis, lentement. Il se dirigea vers la maison des parents d'Anaïs, pensif. Depuis hier, il se sentait mal. En fait, en réfléchissant bien, ça avait commencé dès leur arrivée sur l'île. Au départ c'était léger, comme une pression dans sa tête, qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais hier, pendant la battue, ça avait empiré. Il avait crû entendre une voix, à la limite de sa conscience. Il s'était surpris à faire des choses sans s'en souvenir, il avait des absences. Et il y avait toujours cette pression qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Ruminant ses pensées, il tourna dans un petit passage entre deux maisons avant de se rendre compte qu'il était occupé. Sans réfléchir, il se cacha derrière des caisses qui étaient posées sur le sol. Etonnamment, pour une fois, il s'était caché dans le bon sens. Il risqua un œil et vit Anaïs et Mahel en grande conversation toutes les deux. Anaïs semblait énervée. Quelques bribes de conversation lui parvinrent.

« Ca n'est pas normal !, disait Anaïs.

-Calme-toi voyons… ».

Chopper tendit l'oreille.

« Mais… Tout ce qui se passe ! La disparition de Robin d'abord, puis la mort de Tomsen, et ensuite Franky ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce soit lié !

-Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, dit la prêtresse d'une voix douce. Aie confiance en Ogon'tsar, il nous conduira sur le chemin de l'illumination comme il l'a toujours fait ».

Le renne entendit Anaïs marmonner quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer.

« Est-ce que tu renierais ta foi ?, demanda Mahel, choquée.

-Non…, dit Anaïs, mais elle ne semblait pas très convaincue. C'est juste que… Je me pose des questions… Je crois que je doute, pardonnez-moi… ».

Chopper vit la jeune femme baisser la tête, honteuse. Mahel posa alors la main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de douter. C'est même très sain. Tu es intelligente, et tu as le droit de te poser des questions. Et mon rôle c'est d'y répondre et de t'aider à retrouver la foi. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu sais ».

Le médecin vit Anaïs prendre la main de la prêtresse et la serrer avec reconnaissance en s'essuyant les yeux. Mahel s'éloigna ensuite, tandis que la jeune femme la regardait partir. Elle se retourna ensuite, l'air décidée. Chopper fut surpris par la détermination qu'il lisait dans son regard. Elle passa près de lui sans le remarquer et se dirigea, en regardant soigneusement autour d'elle, jusqu'à la maison du vieux Tomsen. Le renne la suivit et la vit ouvrir la porte et se glisser dans la maison du défunt. La jeune femme attendit quelques instants, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle entendit soudain la porte de la maison grincer, et s'ouvrir doucement. Retenant son souffle, elle se cacha.

« Anaïs… ».

La jeune femme se redressa, étonnée.

« Chopper ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivie… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je devais en être sûre… ».

Le renne comprit. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Zoro la veille, elle avait des doutes, et elle voulait vérifier que Tomsen était bien mort naturellement.

« Est-ce que tu nous en veux ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout… Bon, en fait, j'en ai voulu à Zoro, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'il ne faisait que dire à voix haute ce que je pensais… Il m'a mis face à mes doutes… Et de quelle façon !, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Il n'est vraiment pas diplomate…, approuva Chopper en souriant. Désolé !

- Si seulement il pouvait te ressembler un peu plus !

- Donc tu ne nous fais pas la tête ! Ouf, je suis soulagé !, soupira le renne.

- On est amis, répondit simplement Anaïs. Et puis tu es tellement mignon, toi, je ne pourrais jamais te faire la tête, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tais-toi, idiote, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu me trouves mignons !, rétorqua le renne, rougissant et souriant. Bon, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici. Où est le corps ? ».

Anaïs lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit dans la chambre de Tomsen. Le corps du vieil homme reposait sur son lit, recouvert d'un linceul, entouré de bougies.

« Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure, dit la jeune femme. Mais ma mère ne va pas tarder à arriver pour la veillée, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! ».

Chopper écarta le linceul qui recouvrait le visage du mort et sursauta. Anaïs poussa un petit cri. Le visage du vieil homme était resté figé. Son expression était affreuse, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'épouvantable avant de mourir.

« Ses cheveux », murmura Anaïs, une main devant la bouche.

Le renne regarda la chevelure du mort. Elle était entièrement blanche. Pourtant, Chopper se rappelait l'avoir vu lors de la fête, et il avait les cheveux gris.

« On dirait…, commença La jeune femme.

-Qu'il est mort de peur », finit le médecin.

Celui-ci repoussa un peu plus le linceul, découvrant le torse de l'homme. Il retint son souffle, tandis qu'Anaïs détournait les yeux, pâle comme une morte. Son estomac et ses côtes les plus basses avaient été littéralement écrasées, comme s'il avait été pris dans un étau.

« C'est horrible, murmura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est mort étouffé… Il a dû souffrir le martyr… Pauvre homme, ajouta-t-il en le recouvrant à nouveau.

- Qu'Ogon'tsar l'accueille près de Lui », psalmodia son amie en se signant.

Ils entendirent alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Anaïs les fit sortir par la porte de derrière. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement, restant dans l'ombre, silencieux. Chopper sentait toujours cette pression, de plus en plus forte, à tel point qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

« Il a été assassiné, dit la jeune femme. Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Mahel a pu croire qu'il était mort par un excès de boisson, murmura le renne, si bas que son amie ne l'entendit pas. Dis-moi, Anaïs, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le sanctuaire ?

- Non, seule Mahel peut y aller. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- Euh… Ecoute, ne le prend pas mal mais…, commença Chopper d'un ton hésitant. Toute l'île a été fouillée de fond en comble sans qu'on trouve de trace de nos amis, sauf le nord de l'île le volcan et toute la zone autour. On en a parlé à Mahel, mais elle nous a interdit d'y aller !

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle…

- Non non !, l'interrompit le renne. Elle nous a beaucoup aidés, et elle continue, et elle a été si gentille… Mais j'ai une intuition… Quelque chose me dit que toute cette histoire a un lien avec ce sanctuaire… Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais mon instinct me le crie ! ».

Le petit renne, dépité de ne pas trouver les mots pour la convaincre, baissa les yeux. Soudain, la pression se fait si forte dans son crâne qu'il gémit en se roulant en boule sur le sol. Alarmée, Anaïs le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. La crise dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Chopper vécut l'enfer. Il croyait entendre une voix, de plus en plus forte, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle voulait le forcer à faire quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il finit par se calmer et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie, tremblant. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il ressentait, la douleur, l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête, les pertes de conscience. Anaïs, songeuse, le berçait doucement, tentant de le calmer. Il semblait souffrir énormément. C'était un mystère de plus, un de trop. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle regarda son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un s'en prenait aux Mugiwaras.

« Je vais y aller, dit-elle fermement. Au sanctuaire.

- Quoi mais…

- Pas de mais. J'en aurai le cœur net, je ne veux pas qu'on continue à vous faire du mal.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule !

- Toi tu n'es pas en état de m'accompagner, tu dois surtout te reposer.

- Demande aux autres alors !

- Pas question, il va falloir être discrets ! C'est un tabou qui peut me valoir d'être rejeté de la communauté ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui vous arriverait si on vous surprenait là-bas…

- Alors je viens avec toi ! ».

Anaïs soupira.

« N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher, je te suivrai de tout de façon. Je ne te laisserai pas aller dans la jungle toute seule, avec tous les monstres qui rôdent ! Je pourrais te protéger ! ».

La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle était morte de peur, et la présence de son ami la rassurerait.

Ils décidèrent de rester cachés quelques heures, le temps que la nuit tombe. Ils se glissèrent alors discrètement derrière les guetteurs qui discutaient, et ils se dépêchèrent de s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Ils avançaient rapidement, inquiets, et se sentant épiés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils commençaient à se détendre, du bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés, de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux. Chopper sortit une Rumble Ball et attendit de voir ce qui allait sortir. Et il le vit. Anaïs hurla et lui se mit à trembler, laissant tomber son « arme ».

Quelque part sur l'île, un vieil homme sourit d'un air satisfait. Tout se passait selon son plan. Il se pencha vers un échiquier, posé devant lui, et renversa deux pièces avant de les écarter et de les mettre de côté, avec deux autres. Il ne restait plus que cinq pièces sur le plateau, qui étaient regroupées. Son plan se déroulait à merveille. Les séparer, les faire douter. Il allait leur apprendre la peur à ces jeunes pirates trop sûrs d'eux. Il commença à rire, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, profitant qu'il était seul. Les échos de son rire cruel se répercutèrent dans toute la caverne. Soudain, une sonnerie d'escargophone l'interrompit.

« Tout se passe selon le plan, dit-il en souriant, encore secoué par des éclats de rire contenus, avant de raccrocher. Oui, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, c'est parfait ».


	10. Chapter VIII: Incroyants

_2009 est à peine commencée mais me revoilà quand même avec un nouveau chapitre, le premier de cette nouvelle année en ce qui me concerne ! Il a été écrit avant le réveillon, donc normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes ou d'oublis ! De tout de façon ma bêta-lectrice préférée l'a vérifié donc logiquement pas de souci !_

_La nouvelle année sur l'île de la viande commence très fort ! Chapitre important, que j'espère avoir réussi, et qui marque un tournant dans la fic, que dis-je dans One Piece (j'en fais trop là, j'arrête) : où l'on découvre que Luffy réfléchit ! Plus sérieusement, comme toujours j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont toujours très appréciées et me motivent pour écrire la suite !_

_Bonne lecture, bonne année, bonne santé, etc. etc. !_

**Chapitre VIII : **Incroyants

« Chopper ! Chopper ! Chooooopper ! ».

Les Mugiwaras couraient à travers le village à la recherche du petit renne, paniqués. En allant dîner chez les parents d'Anaïs, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur ami n'était pas là, comme ils le croyaient. Ils avaient cherché dans toute la maison avant de sortir et de se séparer pour fouiller le village. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Chopper. Usopp courait à travers les rues en hurlant le nom de son nakama. Il n'était plus le génial détective, ni le fier guerrier des mers, mais juste un jeune homme désespéré dont le meilleur ami avait disparu.

« Usopp ! ».

Le sniper s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Mahel qui s'avançait vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Cho-Cho-Chopper…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras. Il va bien ?

- Il a disparu ».

Ils furent interrompus par les autres pirates qui les rejoignirent. Personne ne parla, mais leurs mines sombres renseignèrent Usopp. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Vous avez vraiment cherché partout ?, insista Mahel. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir où il est ? Ou au moins l'avoir vu ! On ne disparaît pas comme ça ! ».

Mais les Mugiwaras lui confirmèrent que personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu le renne. Soudain, des cris retentirent, venant de la grande place. Ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction et virent les villageois, rassemblés autour des parents d'Anaïs. Sa mère pleurait et criait, alors que son père, très pâle, essayait de la calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Mahel en les rejoignant.

- Est-ce qu'Anaïs va bien ?, ajouta Nami, inquiète.

- Elle a disparu, répondit son père, l'air sombre.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sûrs ?, dit Zoro.

- On l'a cherchée partout, dit l'homme, elle est introuvable ».

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Tous regardèrent vers l'entrée du village, sombrement. Zoro repéra l'un des hommes qui devaient monter la garde.

« Vous n'avez vu personne sortir du village ? ».

L'homme répondit par la négative. Le sabreur réfléchit, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi de ses compagnons, de la prêtresse et du père d'Anaïs. Zoro s'accroupit et observa attentivement le sol.

« Regardez, dit-il en désignant la terre battue, vous voyez ces empreintes ?

- On dirait… C'est Chopper ! Ca veut dire qu'il est passé par là !

- Et à côté, ce sont des empreintes de femme, taille 37, on remarque même un léger déséquilibre car elle s'appuie plus sur la jambe droite que la gauche, intervint Sanji. Hum… C'est Anaïs ».

Il releva les yeux pour voir les autres, leurs regards braqués sur lui, l'air étonné.

« Quoi ? Quand il s'agit des femmes, je suis un expert, dit-il simplement.

- Crétin, marmonna Zoro avant qu'un regard de Nami ne l'empêche de lancer une dispute.

- Vous avez raison, dit le père d'Anaïs, impressionné, elle s'est foulé une cheville il y a quelques semaines, et elle boîte encore un peu… C'est sûr que c'est elle !

- Alors on y va », dit Luffy.

Ils commencèrent à suivre les traces de leurs amis à travers la jungle, lentement.

« Regardez ! », lança soudain Nami, horrifiée.

L'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver était un vrai champ de bataille. Des branches parsemaient le sol, les buissons et les plantes avaient été piétinés. Luffy aperçut quelque chose sur le sol et s'accroupit. Il releva les yeux et, pour la première fois, ses nakamas y virent de la peur. Il tenait dans la main les Rumble balls de Chopper, écrasées et sanguinolentes.

« Non ! Anaïs ! ».

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le père de leur amie. Celui-ci, livide, s'était agenouillé. Dans ses mains, il serrait un morceau de tissu, en pleurant. Nami s'approcha et reconnut un morceau de la robe d'Anaïs, couvert de sang. Mahel s'agenouilla près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

« Ca peut plus durer !, gronda Zoro. Pour Robin, Franky et Chopper, je comprends, ils sont tous membres de l'équipage. Mais pas Anaïs ! Pourquoi elle ? ».

Mais personne n'avait la réponse. Ils retournèrent tous au village, sans parler, tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Ils étaient attendus. Tout le monde, la mère d'Anaïs en tête, espérait des nouvelles. Mais quand elle vit l'expression de son mari, elle éclata en sanglots en criant le nom de sa fille. Des femmes l'emmenèrent à l'écart et son mari la rejoignit, pour essayer de calmer sa crise de nerfs. Mahel ne dit rien mais fit signe aux villageois de se diriger vers la place. Là, entourée par les pirates, elle expliqua la situation. Quand elle montra le morceau de robe d'Anaïs couvert de sang, les hommes commencèrent à gronder.

« Nous avons donc maintenant quatre disparitions, conclut-elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient d'avoir vu Anaïs ou Chopper hier ? Réfléchissez bien, c'est très important ! ».

Mais il n'y eut que des réponses négatives.

« Bon… De mon côté, j'ai parlé à Anaïs hier après-midi. Elle…, commença la prêtresse avant d'hésiter. Hum, je ne peux pas dire de quoi nous avons parlé, c'était une conversation privée.

- Mais…, commença Luffy avant que sa navigatrice ne l'interrompe.

- Nous comprenons, Mahel, mais si vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu Anaïs, ce qu'elle vous a dit a peut-être un rapport avec sa disparition ».

La femme hésitait toujours, mais plusieurs villageois insistèrent, et elle finit par leur raconter.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle se posait des questions, expliqua-t-elle, surtout depuis… Les derniers évènements. Elle doute… ».

Ces paroles déclenchèrent de vives réactions parmi les villageois. Certains s'agenouillèrent et prièrent, d'autres se signèrent, d'autres enfin se mirent en colère. Les Mugiwaras patientaient difficilement, parler ne les intéressait pas, ils voulaient partir à la recherche de leurs amis.

« C'est de leur faute ! ».

Tous se turent et regardèrent l'homme qui avait parlé. Celui-ci s'avança et fit face aux pirates en les désignant du doigt.

« Rien ne va depuis qu'ils sont là !

- Oy mon vieux, c'est pas très poli de montrer du doigt…

- Tais-toi Luffy, lui dit Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce sont des incroyants !, continua l'homme. Leur impiété a d'abord été punie par Ogon'tsar qui a fait disparaître leurs compagnons, et maintenant notre dieu s'en prend à nous, qui les avons accueillis ! ».

Mahel tenta d'intervenir mais les villageois se mirent à acclamer l'homme qui en rajouta.

« Avant leur arrivée, Anaïs était une jeune femme exemplaire !

- T'as vu ça où ?, marmonna Zoro.

- Mais après avoir passé du temps avec eux, ils ont corrompu son esprit et elle s'est mise à douter et à rejeter Ogon'tsar !

- Elle n'a jamais rien rejeté !, dit Mahel mais les cris des villageois couvrirent sa voix.

- Il a raison !, cria un homme.

- Tout est de leur faute !

- Chassons-les avant qu'ils n'attirent encore plus la colère de notre dieu sur nous ! ».

De plus en plus violents dans leurs paroles, les villageois se rapprochaient dangereusement des pirates. Mahel se plaça devant eux, pour les protéger, et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Mes amis, dit-elle d'une voix forte, calmez-vous, et arrêtez de lancer des accusations ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- Pas besoin de preuve, gronda un villageois. Les problèmes ont commencé à leur arrivée !

- Ca ne veut rien dire !

- Ce sont des incroyants !, cria un autre.

- Mais vous ont-ils offensé en quoi que ce soit ? Se sont-ils montrés critiques envers notre religion ? ».

Les hommes se regardèrent, gênés. Ils n'avaient rien à reprocher aux pirates, dont l'attitude avait été exemplaire. Mais l'homme qui avait commencé à parler, sentant la colère populaire retomber, reprit la parole.

« Mahel, pourquoi les protèges-tu ? Tu es notre chef, notre guide ! C'est sur nous que tu dois veiller ! Pas sur eux ! ».

Les villageois acquiescèrent.

« C'est vrai Mahel !

- C'est nous que tu dois protéger !

- Mais je veille sur vous voyons, se défendit la femme.

- Alors pourquoi Anaïs a-t-elle disparue ?

- Parce qu'elle ne croyait plus en Ogon'tsar !, lança un homme.

- Et si elle n'y croit plus… C'est à cause d'eux !, cria l'homme qui avait lancé les accusations, en désignant à nouveau les pirates.

- Non mais sans déconner, intervint Luffy en s'adressant à lui, tu vas arrêter de nous montrer du doigt comme ça ? ».

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait. Les villageois étaient en train de les accuser d'être responsables de la disparition d'Anaïs. Si leur colère continuait à monter comme ça… Qui sait jusqu'où ça pourrait aller. Nami saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et le secoua.

« Mais tu vas te taire ?, dit-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu les énerves encore plus en faisant ça ?

- Oy Nami, arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Ecoute Nami-swan, intervint Sanji, tendu. Ils vont finir par nous lyncher !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, murmura Zoro en posant sa main sur le Wadô Ichimonji.

- Arrête ça, fit Usopp, inquiet. On ne peut pas se battre contre eux !

- Si ce sont eux qui commencent… ».

N'écoutant plus la conversation, Luffy repoussa doucement Nami avant de s'avancer vers les hommes.

« Luffy…, commença Mahel en voulant l'arrêter.

- Hey les gars, dit le capitaine sans tenir compte de la prêtresse. Vous croyez vraiment que le problème vient de nous ?

- Evidemment, répondit l'homme qui semblait être le porte-parole des villageois.

-Vous avez peut-être raison…

- Luffy qu'est-ce que…, commença Nami avant qu'un regard de son ami ne la fasse taire.

- Mais en fait, ça change quoi que ça soit de notre faute ou pas ? Que ce soit votre dieu qui nous punisse ou pas ?

- Euh…

- Le problème reste le même. Trois de mes nakamas ont disparu, et votre amie Anaïs, qui est aussi mon amie, également. Ce qui compte vraiment c'est ça. On doit les retrouver.

- Ils sont sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous avez trouvé du sang !

- Je connais mes nakamas. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas morts.

- Mais comment…

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! ».

Il y avait une telle confiance dans sa voix, et dans son regard, que les villageois ne purent s'empêcher de le croire. Mais l'homme se faisait l'avocat du diable.

« Mais pour Anaïs ? Elle ne sait pas se battre elle ! Elle serait incapable de se défendre !

- Oy, c'est vraiment votre amie ?, intervint Zoro. Vous êtes sûrs que vous la connaissez ? D'accord elle sait pas se battre, mais elle est courageuse.

- C'est vrai, dit Nami. Il faut du courage pour remettre en cause ce que l'on croit, et se poser des questions comme elle l'a fait.

- Et puis sortir du village sans Mahel, en prenant le risque de se faire attaquer par les monstres, ça aussi ça demande beaucoup de cran !

- Mais elle ne sait pas se battre !, insista l'homme.

- Elle est avec Chopper, dit simplement Luffy.

- Quoi ? Le tanuki ? Comme s'il pouvait la protéger, Hé ! ».

Tout le monde se tendit. Zoro avait dégainé son sabre si rapidement que personne n'avait réagi, et appuyait maintenant la lame contre la gorge de l'homme.

« Zoro !, cria Nami.

-Ne manque jamais plus de respect à l'un de mes nakamas », gronda-t-il, menaçant.

L'homme hocha légèrement la tête, livide, et Zoro rengaina sa lame. Pendant ce temps Luffy n'avait pas bougé, et il reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Chopper est tout à fait capable de la protéger, vous inquiétez pas ! Moi, je vous dis qu'ils sont tous vivants. Et on va les retrouv…

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait ?, hurla l'homme qui s'était retranché derrière un villageois particulièrement baraqué. Aucun ami d'Ogon'tsar n'agirait comme ça !

- Ca suffit !, intervint Mahel. Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme. Ces jeunes gens sont nos invités, et nos amis…

- Les amis ne menacent pas de vous trancher la gorge !, dit quelqu'un.

- Ce sont des pirates, ils sont tous pareil ! »

Les villageois, qui avaient failli être convaincus par Luffy, étaient maintenant très en colère après le geste de Zoro. Ils grondaient. Mahel soupira et jeta un regard noir au sabreur.

« T'es vraiment trop con Marimo !

- T'aurais pas pu réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Lâchez-moi ! ».

Luffy se leva finalement, très calme, et regarda les villageois.

« On va vous la ramener ! On va retrouver Anaïs, et on la ramènera…

- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

- Parce que c'est notre amie, et parce que vous aussi. Vous êtes en colère, et ça se comprend, je vous en veux pas.

- Tu nous en veux pas ? Encore heureux, dit quelqu'un.

- C'est pour ça que, même si vous nous en voulez, on va vous aider.

- Ne le croyez pas !, cria l'homme qui était le plus vindicatif. C'est un pirate ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Moi je dis qu'il faut les lyncher !

- Nous quoi ? Nous lécher ? », fit Luffy, les yeux ronds, faisant rire les villageois malgré eux.

Nami sourit. Il avait le chic pour faire retomber la pression.

« Vous lyncher, espèce de crétin !, dit l'homme, fou de rage.

- Oh… Peu importe ! Je vous promets qu'on la sauvera !

- Et que vaut la parole d'un vulgaire pirate ?

- Pas grand-chose effectivement, dit Sanji avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais la parole du futur seigneur des pirates par contre, ça vaut de l'or », ajouta Nami.

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent leur capitaine qui souriait. Les villageois hésitaient. Beaucoup étaient prêts à lyncher les jeunes gens quelques minutes plus tôt, mais dès qu'ils croisaient le regard franc et déterminé de Luffy, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Mahel regardait alternativement les villageois et les pirates. Finalement, l'un des hommes s'avança.

« Ecoutez les jeunes, dit-il d'une voix posée, faut pas nous en vouloir, mais c'est vrai que tout ça c'est étrange, et inquiétant. Et que vous le vouliez ou pas, vous avez sûrement une part de responsabilité puisque ça a commencé à votre arrivée. Mais au final, qu'on vous croie innocent ou pas, ça changera rien. La décision reviendra, comme toujours, à notre prêtresse.

- Quoi ?, rugit l'homme qui accusait les Mugiwaras. Mais…

- Il a raison, intervint un autre homme en s'avançant. C'est Mahel le chef de notre communauté, on l'a tous décidé, et tu étais d'accord comme les autres !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Et puis franchement, tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on les lynche ? Qu'on les jette dans la rivière ? Ou en pâture aux monstres ?

- Et la Loi d'Ogon'tsar tu en fais quoi ? Il est bien dit qu'on ne doit pas tuer, et qu'il ne faut pas se laisser gouverner par la colère ! Moi je dis qu'il faut bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision ! ».

Les villageois se regardaient. Si certains étaient favorables au premier homme, pour une justice expéditive, et d'autres pour une solution plus mesurée, la plupart étaient hésitants. Finalement, celui qui était le plus menaçant envers les pirates, reprit la parole, plus calme.

« Tu as raison, dit-il, il ne faut pas agir dans la précipitation. Mais si ce sont vraiment eux les responsables, s'ils ont offensé notre dieu de quelque manière que ce soit, ils devront en payer le prix ! ».

Les hommes approuvèrent ces paroles. Leur porte-parole se tourna alors vers Mahel et les Mugiwaras.

« Mahel, reprit-il, nous avons tous confiance en ton jugement. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas confiance en eux !, ajouta-t-il en désignant les jeunes gens. Ce sont des pirates ! Si nous les laissons libres, ils vont s'enfuir !

- Attendez…, commença Usopp avant d'être interrompu par la prêtresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions ? Que nous construisions une prison exprès pour eux ?

- Il faut les surveiller ! Monter la garde pour les empêcher de quitter le village !

- Vous exagérez, répondit Mahel en soupirant. J'ai confiance en eux, moi ! Je suis sûre que leur parole suffira ! Est-ce que vous nous promettez de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du village jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tiré tout ça au clair ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les pirates .

Ceux-ci se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Mais… Mahel, commença Nami. Vous ne croyez pas que nous sommes…

-Je suis persuadée de votre innocence, dit la femme, mais je ne peux pas les forcer à avoir confiance en vous. S'il-vous-plaît », ajouta-t-elle en regardant Luffy.

Nami et les autres regardèrent leur capitaine. La décision lui revenait. Celui-ci s'approcha de Mahel en se grattant la tête.

« Tu nous en demandes beaucoup, dit-il. Nos amis ont disparu, et plus ont tarde à aller à leur recherche…

- Je comprends.

- Et puis tu dis « jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tiré ça au clair ». Mais comment tu comptes faire ça ?

- Je vais aller au sanctuaire ! ».

Les villageois réagirent vivement, beaucoup protestèrent.

« Tu ne peux pas !, dit un homme. Tu ne dois aller au sanctuaire que les jours où le brouillard se lève !

- C'est la Loi !

- Tu vas provoquer la colère d'Ogon'tsar ! ».

Pour la première fois les jeunes gens virent Mahel se mettre en colère.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?, cria-t-elle. Attendre la prochaine lune et vous regarder tous disparaître les uns après les autres ? ».

Les villageois se regardèrent en silence, ils n'avaient pas vu les choses sous cet angle. La femme se calma, et reprit son habituelle allure posée et digne.

« Je vais aller au sanctuaire aujourd'hui même, reprit-elle, afin de demander l'aide d'Ogon'tsar, et son conseil. Eclairée par sa lumière divine, je saurai certainement le fin mot de cette histoire. Est-ce que ça te va ?, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Luffy.

- Donc, dit celui-ci, tu veux qu'on reste ici à attendre que ton dieu te dise ce qui se passe.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sans le quitter des yeux.

- Hum, dit-il après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels tous furent pendu à ses lèvres, c'est d'accord ».

Et il tendit une main que la prêtresse serra pour sceller leur accord. Les villageois soupirèrent alors que Zoro et Sanji commençaient à protester. Mais un regard de leur capitaine les fit taire. Les hommes se dispersèrent tandis que Mahel s'éloignait, et se retirait chez elle pour se préparer à son déplacement au sanctuaire. Les pirates, surveillés malgré leur promesse, se mirent à l'écart pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Mais Luffy tu es malade !, s'emporta Usopp. Ca peut lui prendre des jours pour son truc, là ! Et pendant ce temps là Chopper et les autres…

- Arrête Usopp, intervint Nami. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !

- Si, gronda Zoro. Il suffisait de se barrer ! Et s'ils nous prenaient la tête…

- T'aurait fait quoi Marimo ? Tu les aurais tranchés ? Après avoir fait la fête avec eux, partagé le gîte et le couvert ?

- Attend, c'est eux qui…

- La ferme ! ».

Luffy prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait conclu son accord avec la prêtresse. La décision avait été difficile à prendre, mais il avait réfléchi, une fois n'est pas coutume. La vie de ses amis était en danger, et il brûlait de foncer dans la jungle pour botter le cul de celui qui était derrière tout ça. Mais il ne voulait aucun mal aux villageois, et il comprenait leur inquiétude et leur colère. Il avait finalement pris la décision qui lui paraissait la meilleure.

« Nami, ce serait peut-être le moment de noter tout ce qui s'est passé dans le livre de bord, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- T'es malade !, rugit le sabreur, comme si c'était le moment pour tes conneries !

- S'il-te-plaît Nami, poursuivit le capitaine sans tenir compte de l'interruption. C'est important. Et on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer plus tard, on n'aura peut-être plus trop l'occasion d'écrire dedans ».

La jeune femme hésitait. La demande était étrange, et tombait surtout au plus mauvais moment. Mais il semblait sérieux, et elle ne voulut pas refuser.

« D'accord, mais moi j'ai toujours mal au poignet, il faut que l'un de vous le fasse, dit-elle en sortant le précieux carnet de son sac.

- Sanji, choisit Luffy. T'écris bien toi. Raconte tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas… ».

Mais Luffy ne l'écoutait plus. Il regardait autour de lui, réfléchissant intensément. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui commençaient à le croire fou.

« J'ai un plan ! ».

Le vieil homme souriait cruellement. L'étau se resserrait autour de Mugiwara no Luffy, le piège était maintenant parfaitement en place. La dernière pièce du jeu était en route. Il se retourna et contempla ses prises. Au fond de la caverne, menottés et attachés par des chaînes accrochées au plafond, les disparus, bâillonnés, étaient dans un piètre état. Couvert de sang et de blessures, épuisés et affamés, leurs liens leur entaillant cruellement les poignets et les chevilles, ils étaient tous évanouis. Le rire de leur bourreau enfla, cruel, diabolique, juste interrompu par une sonnerie d'escargophone.

« Presque », dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.


	11. Chapter IX: La grande évasion

_Voilà la suite ! Où l'on va enfin voir quel est le plan de Luffy. A ce sujet, il est possible que vous le trouviez OOC au début du chapitre. C'est vrai que Luffy qui réfléchit, c'est pas habituel. Mais j'aime l'idée de le voir plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît, ça n'est pas la première fois que je le montre comme ça, et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Alors, oui, je milite pour une Luffy intelligent ! Mais bon, pas d'inquiétude, il reste quant même égal à lui-même…_

_Après cette petite parenthèse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'adore voir que vous vous posez des questions, et que vous attendez la suite, c'est vraiment encourageant ! Alors n'hésitez pas !_

**Chapitre IX : **La grande évasion

_20 mars : sur ordre du capitaine, je reprends la plume afin de consigner les derniers évènements. Après ma chère Robin-chan et Franky, ce sont Chopper et la délicieuse Anaïs-chan qui se sont volatilisés. Nous avons à nouveau retrouvé du sang et des traces de lutte. Je ne sais pas qui s'en prend à mes beautés, et à nos amis, mais pour avoir enlevé et blessé Robin, Franky et Chopper, il doit être extrêmement puissant. Mais pas assez pour échapper au courroux de Sanji la jambe noire ! _

_Les villageois se sont retournés contre nous, nous accusant d'avoir offensé leur dieu. Je peux comprendre leur colère, et faire retomber la faute sur nous est sûrement plus simple pour eux que de s'interroger sur leur religion ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous lyncher (et pas nous « lécher » comme l'a compris Luffy, non mais quel crétin !). Heureusement, la magnifique et adorable Mahel-chan a pris vaillamment notre défense ! Quelle femme admirable ! Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, de l'écouter, de rêver… Bon, en tout cas, elle a dit qu'elle irait au sanctuaire afin d'en savoir plus. Mais pendant ce temps là nous devons rester cloîtrés au village. Luffy lui a promis. Mais il dit qu'il a un plan. Nous avons voulu en savoir plus dès hier soir, mais il a dit que nous avions besoin de repos, et pour une fois, je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Tous ces évènements, et l'inquiétude pour nos amis, ça nous avait épuisés. Mais nous ne pouvions pas retourner chez les parents d'Anaïs-chan, nous avions peur d'être mal reçus. Nous avons donc passé une nuit à la belle étoile. Galamment, je me suis assis près de Nami-swan et lui ai proposé mon épaule pour qu'elle y appuie son adorable tête. Mais ma déesse, qui s'est endormie comme une fleur, ne m'a pas entendue et, horreur ! C'est ce crétin de Luffy qui a eu l'immense honneur de lui servir d'oreiller ! Si je n'avais pas eu peur de réveiller ma chérie, je lui aurai effacé ce sourire idiot de la figure ! Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Maintenant, sans rien avoir mangé, et après une nuit inconfortable, nous attendons que notre débile de capitaine nous parle enfin de son plan. Lui ! Un plan ! J'imagine… « On fonce dans le tas ! ». D'habitude on fait ça, il ne fait jamais de plan ! S'il commence à réfléchir on est mal !_

« J'ai réfléchi ! ».

Sanji arrêta d'écrire en grognant et les autres regardèrent Luffy qui venait de parler.

« Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va toi ?, demanda Usopp. Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours.

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais, déjà tu réfléchis…, commença le sniper.

- Tu ne te disputes plus avec Nami, ajouta Zoro.

- Et tu fais des plans ! », conclut Sanji en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Seule Nami ne dit rien, mais elle se retenait pour ne pas rire. Luffy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Donc comme je disais, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai un plan !

- On aura tout entendu, marmonna Sanji.

- Voilà, continua le capitaine en choisissant d'ignorer le cuisinier qui lui lançait des piques depuis le matin sans raison, on va se tirer d'ici ! ».

Il sourit largement. Les autres soupirèrent. Le vrai Luffy était de retour.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?, demanda Zoro. On est surveillés, je te rappelle !

- Et tu as promis à Mahel-chan, espèce de rustre sans cœur ! ».

Le sourire de Luffy vacilla, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier son idée.

« Oy les gars, laissez-le nous expliquer, intervint Usopp.

- Ouais les gars, franchement, ronchonna le capitaine. J'ai vachement réfléchi et tout, alors…

- T'as pas eu peur de te cramer le cerveau ?, lança Sanji.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?, cria le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, excédé par les attaques incessantes de son nakama.

- Ca suffit, dit Nami en les fusillant du regard. On n'a pas le temps pour vos disputes de gamins ! Luffy, explique-toi ! Tu dis que tu veux qu'on parte du village. Pourquoi faire, et comment ? ».

Le jeune homme tenta d'organiser ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile, pour s'expliquer au mieux.

« Bon, avec la carte on a vu qu'on a fouillé toute l'île sauf la partie où il y a le volcan là, leur sanctuaire bizarre. Et comme on n'a pas retrouvé les autres ailleurs, ils devraient être par là-bas. D'accord ?, demanda-t-il, anxieux. Ok, reprit-il, encouragé de voir que ses amis l'écoutaient maintenant avec attention. Alors je me suis dit, il fallait qu'on y aille. Mais on ne sait pas trop où c'est, et c'est pas la peine de demander à Mahel de nous montrer la route, elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas. Mais hier, elle a dit aussi qu'elle allait y aller pour demander je sais plus quoi à je sais plus qui, machin là, Dogonar, …

- Ogon'tsar, intervint Nami.

- Ouais, voilà. Alors, je me suis dit que si on la suivait on serait sûrs de pas se perdre ! ».

Les yeux ronds, les autres le regardaient. Il avait vraiment réfléchi, ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Nami en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme voir un enfant faire ses premiers pas.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Mahel-chan est déjà partie au sanctuaire alors que nous on est coincés là !, dit Sanji qui se voulait l'avocat du diable.

- Non, intervint Usopp. Hier soir j'ai entendu des hommes dire qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas faire la route de nuit, que c'était trop dangereux. Elle ne partira qu'en milieu de matinée.

- Exactement !, renchérit Luffy, fier de lui.

- Et après, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On est coincés ici !, dit Zoro. C'est même pas à cause de ta foutue promesse, ça je m'en fous, mais on est surveillés, et comme vous voulez pas que je les tranche… ».

Les pirates réfléchirent à une solution, sauf Nami qui voyait le sourire du capitaine s'agrandir de seconde en seconde.

« Luffy ? Tu as pensé à ça aussi ? ».

Incroyable mais vrai, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Les Mugiwaras se regardaient. Usopp saisit le capitaine par les épaules et le secoua.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre ami ? », cria-t-il avant que Nami ne le tire par le col.

- La ferme, laisse-le parler. Vas-y, on t'écoute.

- Et bah, en fait, j'ai bien une idée… Nami, t'as dit que t'avais encore mal au poignet. Mais est-ce que ça t'empêche d'utiliser ton arme ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Génial, parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour cette partie du plan. Tu vas nous faire… des mirages ! ».

Et il éclata de rire, persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle.

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée, approuva Zoro, impressionné.

- …, dit Sanji, dépité de ne pas pouvoir se moquer du jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé le premier, c'est moi le cerveau de cet équipage, fulmina Usopp.

- Désolée les gars, commença Nami avant de voir le regard implorant de Luffy. Euh, je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est un très bon plan, vraiment, tu m'impressionnes. Mais mes mirages ne durent que très peu de temps ! Ca nous laissera sûrement le temps de sortir discrètement du village, surtout si je provoque un brouillard, mais les villageois comprendront très vite qu'on n'est plus là !

- Et ils nous poursuivront, ajouta Usopp.

- Bah alors moi je les…, commença Zoro, la main sur son sabre.

- Toi tu arrêtes, tu ne trancheras personne, crétin de bretteur ! », lança Sanji, heureux de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Zoro ne répondit même pas mais se jeta sur son nakama et ils commencèrent à se battre, provoquant la surprise des villageois qui les regardaient.

« Ces idiots !, rageait Nami. C'était bien le moment d'attirer l'attention sur nous ».

Elle allait les rejoindre pour les calmer quand elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Elle se retourna, alors que Luffy et Usopp se levaient précipitamment.

« Venez avec moi s'il-vous-plaît », dit le père d'Anaïs.

L'homme était pâle comme un mort. Il avait les yeux gonflés, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré, et ses mains tremblaient. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en une nuit. Luffy interrompit la bagarre de rue de ses nakamas, et le groupe suivit l'homme, sous les regards étonnés des villageois. Zoro repéra quatre hommes qui les suivaient et qui se postèrent autour de la maison d'Anaïs. Les pirates entrèrent chez leurs hôtes et virent la mère de leur amie, la mine défaite, hagarde, assise à la table, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur le banc en marmonnant, les mains serrées autour du morceau de robe de sa fille. La scène leur faisait mal au cœur. Nami se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur le banc, hésitante. Mais finalement elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la femme éclata en sanglots, se laissant bercer et réconforter par la pirate.

« Asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, dit le père d'Anaïs en s'installant près de sa femme.

- On est vraiment désolés pour tout ça, dit Usopp alors que les jeunes gens obtempéraient.

- Vous n'avez rien fait, répondit l'homme en soupirant. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, avec les autres. Ils n'avaient pas à vous accuser comme ça…

- Vous inquiétez pas, dit Luffy, on est des pirates, on a l'habitude !

- Et puis ils sont inquiets, ils ont besoin de coupables, ajouta Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

- Merci de le prendre comme ça. Vous êtes des gens bien. Anaïs me l'avait dit, elle avait une totale confiance en vous. C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça…, essaya-t-il de dire, mais sa voix se brisait.

- On va sauver votre fille », le coupa Zoro.

L'homme le regarda avec une telle reconnaissance que le jeune homme se sentit gêné. Le père d'Anaïs se mit à pleurer.

« Merci, merci, répéta-t-il. Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez…

- Tout ce qu'on veut, nous, c'est retrouver nos amis et Anaïs, et vous la ramener, l'interrompit Luffy en souriant.

- Vous êtes vraiment pirates ?.

- Ouaip, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Moi je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Lui là, c'est le meilleur cuistot du monde, Zoro ce sera le meilleur épéiste, Usopp lui il va devenir un grand guerrier des mers et c'est un super sniper. Et Nami, c'est la meilleure navigatrice, et elle va faire une carte du monde entier ! Et nos autres amis aussi sont spéciaux ! Alors si on vous dit qu'on va ramener Anaïs, vous pouvez nous croire ! ».

Les Mugiwaras souriaient devant l'enthousiasme de leur capitaine. Même la mère de leur amie avait cessé de pleurer et regardait Luffy avec reconnaissance.

« Mais j'y pense !, s'écria soudain Usopp. Vous pouvez nous aider !

- Comment ? Je ferai n'importe quoi !

- Je vous explique, on a un plan pour sortir en douce du village. On va créer des mirages qui retiendront l'attention des gens pendant qu'on se fera la belle !

- Mais comment…

- Peu importe, on va le faire. Mais ces mirages ne tiendront pas longtemps, et les gens vont comprendre quand ils verront ces images de nous disparaître.

- Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, demanda l'homme, un peu perdu.

- Vous allez voir ! », lança le sniper avec un air de conspirateur.

Le père d'Anaïs marchait rapidement, portant dans son panier tout ce que les Mugiwaras lui avaient demandé, même s'il se demandait bien comment ces kilos de viande pourraient les aider à s'enfuir. Il fut arrêté par des villageois, dont celui qui avait lancé les hostilités contre les pirates la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent chez toi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Les pirates ? Ce sont mes invités, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Mais ce sont… C'est à cause d'eux que ta fille a disparu !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis je n'y crois pas, je sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! Ma fille avait confiance en eux et ça me suffit ! Maintenant laisse-moi…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans ton panier ?, demanda l'homme, suspicieux.

- De la viande, il faut bien que je les nourrisse ! Leur cuistot va nous faire la cuisine vu que ma femme n'est pas en état…

- Ah ouais… Je voudrais bien voir ça… Je vais peut-être m'inviter…

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, lança le père d'Anaïs, inquiet.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de les couvrir ? Tu serais complice !

- Fous-moi la paix », dit le père en se dégageant et en s'éloignant.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Comme prévu, l'homme et ses acolytes le suivirent. Il entra dans la maison et referma soigneusement la porte. Les Mugiwaras, toujours assis autour de la table, le regardèrent déposer le panier près de Sanji.

« Pourquoi toute cette viande ?, demanda-t-il. A quoi ça va servir ?

- A caler celui-là, répondit la cuisinier en désignant Luffy qui bavait sur la table. Sinon il va vouloir chasser un dino pour le bouffer, et on va perdre un temps fou !

- Sanji, j'ai faim !

- La ferme !

- Vous êtes vraiment étranges, commenta l'homme en se grattant la tête.

- Vous n'avez même pas idée, répondit Nami, qui buvait une tasse de café. Est-ce que vous avez eu des problèmes dehors ?

- Comme vous aviez dit, fit le père d'Anaïs en se laissant tomber sur le banc. On m'a posé des questions. David, l'homme qui vous a agressé hier, voulait même venir manger avec nous mais j'ai refusé. Mais bon, il m'a suivi, il va sûrement essayer de nous épier.

- Parfait, dit Usopp en se frottant les mains. Comme prévu. Vous savez quand la prêtresse va partir ?

- D'ici peu, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Bon, ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on se tienne prêts. On va lui laisser un peu d'avance, et ensuite on suivra ses traces ! Ca te va capitaine ?

- Chest kré bien Uchop ! ».

Nami résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine, mais elle se retint in-extremis. Ca n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle s'étira. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête.

Les pirates et leurs hôtes déjeunèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, au cas où ils seraient espionnés. Plusieurs fois ils virent quelqu'un passer devant la fenêtre, épiant, mais ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils entendirent soudain les acclamations qui accompagnaient le départ de la prêtresse.

« Dites, demanda le père d'Anaïs, vous croyez vraiment que c'est au sanctuaire qu'ils sont ?

- Et bien, on en est à peu près sûrs puisqu'on a fouillé toute l'île, dit prudemment Nami, ne voulant pas le froisser.

- Mais Mahel dit que personne à part elle, ni humain, ni animal, ne peut s'en approcher !

- Euh, bah, nous verrons bien…

- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?, lança-t-il soudain. Remarquez, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut dire que c'est quand même tiré par les cheveux cette histoire ».

Les pirates le regardaient, les yeux ronds.

« Mais… Est-ce que vous…

- Cette religion a été formidable pour nous, continua le père, et nous sommes beaucoup plus heureux depuis que Mahel est apparue en nous parlant d'Ogon'tsar et de Sa Soi. Et c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment le pouvoir de nous protéger des monstres. Mais, vous savez, ma foi ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir.

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats, remarqua Zoro, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Effectivement, on peut dire ça comme ça. En tout cas, j'ai toujours trouvé curieux cette interdiction d'aller au sanctuaire, l'obligation de se cloîtrer quand le brouillard se lève…

- Est-ce que vous croyez que Mahel…

- Non, j'ai toute confiance en elle. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle est un peu comme une fille pour moi, et je la sais incapable de mentir ou de tricher.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, renchérit Sanji, sous le charme. Elle est tellement parfaite, ma Mahel-chan !

- Non je pense qu'elle croit vraiment à tout ça…

- Bon, c'est l'heure ou pas ?, intervint Luffy que cette conversation ennuyait profondément.

- Vous avez raison, dit le père d'Anaïs. Si vous attendez trop, suivre sa trace sera plus compliqué ! ».

Mais personne ne se leva de table, à l'exception de Nami qui sortit discrètement par la porte de derrière. Elle inspecta les alentours. Personne. Elle sortit son Perfect Climat Tact et commença par créer des « Cold balls » et une « Heat ball ».

« Fog Tempo ».

Un brouillard très dense se leva soudain, envahissant les rues du village. Les gens, surpris, ne savaient plus quoi faire, et restaient immobiles, inquiets. Le phénomène dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un léger vent de ne se lève, dissipant la nappe. Les gens regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris. Soudain, l'homme qui surveillait les pirates, David, cria :

« Les Mugiwaras ! ».

Il se précipita chez Anaïs et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec le père de la jeune femme. Il glissa un œil à l'intérieur et vit, surpris, les cinq pirates attablés, et occupés à engloutir leur déjeuner en compagnie de la mère d'Anaïs. Le père referma la porte sans rien dire, devant l'homme, surpris. Celui-ci se posta devant la fenêtre et observa les jeunes gens, les yeux écarquillés, avant que le père de la jeune femme ne ferme le rideau. L'homme se tourna alors vers les villageois qui attendaient des explications.

« Je… J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient essayer de s'enfuir… Mais je me suis trompé, ils sont toujours là… », dit-il, un peu gêné, avant que la foule des villageois ne se disperse en haussant les épaules.

Dans la jungle, les cinq pirates couraient pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le village.

« Nami c'est bluffant ton truc !, lança Luffy, impressionné.

- C'est le « Mirage Tempo » !

- Oy ma déesse, aussi belle qu'intelligente !

- Par là, dit Zoro qui suivait les traces de la prêtresse.

- Fais gaffe, dit Usopp, un peu essoufflé, si on se perd c'est fini !

- Suivez-moi !, répondit le sabreur.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! ».

Ils firent une pause un peu plus loin. Sanji et Zoro, accroupis, observaient attentivement le sol. Pendant ce temps là, Luffy regardait autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, ne semblant pas du tout inquiet. Mais Nami et Usopp, eux, étaient angoissés. Ils se sentaient observés.

« Oy, Nami, n'aie pas peur, je te protégerai…, dit Usopp en essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer.

- Mais j'ai pas peur moi !, rétorqua la jeune femme, sentant un long frisson la parcourir. Peur de quoi en plus ? C'est pas parce qu'il y a un… un type, ou une chose, qui a réussi à avoir Robin, Franky, Chopper et Anaïs, que j'ai peur ! Pff ! Mais toi, par contre, je comprendrai si tu disais que tu as…

- Peur ? Moi ? Ha ! Ha !, dit le sniper en scrutant la jungle, pâle comme un mort. Mais tu sais, c'est pas bon de garder ses sentiments comme ça, tu devrais l'avouer que tu es…

- Bouh !, cria Luffy en apparaissant derrière eux.

- KYA ! ».

Les deux pirates hurlèrent. Nami sentit son cœur manquer un battement, tandis qu'Usopp croyait sa dernière heure arrivée.

« Vous devriez voir vos tronches ! », disait le capitaine, mort de rire, se roulant par terre.

Mais son rire se transforma en gémissement quand un sniper et une navigatrice furieux le rouèrent de coups.

« Méheu, Nami, dit-il en se frottant le crâne. T'avais dit que tu… ».

Mais un regard de son amie lui fit comprendre que, pour sa santé et son avenir, il valait mieux qu'il se fasse oublier pour quelques temps. Pestant contre le manque d'humour de certains de ses compagnons, il commença à donner des coups de pied contre un palmier, pour se défouler, jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre adroitement lancée par Sanji ne lui fasse comprendre que c'était particulièrement agaçant.

« Allez, on y va », dit Zoro en se relevant.

Mais un terrible grondement se fit entendre dans la jungle, et il dégaina ses sabres sur le champ alors que les autres se regroupaient. Un rugissement terrifiant retentit, ainsi que divers cris d'animaux, plus terribles les uns que les autres. Nami prépara son Perfect Climat Tact, Usopp sortit le Kabuto, Sanji s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et Luffy s'échauffa les bras. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, des arbres s'écroulèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive ? », dit Usopp dont les dents claquaient tellement forts qu'on devait l'entendre à Alubarna.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux écarquillés, les pirates virent apparaître autour d'eux trois vélociraptors, un tyrannosaure, deux tigres à dents de sabre, plusieurs gigantesques serpents préhistoriques ainsi que des oiseaux énormes, aux becs et aux serres acérés comme les armes de Zoro.

« Mais c'est pas possible !, dit Nami.

- C'est bizarre, cria Sanji, ils devraient se battre entre eux, mais ils nous encerclent, comme s'ils réfléchissaient !

- C'est pas des dinos normaux, approuva Zoro. Mais ça va pas m'empêcher de les… ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par l'attaque d'un vélociraptor qui se jeta au milieu d'eux. Les autres monstres se jetèrent sur eux également, dispersant le groupe, mais ne cherchant pas à les attaquer directement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, marmonna Sanji avant de réaliser avec horreur. Ils nous séparent ! », hurla-t-il en voyant que Nami et Luffy se trouvaient isolés et encerclés par des tigres et des serpents.

A ce moment le tyrannosaure entra en action et manqua de l'écraser sous sa gigantesque patte. Le cuisinier dut reculer et se retrouva avec Zoro et Usopp.

« Nami-swan !, hurlait-il.

- Il en arrive de partout, cria Usopp, en voyant débouler de nouveaux monstres de la jungle. On n'est pas assez nombreux !

-Merde !, gronda Zoro. On se tire !

- Pas sans Nami… ».

Mais il vit les vélociraptors se mettre à courir dans sa direction et il dut s'enfuir, lui aussi, courant derrière ses deux nakamas, le plus vite possible.

« Jamais… Vu… Des dinosaures… Faire ça !, disait Usopp en s'enfuyant.

- Nami !, criait Sanji, brûlant de repartir à la recherche de son amie.

- La ferme !, lança Zoro. Occupe-toi d'abord de toi, crétin !

- Elle est avec Luffy, il va la protéger des monstres !, ajouta Usopp, essoufflé.

- Mais qui va la protéger de lui ! », marmonna le blond, mort d'inquiétude.

Parfait. Comme il le pensait, les jeunes gens avaient réussi à quitter le village. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. Observant avec attention son échiquier, il sépara les cinq pièces restantes, deux d'un côté, et trois de l'autre. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Bientôt.


	12. Chapter X: Perdus

_Dans l'épisode précédent : grâce au plan de Luffy, les Mugiwaras se sont échappés discrètement du village. Mais dans la jungle, ils ont subi une attaque terrible qui les a séparés. Désormais Luffy et Nami vont de leur côté, et Sanji, Usopp et Zoro du leur._

_Voilà, vous vous en fichez, je sais, mais j'ai eu envie de me la jouer un peu style « série américaine chiante » !^^ Et encore, vous avez échappé à la mise en page façon Guerre des étoiles, je me souviens des longs longs longs résumés avant chaque épisode de Star Wars… Ah… Ca y est je suis toute nostalgique maintenant ! Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser avec mon chapitre et moi je vais me faire une rétro Star Wars (4,5,6 bien sûr, les autres…). Ah si, quand même. Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai eu pas mal de doutes, j'avais peur d'en faire trop (vous allez comprendre pourquoi). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com pour me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre X : **Perdus

« Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? ».

Nami regardait autour d'elle, perdue. Près de la jeune femme, Luffy donnait des coups de pieds aux corps de deux tigres, étendus sur le sol, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien morts. Pendant l'attaque ils avaient été séparés de Zoro, Sanji et Usopp, et ils avaient dû s'enfuir, poursuivis par une horde de monstres préhistoriques. Courant sans faire attention, ils avaient débouché au sommet d'une falaise et étaient tombés, emportés par leur élan. Grâce à son « Gomu Gomu no Fuusen », Luffy avait amorti leur chute, gonflant comme un ballon. Leurs poursuivants avaient évité la chute sauf deux tigres qui étaient tombés avec eux avant de les attaquer. Mais le jeune homme en était facilement venu à bout. Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient seuls et perdus au milieu de la jungle.

« Au moins on a de quoi manger, dit Luffy en se tournant vers son amie.

- Mais… Tu es blessé !, réalisa soudain Nami en découvrant une longue entaille sur le bras de son capitaine.

- Bah c'est rien ça, on devrait plutôt…

- Laisse-moi voir ça, ordonna-t-elle en examinant sa blessure. C'est rien ? C'est super profond ! On est dans la jungle, ça risque de s'infecter cré…, commença-t-elle juste avant de s'interrompre. Hum, bon, ça devrait aller, heureusement que j'ai pensé à emporter le sac de Chopper », reprit-elle en se retournant, pour cacher son trouble, avant de sortir du désinfectant et un bandage.

Elle commença à s'occuper de lui, malgré la mauvaise volonté manifeste de son patient. Celui-ci se mit même à crier et retira son bras quand elle versa le désinfectant, provoquant le rire de son amie.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si douillet pour les trucs comme ça !

-Méheu, ça pique… », rétorqua le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il était ridicule et de se mettre à bouder.

Nami sourit, et acheva de bander l'avant-bras de Luffy, avant de voir qu'il regardait fixement la direction d'où ils étaient venus. « J'espère qu'ils vont bien », pensa-t-elle.

« Nami-swan ! Nami-swaaaan ! ».

Usoppe retint Zoro qui voulait se jeter sur le cuisinier pour le faire taire définitivement. Autour d'eux, des cadavres de monstres préhistoriques s'amoncelaient.

« Oy, calme-toi, dit le sniper.

-Mais il va nous faire repérer cet abruti ! On doit l'entendre jusqu'à Water Seven ! Eh, Ero-cook, tu la fermes où c'est moi qui vais te calmer ! ».

Sanji réagit enfin. Il se retourna, fou de rage, et s'approcha du sabreur, le poing serré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ? Il faut retrouver Nami…

- Arrête un peu tes conneries ! Il y a plus urgent !

- Il n'a pas tort, Sanji ».

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, ivres de colère. Usopp essayait de temporiser mais de loin, de peur qu'ils retournent leur rage contre lui (et par crainte de prendre un mauvais coup aussi).

« Comment ça plus urgent ? Il n'y rien de plus…

- Mais Nami ne risque rien, elle, lui rappela le sniper, elle est avec Luffy…

- Mais justement ! ».

Sanji devint livide. Son imagination, toujours aussi productive, lui montrait des choses horribles : Luffy sauvant Nami, à sa place, les deux pirates devant passer la nuit à la belle étoile, seuls, la reconnaissance de la navigatrice qui…

« Argh !, cria-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. NAMI-SWAN ! ».

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? ».

Nami et Luffy se regardaient. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« On mange !, décréta le capitaine.

- On… Luffy, dit la jeune femme en essayant de garder son calme, ça n'est pas une priorité.

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Luffy.

- Je… Il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire ensuite, répondit-elle en sentant l'énervement « luffiesque » typique la gagner malgré ses efforts.

- On mange et on décide ensuite ! ».

La jeune femme serra les dents. « Ne t'énerve pas, se dit-elle, rappelle-toi ce que vous vous êtes promis, reste calme ».

« Ecoute Luffy, reprit-elle après avoir bien respiré, on doit… ».

Mais un sifflement puissant, dans son dos, l'interrompit. Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne elle entendit :

« Gomu Gomu no Pistol ».

Le poing de Luffy passa près de son visage, rasant sa joue, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux, avant de percuter quelque chose dans son dos, qui s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol. Elle se retourna lentement et regarda. Un gigantesque serpent, la gueule grande ouverte sur des crochets monstrueux, avait failli l'attaquer. Luffy s'approcha d'elle en rajustant son chapeau qui avait bougé.

« Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Merci », répondit-elle simplement en le regardant avec gratitude.

« NAMI-SWAAAAN !

-Je vais le tuer, je te jure ! ».

Usopp eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Zoro de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Laisse-tomber, pour l'instant il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire !

-Je peux pas réfléchir avec cet abruti qui hurle ! ».

Le sniper soupira et s'approcha prudemment du cuisinier qui criait le nom de sa nakama, désespéré.

« Sanji, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à…

- C'est tout réfléchi, on va chercher Nami-Swan !

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on la retrouver, crétin ?, lança Zoro.

- Je… Je sais pas mais…

- Attendez tous les deux, intervint Usopp. Réfléchissons. Luffy et Nami vont sûrement se rendre au sanctuaire comme prévu, surtout que c'est elle qui a la carte de l'île. Donc si on y va on les retrouvera là-bas ».

L'argument porta. Une faible lueur d'espoir apparut dans l'œil de Sanji, mais il hésitait toujours.

« Mais… Ca veut dire que d'ici là elle restera seule avec… ».

Il eut une vision de la nuit précédente, Nami dormant, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Luffy.

« Pas question ! », cria-t-il.

Zoro s'apprêtait à sortir le Wadô Ichimonji pour régler le cas du cuisinier quand Usopp eut un éclair de génie.

« Mais Nami est avec Luffy alors que Robin, elle… ».

Sanji se retourna d'un coup. Robin. Sa mystérieuse déesse brune.

« Robin-chwan… Robin-chwaaan !

-Elle est en danger, et Anaïs aussi. Elles attendent sûrement que quelqu'un vienne les sauver… ».

Aussitôt la fertile imagination du blond s'emballa, il se voyait en prince charmant sauvant ces deux jeunes femmes, tandis que Zoro regardait Usopp avec un respect nouveau.

« Mais comment on va y aller, au sanctuaire ?, dit le sabreur. On ne peut plus suivre la piste de Mahel mainte…

-Par là ! », l'interrompit Sanji en désignant une direction dans la jungle.

Comment avait-il pu oublier la prêtresse ? Elle aussi était en danger, personne ne savait ce qui l'attendait au sanctuaire. Son imagination s'enflamma, et il rougit violemment en pensant à la récompense qu'il pouvait attendre des trois femmes quand il les aurait toutes sauvées.

« Ca va pas mieux, lui, commenta Zoro en voyant le blond piquer un fard et se mettre à ricaner tout seul en prenant une expression perverse.

- Comment ça _par là_ ?, demanda Usopp. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mahel est dans cette direction, répondit Sanji.

- Mais comment…

- Mon instinct est infaillible quand il s'agit de trouver une jolie femme ! Elle est par là ! ».

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors que Zoro poussait un grognement dégouté.

« Vous attendez quoi ? On a des demoiselles en détresse à sauver !, cria Sanji qui s'était déjà mis en route. Eh, tête d'algue, t'as pas intérêt à te perdre sinon je te botte le cul ! », ajouta-t-il, son entrain retrouvé.

« On fonce dans le tas !

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ! C'est… ».

Nami se retint avant de prononcer le mot fatidique, « débile », qu'elle pensait si fort.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle à Luffy, en essayant de paraître convaincante, je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça.

-Non, non, c'est moi, répondit le jeune homme avec autant de sincérité, je suis désolé… ».

Ils se regardèrent, fatigués de cette comédie.

« Ca ne peut plus durer, lança Nami, ça me tue !

- J'en peux plus ! On laisse tomber !, dit Luffy en même temps.

- Je sais qu'on s'était juré de ne plus se disputer parce que ça énervait les autres mais là…

- Oh, et puis, ils sont pas là de toute façon », ajouta Luffy.

Ils sourirent malicieusement, leurs regards pétillèrent quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient libres.

« Crétin !, hurla Nami. On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas ! On ne sait même pas où on est !

- Rabat-joie !, rétorqua Luffy sur le même ton, heureux comme un gosse. Y en a marre des plans et des stratégies à la con ! Moi je veux…

- Abruti !, cria la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas amusée comme ça depuis longtemps. J'm'en fous de ce que tu veux ! C'est moi qui aie la carte !

- Et à quoi elle nous sert ta carte pourrie ? ».

Ils prenaient tous les deux un plaisir immense à se disputer, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent à quel point ça leur manquait.

« Débile !

-Chieuse ! ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, essoufflés, mais heureux. Nami prit sa gourde d'eau dans son sac, en but une gorgée et la passa à son capitaine qui reprenait son souffle.

« Ca faisait longtemps !, dit la navigatrice en souriant largement.

- C'est clair ! Je me sens mieux ! Ca me prenait la tête de devoir faire attention à ce que je disais tout le temps…

- Et devoir résister à l'envie de te traiter de crétin ou de t'en coller une ! C'était horrible !

- C'est la faute des autres tout ça ! Ils sont chiants !, s'exclama Luffy. Est-ce qu'on empêche Sanji et Zoro de se battre nous ?

- Ou Franky de chanter ses chansons idiotes ? Et Usopp de dire des mensonges !, ajouta Nami en riant.

- Moi je dis, faut pas forcer sa nature ! Et puis c'est tellement marrant quand on se prend la tête comme ça ! Ca me manquait », conclut Luffy en la regardant.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent.

Sanji s'arrêta brutalement, sentant un long frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda Usopp qui le suivait. T'es tout pâle, ça va pas ?

- Je… Non… Euh, rien, laisse tomber… Merde !, s'écria le cuisinier qui s'était retourné. Il est où ?

- Hein ?

- Ce con de bretteur a encore disparu ! ».

Luffy tendit la main pour aider Nami à grimper une côté très raide. Ils écartèrent les branchages et avancèrent, s'apercevant qu'ils sortaient de la jungle. Ils étaient arrivés sur la côte de l'île et contemplaient l'océan, baignés par le soleil d'été. La corniche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était très large, et ils pouvaient y marcher sans danger. La main en visière, ils admiraient la vue, magnifique.

« T'avais raison !, dit le capitaine à son amie.

- Je le savais bien que j'avais senti l'océan, répondit Nami, appréciant la légère brise qui lui caressait le visage après la moiteur de la jungle.

- Donc maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir ».

Nami observa la position du soleil, qui commençait déjà à décliner.

« Hum, reprit-elle. A mon avis l'après-midi est déjà bien avancée. Vu la position du soleil, l'ouest est là, dit-elle en montrant une direction. Donc nous, comme on va vers le nord, on doit aller par là !, ajouta-t-elle.

- OK !

- Je pense qu'en suivant la côte ce sera plus simple, dit Nami en se mettant en route, on sera sûrs de ne pas rater le volcan.

- Allez ! On va botter le cul de… Euh, fit Luffy en se grattant la tête. De… De celui qui a enlevé nos amis ! On s'occupera de retrouver les autres ensuite ! C'est partit ! ».

Le capitaine était heureux d'avoir à nouveau un objectif, et il se mit en route d'un bon pas. Nami était plus inquiète. Dans la jungle, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais le soleil tapait très fort et elle commençait déjà à souffrir de la chaleur. Elle avait peur d'attraper une insolation. Cherchant une solution, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Luffy s'était arrêté pour l'attendre, son chapeau à la main. Elle leva les yeux en le voyant, alors que le jeune homme posait son précieux couvre-chef sur sa tête, en lui souriant.

Sanji sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser tout le corps. Il suait à grosses gouttes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? ».

Le cuisinier se tourna vers Usopp.

« Une… Euh… Une drôle d'impression… Tu n'as rien senti toi ?

- Crétin, marmonna Zoro.

- Arrête de bouder, Marimo, t'avais qu'à pas te perdre », rétorqua le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette pour cacher son trouble.

Usopp se retint de rire. Pour retrouver le sabreur, ils avaient utilisé la nouvelle et géniale méthode de Nami, et avaient donc crié qu'ils avaient trouvé un plein tonneau de rhum. Zoro était alors réapparu comme une fleur, à la recherche dudit tonneau, provoquant l'hilarité de ses nakamas. Ca, et l'absence effective de rhum, l'avaient mis de très, très mauvaise humeur.

« Je boude pas, mais quand on dit à un mec qu'on a du rhum, faut en avoir, c'est tout, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Non mais je te jure, Zoro, faut que t'arrêtes avec le rhum !, lança Usopp en ricanant, avant de voir son nakama poser la main sur ses sabres, prêt à dégainer. Non mais attends, je déconne, le prend pas comme ça !

- On n'est pas seuls… ».

Zoro regardait autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Sanji fumait, mine de rien, mais il était aux aguets. Usopp observait la jungle, s'attendant à voir débouler des monstres tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

« Ils-Ils sont…

- Tout autour de nous, dit Sanji, ils nous observent depuis qu'on s'est arrêtés.

- T'es complètement à la masse, love-cook, lança Zoro. Ils nous suivent depuis un moment déjà !

- Comment ça je suis à la masse ! Je vais t'en coller une, tu vas voir si je suis à la masse !

- Ca va les gars c'est pas le moment ! », cria Usopp dont les dents recommençaient à claquer.

Les deux pirates se toisèrent, mais résistèrent à l'envie de se battre. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas l'air décidés à les attaquer, c'était déjà ça.

« Bon, love-sourcil, il dit quoi ton radar ? On est encore loin ? ».

Sans relever l'insulte ni le sarcasme, Sanji se concentra.

« On est tout près, dit-il, Mahel-chan est par là ».

Ils se remirent en route, prudemment. Usopp marchait entre ses deux amis, angoissé, alors que ceux-ci ne manifestaient aucune inquiétude particulière. Soudain Sanji s'arrêta. Le cuisinier sentait sa présence, Mahel était proche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sanji ? Pourquoi tu… ».

Le sniper s'interrompit. Quelqu'un approchait. Etonné, il vit Mahel sortir des fourrés. La prêtresse, son éternel sourire sur le visage, semblait en bonne santé. Elle fit quelques pas.

« Vous voilà, dit-elle simplement.

- Oh Mahel-chan, roucoula Sanji. Tu es si belle ! Tu es une déesse parmi…

- La ferme ! ».

Le cuisinier se tourna vers Zoro qui l'avait interrompu. Le sabreur avait dégainé ses sabres et fixait la femme.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? T'es vraiment un malade…

- Eh, Sanji…, commença Usopp en tremblant.

- Abruti ! Regarde-la, ta déesse ! ».

Le blond se retourna et contempla le beau visage de Mahel. Son sourire était toujours présent, mais il avait changé, il était cruel maintenant. Derrière elle, les buissons bougeaient, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait en sortir.

« Mahel-chan…

- Attends Zoro, c'est pas possible !, dit Usopp qui commençait à comprendre. Elle ?

- Vous êtes vraiment trop cons les gars, répondit le sabreur. Pour l'autre nul, je comprends mais toi Usopp ! ».

Le sniper regardait alternativement la prêtresse, qui les fixait maintenant avec mépris, et son nakama.

« Et bien, Roronoa Zoro, dit soudain la prêtresse. On m'avait dit que tu étais l'un des plus bêtes de cet équipage, mais on dirait que vous vous valez tous en fait ! ».

Usopp et Sanji sursautèrent. Au lieu de la douce voix suave qu'ils connaissaient, elle parlait maintenant avec un mépris non dissimulé, sa voix était devenue dure et sèche.

« Comment as-tu compris ?, demanda-t-elle à Zoro.

- Je t'ai vite trouvée suspecte. D'abord, tu connaissais trop de choses sur nous. Tu savais exactement ce qu'il fallait dire à chacun d'entre nous pour te faire aimer. Comme si tu t'étais renseignée, ou si tu avais lu nos avis de recherche par exemple. Mais comme les affiches n'étaient pas connues des autres villageois, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Pas mal, approuva-t-elle. Je me suis dit que j'en avais trop fait en te parlant de ton sabre, ajouta-t-elle en désignant celui de Kuina, mais il était trop tard, et comme tu n'as rien dit, j'ai cru que tu étais trop con pour t'en être aperçu ».

Le sabreur grogna, tandis qu'Usopp regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude en entendant les fourrés bouger. De son côté Sanji, bouche bée, fixait la femme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Enfin, de tout de façon, vous êtes tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres dans cet équipage. Sans cette archéologue, vous seriez vraiment complètement nuls !

- Où sont nos amis ?, cria Usopp. Est-ce qu'ils sont…

- Encore en vie ? On peut dire ça, même si je ne pense pas qu'ils survivent encore très longtemps…

- Espèce de… Argh ! ».

Usopp manqua s'étrangler quand il vit apparaître, derrière Mahel, un gigantesque tyrannosaure. Autour d'eux surgirent également des monstres préhistoriques qui les encerclèrent. Le sniper sortit son arme en tremblant, et Zoro raffermit sa prise sur ses sabres.

« Si vous vous rendez gentiment, leur dit la prêtresse, ils ne vous feront rien. En fait non, précisa-t-elle avec un rire cruel, ils vous feront mal, mais ils ne vous tueront pas !

- C'était ça alors, répondit Usopp. Je trouvais qu'ils avaient un comportement bizarre, ces dinosaures. Vous ne protégiez pas les villageois en fait, c'est vous qui contrôlez les monstres ! Mais comment ?

- Gamine, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui me permet de contrôler les animaux. Je m'introduis dans leurs esprits, et je les contrôle, et s'ils essayent de résister ils souffrent atrocement et finissent par mourir ! ».

Les pirates réalisèrent soudain. Chopper s'était plein de migraines, et il avait eu un comportement étrange avant de disparaître.

« C'est vous qui faisiez du mal à Chopper !, hurla Usopp, fou de rage.

-Ah oui, le renne. C'est très étrange. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à le contrôler, comme si une part de son esprit m'échappait… ».

« Le fruit de l'humain », pensa le sniper. La partie humaine de Chopper l'avait protégé contre les incursions de Mahel.

« Espèce de…, gronda Zoro avant d'être interrompu.

- Oh Mahel-chan ! Ton intelligence est aussi incroyable que ta beauté ! Tu es une déesse parmi les déesses !

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?, hurla Zoro avant de se demander pourquoi il avait ajouté le _ou quoi_. C'est elle notre ennemie !

- Je ne suis l'ennemi d'aucune femme, répondit-il en regardant son ami de haut, très classe. Et qui tu traites de con, abruti de sabreur ? », ajouta-t-il, beaucoup moins classe.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le sabreur, Mahel fit un signe et les monstres se lancèrent à l'attaque.

« Hissatsu Himawari Boshi ».

Usopp lança cinq billes qui atteignirent toutes leurs cibles avant d'exploser. Ses adversaires hurlèrent de douleur avant de s'écrouler. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, d'autres bêtes arrivaient. Le jeune homme cria en voyant un vélociraptor sauter vers lui, sûr que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Oni Giri ».

Croisant ses trois sabres, Zoro se jeta devant le sniper et trancha le raptor qui se jetait sur lui. Il se retourna et jeta un regard à Usopp pour voir s'il allait bien avant de reprendre le combat. Celui-ci se reprit rapidement et recommença à tirer sur leurs ennemis. Le sabreur de son côté rejoignit Sanji qui menaçait d'être débordé par le nombre d'adversaires. Ne quittant pas Mahel des yeux, le cuisinier enchaînait les attaques : _Collier, Epaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot shoot_. Mais le regard de la prêtresse rivé sur lui le déconcentrait. Il avait bien compris que cette femme était leur ennemie, que c'était elle qui était responsable de la disparition de ses amis, qu'elle avait sans doute fait du mal à Robin et Anaïs. Mais elle était si…

« Sanji attention !, hurla Usopp avant d'enchaîner : FIrebird Star ».

Il tira un projectile qui enflamma le tigre qui s'était jeté sur le cuisinier inattentif. L'animal tomba sur le sol en hurlant, mais un autre adversaire le remplaça et le sniper perdit son ami de vue. De son côté, Zoro était assailli par les dinosaures. Mais aucun n'était de taille à rivaliser avec lui, et il les tranchait tous les uns après les autres. Cependant il commençait à fatiguer. Et cet abruti de cuistot qui se battait n'importe comment. Ce con de lover était décidément un poids mort. La seule solution était d'atteindre la prêtresse, puisque c'était elle qui contrôlait les monstres. Le jeune homme, taillant toujours dans le vif, commença à se rapprocher sensiblement de sa cible, qui ne bougea même pas, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Soudain un grondement terrible s'éleva. Le tyrannosaure ! Comment il avait pu l'oublier celui-là ! Le dinosaure se jeta vers lui et tenta de l'écraser sous une de ses pattes. Zoro l'évita, mais il piétina plusieurs monstres au passage. Il faillit même avoir Usopp qui l'esquiva in-extremis en hurlant. Le monstre se retourna, sa queue balayant tout sur son passage, dont Sanji qu'il envoya valser près de Mahel. Le cuisinier, sonné, avait du mal à se relever. Zoro raffermit sa prise sur ses sabres. Ce monstre allait finir par tout détruire et avoir ses compagnons, il fallait en finir.

« Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla : Nigorizake ».

Il concentra toute sa force dans ses bras. Ses biceps gonflèrent, faisant craquer les manches de son t-shirt. Il se jeta alors sur son adversaire et abattit ses lames avec une force incroyable, tranchant net le cou du tyrannosaure qui s'écroula bruyamment, faisant trembler le sol. Zoro n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Plusieurs raptors se jetèrent sur lui. Il rengaina l'un de ses sabres.

« Nitoryu : Takanami ».

Il sauta au milieu de ses adversaires et exerça une rotation sur lui-même, tranchant tous ses ennemis dont les corps s'amoncelaient maintenant autour de lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et se précipita vers Mahel, le sabre au clair, afin de mettre fin au combat.

« Flanchet Kick ».

Alors que Zoro allait abattre son sabre, il évita de justesse le coup de pied de Sanji qui visait son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, hurla-t-il en voyant le cuisinier se placer devant la prêtresse et lui faire face.

- Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Mahel-chan, espèce de brute !

- Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ! Elle a lancé ses bestioles sur nous ! Et tu la protèges ? Abruti de cinglé de lover à la manque !, rugit le sabreur.

- Je n'admets pas qu'on frappe une fe… », commença-t-il avant de s'écrouler, évanoui.

Derrière lui Mahel, une énorme pierre à la main, venait d'assommer Sanji. Elle le poussa du pied pour vérifier qu'il était bien inconscient, avant de l'enjamber pour se placer face à Zoro.

« Ca fait du bien quand il se tait, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- …, répondit Zoro qui était d'accord mais ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Jette tes sabres ».

Le jeune homme la regarda attentivement, pour voir si elle était sérieuse. C'était le cas, apparemment. Il aperçut un mouvement à la frontière de son champ de vision. Un dernier raptor, un survivant de sa dernière attaque, attendait. Zoro ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce que lui préparait son ennemie.

« Jette-tes-sabres, répéta lentement la femme.

- Cours toujours, marmonna le sabreur.

- Très bien ».

Elle leva une main. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre à la gauche de Zoro qui risqua un œil et vit un tigre à dents de sabre, tenant dans sa gueule le cou d'Usopp. Le sniper, livide, osant à peine respirer de peur de se faire décapiter, lança un regard désespéré à son nakama. Le sabreur soupira. Usopp. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se fasse capturer ?

« Alors reprenons, dit Mahel avec un sourire cruel. Jette tes sabres, sinon ton ami… perdra la tête ? Hum, cette blague est nulle, désolée, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. Voilà, bon garçon », dit-elle en voyant Zoro déposer ses armes sur le sol.

La prêtresses sourit et fit un signe de la main à l'attention du raptor. Celui-ci se jeta sur Zoro et le plaqua au sol. La tête du jeune homme heurta une pierre et il s'évanouit, le sang commençant à couler à flot de son front. Usopp voulut crier le nom de son ami, mais la proximité immédiate des fameuses dents tranchantes de son ennemi l'en dissuada.

« Nami regarda ça ! ».

Luffy et la jeune femme était accroupis sur la corniche, regardant l'océan à leurs pieds. En bas de la falaise, dans une crique, des dizaines de navires étaient échoués. Aucun ne semblait avoir subi d'attaques sérieuses, leurs coques étaient en bon état, les mâts n'étaient pas brisés, même les voiles étaient encore là sur certains, elles étaient juste déchirées et jaunies comme si les navires étaient là depuis des années. Les deux pirates remarquèrent qu'aucun des bateaux n'avait son pavillon.

« C'est un cimetière de navires », commenta Nami avant de se rendre compte que son ami ne l'écoutait pas.

Luffy, le regard fixe, les yeux exorbités, pâle, pointa du doigt l'un des navires. Nami regarda plus attentivement avant de pousser un cri. Là, derrière les épaves les plus anciennes, sans son pavillon, il y avait…

« Le Sunny ! ».


	13. Chapter XI: Le sanctuaire

_Bonjour à tous ! Les choses s'accélèrent, il ne reste plus que Nami et Lufy pour sauver les Mugiwaras. Concernant ces deux là, il faut que je vous avoue un truc… A la base, je détestais le LuNa, franchement. Mais plus ça va, plus je trouve ça sympa et plus j'en mets dans ma fic (je crois que vous l'avez remarqué). Bon ça reste léger quand même, mais il y en a. Tout ça c'est la faute d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra, mais voilà, c'est officiel, je fais maintenant partie de la secte du LuNa… Pour ceux qui détesteraient ça, vous pouvez adresser vos plaintes à… Non, vous savez quoi, envoyez-les moi et je ferai suivre._

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Raflon j'ai pris bonne note de ton conseil (mettre un signe pour rendre le changement de paragraphe plus clair quand il y a plusieurs actions simultanées, je ne sais pas si je suis claire). Je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce chapitre parce que je veux garder la même mise en page sur tout la fic, mais je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine._

_Bon allez, fin de ma petite causerie d'avant chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous intéresser, comme d'habitude j'espère vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XI : **Le sanctuaire

_20 mars (suite) : Après être partis discrètement du village en direction du sanctuaire nous avons été séparés. Usopp, Sanji et Zoro ont été entraînés d'un côté, alors que Luffy et moi…_

« Hey, Nami, c'est moi qui écrit alors il faudrait pas mieux mettre « Nami et moi » ?, demanda Luffy en regardant la navigatrice.

-Mais c'est moi qui dicte alors…, commença-t-elle avant de voir le regard suppliant de son capitaine. D'accord, si ça te fait plaisir ».

… _Nami et moi partions du nôtre. Complètement perdus…_

« Complètement perdus » ? T'exagère !

- Luffy, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te dicter ce que tu dois écrire alors…

- C'est bon, ok, d'accord ».

_Complètement perdus nous avons fini par trouver la côte. Enfin nous retrouvions l'océan, la brise, les embruns…_

« Et bah pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas écrire un roman, marmonna Luffy.

- Je sais, répondit Nami en souriant. Mais je dois avouer que tu as eu une bonne idée, c'est assez agréable de pouvoir coucher le récit de nos aventures sur le papier. Luffy ?, demanda-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme, bouche bée, ne l'écoutait plus.

- Attends… Tu viens bien, toi, de dire que moi, j'ai eu une bonne idée ?

- Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, dit-elle en le voyant observer le ciel.

- J'attends la neige, elle devrait pas tarder… Aïe ! ».

_Nous avons donc décidé de suivre la côte, vers le nord, en direction du volcan et du fameux sanctuaire, espérant y retrouver nos amis disparus. Progressant sous un soleil de plomb…_

« Eh oh ! Avec mon chapeau ça devait aller…, ronchonna le capitaine.

- Mais oui ! Je t'ai déjà remercié !

- Bah alors tu pourrais au moins le préciser », répondit Luffy en ignorant le soupir de sa nakama.

_Progressant sous un soleil de plomb, supportable pour Nami grâce à mon chapeau, nous avons fini par découvrir, dans une crique, un cimetière de navires abandonnés, échoués là, certains depuis des années, et tous sans leur pavillon. Nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir le Thousand Sunny, lui aussi sans drapeau. Pourtant, quand je suis allé au camp pour chercher Franky, j'ai vu le navire ancré dans la rivière. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Qui l'y a amené et pourquoi faire ?_

« Nami, ça va là !, se plaignit Luffy. J'ai faim et en plus j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire ! ».

La jeune femme soupira, récupéra le livre de bord qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de s'approcher du feu pour voir si leur dîner était cuit.

« J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai…

- J'ai compris !, le coupa Nami, excédée. Pauvre Sanji, dire qu'il doit supporter ça à chaque repas…

- Bah, ça fait que cinq ou six fois par jour !

- Cinq ou six… Laisse tomber ! Bon alors ce soir ce sera brochettes de serpent et fricassée de tigre à dents de sabre ! », annonça fièrement la navigatrice en servant son capitaine.

Celui-ci se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, sous le regard anxieux de la cuisinière.

« Alors ?

-Nami c'est trop bon ! Aussi bon que celles de Sanji ! ».

La navigatrice rougit, heureuse du compliment, avant de se jeter elle aussi sur la nourriture. Après leur découverte du cimetière de navires, ils avaient un peu hésité sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement ils avaient décidé de d'abord retrouver leurs nakamas avant de récupérer le Sunny. La nuit tombant rapidement ils avaient choisi de monter le camp et de prendre du repos. Luffy avait chassé pendant que Nami allumait un feu à l'orée de la jungle. En attendant que le repas soit prêt, ils avaient pu contempler le plus beau coucher de soleil qu'ils aient vu, et maintenant, après avoir dévoré leur dîner, ils admiraient les étoiles. Dans le ciel complètement dégagé, sans le moindre nuage, elles étincelaient. Les deux pirates étaient allongés sur le sol, silencieux, émus par la beauté du spectacle. Nami pensait à leurs compagnons disparus, sûrement blessés, peut-être même morts.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter », lui dit Luffy sans la regarder.

Nami se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude et le regarda. Le jeune homme, un bras sous la nuque, mâchouillant un brin d'herbe, semblait calme et détendu, même si elle savait que ça n'était qu'une façade.

« Ils sont encore en vie.

-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Luffy tourna la tête et la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle rougit.

« J'ai confiance en mes nakamas. Alors, te prends pas la tête. On va les retrouver et celui qui est derrière tout ça, je vais lui botter le cul tellement fort qu'il va filer droit dans Calm Belt ».

Nami se mit à rire et se rallongea, elle se sentait mieux.

« Merci Luffy ».

Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée mais rassurée par la présence de son nakama. Le capitaine, lui, garda longtemps les yeux ouverts et mit du temps à s'endormir, une fois n'est pas coutume. Finalement il sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de monstres et de formes sombres, imprécises, qui s'en prenaient à ses amis.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil. Ils ouvrirent les yeux sur un ciel rose et rouge magnifique. Luffy leur trouva des fruits qu'ils mangèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en route. La nuit à la belle étoile les avait laissés fatigués et courbatus, et ils avançaient silencieusement, pensifs et tendus. Au bout de deux heures, Nami s'arrêta.

« T'es fatiguée ?, lui demanda Luffy. Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? T'as faim c'est ça, parce que moi…

- Non c'est pas ça mais… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Ben… Non. Il fait beau, on est tranquilles, on avance bien.

- Justement, insista Nami. On n'a pas été attaqués une seule fois depuis qu'on est partis, et cette nuit non plus.

- C'est cool !

- Non c'est pas cool, idiot, c'est louche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Plus que deux. Le vieil homme contemplait l'échiquier en souriant. Monkey D. Luffy… Enfin. Mahel s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle ne souriait pas.

« Je ne supporte pas ce type, il me fait peur !

- Peur ?, s'étonna le vieil homme en regardant l'avis de recherche de Luffy. Il est fort, mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer !

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Il passe son temps à me déshabiller du regard avec un air de pervers, même en sachant que je suis une ennemie. J'ai été obligée de l'assommer pour être tranquille ! Il n'est pas normal ce gars !, explosa la femme.

- Euh… Attends, on ne parle pas du même je crois. Qui te fait peur ?

- Le blond là ! Celui qui n'a pas d'avis de recherche !

- Ah, fit son complice en comprenant. Sanji la jambe noire. Si en fait, il en a un. C'est lui », ajouta-t-il en lui montrant l'avis de recherche du cuisinier.

Mahel pris la feuille et contempla le dessin approximatif du visage de Sanji, avant de regarder le jeune homme bâillonné, puis d'observer à nouveau l'avis.

« Hum… Ouais, il y a quelque chose… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas de photo comme les autres ? Est-ce qu'il a un pouvoir mystérieux qui empêche qu'on le prenne en photo ? C'est à cause de son œil qu'on ne voit jamais, c'est ça ?

- Hum, pas exactement, répondit le vieil homme en se retenant de rire. C'est juste le Marine qui avait oublié d'enlever le cache de l'objectif !

- … », répondit Mahel, dépitée.

A ce moment, l'escargophone posé près de l'échiquier sonna.

« Est-ce ce que vous les avez ?, demanda une voix à travers l'appareil.

- Tout se passe comme prévu, on vous les garde au frais. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir les chercher à la prochaine lune, comme d'habitude, répondit le vieil homme en jouant avec les deux dernières pièces de son jeu.

- Est-ce que vous les avez tous ?

- Presque, on se prépare à recevoir les deux derniers invités. Tout est sous contrôle.

- Rappelez-vous que je les veux vivants.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, pour l'exécution… ».

Mais son interlocuteur avait déjà coupé la communication. Mahel exultait. Ils allaient devenir riches. Non, ça ils l'étaient déjà. Ils allaient devenir immensément riches. Elle sourit alors que son complice se mettait à rire, de plus en plus fort, avant de s'étouffer et de se mettre à tousser. Elle lui tapa alors dans le dos en le sermonnant.

« C'est vrai que c'est vachement calme, quand même.

- Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte, lança Nami avant d'être prise d'un doute. Attends. Ne me dis pas… Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies ?

- Bah… ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ils marchaient depuis le matin, sans interruption. Une heure plus tôt ils étaient arrivés en vue du volcan, mais ils s'étaient aperçus que la corniche s'arrêtait nette, juste devant eux. Luffy avait voulu se lancer à l'escalade de la falaise jusqu'au volcan, mais Nami avait eu des arguments… frappants, et il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée. Ils avaient donc dû retourner dans la jungle afin de s'approcher du volcan. Ils y avaient retrouvé la moiteur et l'ombre des arbres. Maintenant ils marchaient, silencieusement ou presque. Nami se souvint soudain qu'elle portait toujours le chapeau de paille de son capitaine et voulu le lui rendre.

« Tu peux le garder encore un peu, si tu veux, il te va bien », lui dit Luffy sans se retourner.

Nami sourit et rougit légèrement sous le compliment, c'était si rare qu'elle en reçoive de ses nakamas (Sanji mis à part, évidemment). Elle se rendit compte que son ami souriait lui aussi.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas partis comme ça, en exploration, rien que nous deux, dit Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est déjà arrivé ?, demanda Nami après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

- Euh… En fait je crois pas, avoua-t-il en riant, mais c'est dommage parce que c'est sympa !

- ..., fit Nami dont le visage prenait une couleur intéressante.

- C'est pas que je sois content qu'on soit séparés des autres, hein, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Non, j'adore quand on est tous ensemble. Mais quitte à devoir me retrouver perdu avec un seul d'entre vous, je préfère que ce soit toi ! ».

Nami rabattit un peu plus le chapeau sur son visage, elle sentait qu'elle devenait cramoisie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il disait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Incroyable… Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle le laissa parler et ils continuèrent à marcher. Plus ils avançaient dans la jungle et plus ils se sentaient tendus, inquiets. L'environnement leur paraissait hostile, ils se sentaient épiés. Ils auraient presque préféré être attaqués, mais l'attente était encore pire. Soudain Luffy attrapa Nami par le bras et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« On approche.

-Mais comment tu… », commença Nami avant de s'interrompre.

C'était son instinct. Il sentait ces choses là. Ils poursuivirent prudemment leur route, sur le qui-vive et débouchèrent soudain au pied du volcan.

« Doucement… Pas trop vite, tu vas t'étouffer crétin ! »

Mahel observa Zoro qui s'étouffait et recrachait l'eau qu'il essayait d'avaler. Les Mugiwaras et Anaïs étaient tous menottés et suspendus au plafond par les bras. Ils étaient sévèrement blessés. Robin et Sanji étaient évanouis. Les autres étaient couverts de griffures et d'ecchymoses. Le sol sous eux était plein de sang. Zoro regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense caverne. Là où ils étaient, le plafond était à taille humaine, ils pouvaient le voir, mais plus le regard s'avançait dans la caverne, plus elle était gigantesque et le plafond n'était plus visible. Tout autour de la « salle », à intervalles réguliers, des torches attachées aux murs l'éclairaient, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les parois. Le cou et les épaules douloureux, le sabreur réussit tout de même à tourner légèrement la tête. Il était près d'un mur. A sa droite il vit un énorme entassement de pièces d'or et de billets, qui aurait rendu folle Nami. A sa gauche, il y avait Anaïs et d'après ce qu'il croyait deviner, ses autres amis. Mahel leur avait jeté de l'eau au visage pour les réveiller, avant de leur enlever leurs baillons. Ensuite, pendant qu'ils reprenaient conscience, sentant toutes leurs douleurs se réveiller en même temps qu'eux, elle les avait forcé à avaler quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Zoro avait mal partout, ses menottes lui entaillaient les poignets, et il avait la gorge sèche.

« Pour-quoi… ?, réussit-il à coasser.

-Pourquoi quoi ?, demanda durement Mahel. Pourquoi je fais ça ? ».

Elle reposa la carafe d'eau qu'elle avait utilisée pour lui donner à boire, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son regard bleu était aussi dur que de l'acier.

« J'aime l'argent, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, j'aime le pouvoir, j'aime qu'on m'adule et qu'on m'aime. Et je veux tout ».

Mais Zoro secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi?, essaya-t-il à nouveau avant d'être interrompu par une violente quinte de toux, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi je vous donne à boire ?, demanda Mahel qui cherchait à comprendre. Mais pour vous garder en vie mes petits chéris. La Marine vous veut vivants pour pouvoir vous exécuter en grande pompe ! ».

Les yeux des pirates s'agrandirent en entendant cela. C'étaient donc des chasseurs de primes. Zoro, qui avait sous les yeux leur trésor l'avait déjà compris. Chopper gémit et Usopp frissonna. Franky essaya de tirer sur ses chaînes mais il était à court de coca et sa mèche pendouillant lamentablement le long de son visage en était la preuve. Seul le sabreur n'était pas affecté par la nouvelle. Il secoua la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?, s'énerva-t-elle en approchant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Articule !, ordonna-t-elle en lui secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi… tu lui donnes pas… à boire ? ».

La prêtresse suivit son regard. Il parlait d'Anaïs. La jeune femme était attachée, comme eux, mais elle semblait en plus mauvais état que les pirates. Elle pendait à bout de bras, les poignets largement entaillés par les menottes. Couverte d'ecchymoses et de poussière, sa robe lacérée laissant entrevoir de larges estafilades sanguinolentes, la jeune femme était à peine consciente. Le regard vitreux, elle fixait le sol de la caverne.

« Elle ?, dit Mahel d'un air dédaigneux. Tu voudrais que je lui donne à boire ? Pourquoi faire ? », ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa Anaïs par les cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement, et lui releva la tête.

« Elle ne vaut rien, elle ne me rapportera pas un Berry ! Elle est juste bonne à servir de nourriture aux dinos ».

Elle croisa alors le regard d'Anaïs, deux yeux verts qui la fixaient avec haine. La jeune femme lui cracha au visage. Mahel la frappa alors très violemment mais elle ne broncha pas. Zoro, près d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Comment vous pouvez lui faire ça ?, demanda soudain Chopper d'une petite voix. Je croyais que vous étiez comme deux sœurs ?

- On ne choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit, rétorqua Mahel en s'essuyant le visage. C'est de votre faute, en fait, si vous ne lui aviez pas monté la tête, elle serait restée un bon petit mouton stupide, comme les autres…

- Vous vous trompez, cria Usopp. Elle n'est pas la seule à se poser des questions il y a aussi… ».

Il s'interrompit juste à temps en entendant Zoro se débattre dans ses chaînes. Il était moins une, le sniper avait failli trahir le père d'Anaïs. Il se mordit les lèvres. Mahel le regarda étrangement, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps là, mais on en reparlera plus longuement quand vous serez au complet, ce qui ne va pas tarder.

- Tu ne les auras jamais, lança Zoro.

- Tu crois ça ? Ils viennent juste d'arriver et je leur prépare une surprise à laquelle ils ne pourront pas résister ! ».

Nami et Luffy se trouvaient au pied du volcan. Face à eux, il y avait une grande ouverture béante, juste éclairée par deux torches accrochées à la paroi. Nami sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les deux torches semblaient avoir été déposées là pour eux.

« On est attendus », remarqua Luffy qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais observa plus attentivement les lieux. L'ouverture pratiquée dans la paroi du volcan n'avait rien de naturel. Elle avait l'impression que la roche avait été creusée. Au dessus de l'ouverture elle voyait des caractères gravés, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux montrés par Mahel lors de la Lecture à Ogondunos.

« C'est bien le sanctuaire », ajouta Luffy qui semblait suivre le même cheminement de pensée que sa navigatrice.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Luffy. Elle l'avait souvent pris pour un crétin décérébré, surtout parce qu'il faisait tout pour, mais depuis quelques temps elle avait des doutes. Elle commençait à croire qu'il cachait bien son jeu et qu'il était en réalité beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et son attitude des derniers jours confirmait cette impression.

« Tu viens ? »

Ignorant l'atmosphère effrayante qui se dégageait des lieux, Luffy s'apprêtait déjà à pénétrer dans le volcan. Nami déglutit difficilement, et approcha, essayant d'ignorer les ténèbres angoissantes et le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait. Mais le sanctuaire était là et, pour retrouver leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils prirent chacun une torche et avancèrent. Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel et, au bout de quelques minutes, une fois leurs yeux habitués à l'obscurité, ils purent observer les lieux. La galerie dans laquelle ils étaient serpentait à l'intérieur du volcan. Nami s'approcha du mur et y passa la main. La roche était lisse, comme si elle avait été creusée et polie. La jeune femme leva les yeux. Le plafond était très haut, à peine visible.

« On dirait que ça a été fait pour des géants », remarqua Luffy qui avait suivi son regard.

Ce tunnel n'avait en tout cas rien de naturel, il avait été créé par la main de l'homme, ou des géants, pensa-t-elle en réprimant un frisson. Mais la lumière apportée par les torches, et surtout la présence de son capitaine près d'elle, la rassurait un peu. Ils continuèrent à avancer silencieusement, tendus. Luffy s'accroupit soudain et approcha sa torche du siècle, éclairant une gigantesque empreinte d'animal.

« Les animaux peuvent pas approcher du sanctuaire, hein ? », dit-il en se relevant.

Nami, une main devant la bouche, faillit se sentir mal. Il n'y avait pas que des empreintes d'animaux, il y avait aussi de longues traînées de sang sur le sol et sur les parois.

« Les gars, murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes, avant de sursauter.

- Calme-toi, lui dit Luffy qui venait de s'approcher d'elle et de poser une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont…

- Mais tout ce sang, cria la jeune femme, au bord des larmes, avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras, délicatement.

- N'aies pas peur, je suis là, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il alors que la jeune femme commençait à se calmer et à cesser de trembler. Ca va ?

- …

- Je vais régler ça, et je te protégerai… ».

Nami se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Luffy avait relevé la tête vivement, tendu, aux aguets. Il tourna la tête et… Renifla, avant de la lâcher et de se précipiter plus avant dans la galerie.

« Luffy ?, cria la jeune femme, étonnée et un peu vexée d'être plantée là comme ça.

-Ca sent la viande ! », répondit le jeune homme avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Incroyable. Donc, entre elle et la viande, il choisissait sans hésiter… La viande. Elle aurait dû le savoir, mais c'était quand même un peu vexant. Soudain elle se précipita à sa suite.

« Attends Luffy c'est sûrement un piège ! ».

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put et, soudain, déboucha dans une gigantesque caverne faiblement éclairée. Elle était immense, elle n'en voyait même pas le plafond. Elle remarqua la présence de torches, accrochées aux parois, mais qui étaient éteintes. Mais son regard fut vite attiré par autre chose.

« Nami rekarde cha ! ».

Luffy avait trouvé un panier à pique-nique rempli de viande, et posé sur le sol, en évidence, entre deux lanternes puissantes. Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté à l'assaut du panier dont il engloutissait maintenant le contenu.

« Luffy recrache-ça !, hurla la jeune femme. C'est forcément un piège !

- Recracher ? Ca va pas ? Jamais je gâcherai de la bonne nourriture comme ça ! T'es dingue !, cria le capitaine en pointant vers elle un index accusateur.

- Mais... Et si c'était empoisonné ?

- N'importe… ».

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il devint livide et commença à s'étouffer. Portant les deux mains à sa gorge, il tomba à genoux. Nami se précipita vers lui et il tomba finalement dans ses bras. Elle le secoua en criant son nom, mais il était déjà inconscient. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot sur les joues de la navigatrice. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Il devait la protéger, et maintenant il la laissait seule.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide !, cria-t-elle en le secouant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire », dit doucement Mahel en sortant de l'ombre, sous le regard interloqué de Nami.

Ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, distinguèrent quelques formes, au fond de la caverne, qui bougeaient dans un bruit de chaînes. Elle reconnut soudain la silhouette particulière de Chopper, le profil d'Usopp, et comprit que ses amis étaient enchaînés là. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage pour eux.

« Il ne reste plus que toi, on dirait, dit la prêtresse. Alors, Mlle la navigatrice, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire cruel, manière douce ou manière forte ? ».

Nami vit deux formes gigantesques approcher de Mahel. La faible lueur des lanternes les éclaira, et la jeune femme vit apparaître deux vélociraptors terrifiants derrière la prêtresse qui souriait de plus en plus. La navigatrice, d'abord effrayée, sentit soudain la rage monter en elle. C'était cette femme qui avait fait du mal à ses amis. Elle leurs avait menti, elle manipulait les villageois, elle avait empoisonné Luffy. Nami sourit, déposa doucement le jeune homme sur le sol, se releva lentement, sortit son Perfect Climat Tact et se prépara.

« Manière forte », répondit-elle avec un regard terrible.


	14. Chapter XII: Nami vs Mahel

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir du tout, parce qu'il me prenait vraiment la tête, je n'arrivais pas à sortir une ligne, je commençais à croire que l'inspiration m'avais lâchement abandonnée. Et puis voilà, d'un coup, j'ai réussi à m'y remettre ! J'espère juste qu'il sera de la même qualité que les autres et surtout que vous ne le trouverez pas ennuyeux ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a permis de garder le moral et la motivation alors que je séchais sur ce chapitre. Un merci particulier à Clowsama pour cette intronisation en grande pompe dans l'équipage du LuNa (par contre trop de « Kampai » donne la migraine !), et à Tema24 pour sa super « special dédicace » dans son dernier chapitre. Et comme toujours merci à TiteNana qui m'a soutenue et aidée alors que je désespérais de pouvoir écrire ce duel._

_En parlant de duel, je mets fin à cet avant-propos ennuyeux, et je vous laisse savourer le combat. Nami contre Mahel, va y avoir du sport ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XII : **Nami vs. Mahel

Nami, armée de son Perfect Climat Tact, et Mahel encadrée par les deux vélociraptors, se fixaient en silence. Le feu contre la glace. Les deux femmes se défiaient du regard, mais aucune n'était prête à baisser les yeux. Les Mugiwaras, enchaînés et bâillonnés, observaient ce duel silencieux. Les deux adversaires avaient aussi un autre spectateur. Assis sur le trône de pierre, le vieil homme les observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Voyant que Nami et Mahel ne semblaient pas décidées à bouger, il craqua une allumette et la jeta près de lui. Aussitôt le gigantesque brasero posé près du trône s'enflamma, éclairant du même coup une bonne partie de la salle. Nami sursauta à peine. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. La lumière faite par le brasero lui permit de mieux voir ses compagnons. Elle frémit. Ils étaient dans un état terrible, couverts de griffures sanguinolentes et d'ecchymoses, enchaînés, bâillonnés, Sanji et Robin étaient inconscients. Leurs regards étaient posés sur elle. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Si seulement cet idiot de Luffy n'était pas tombé dans ce stupide piège… Si seulement ils n'étaient pas tous tombés dans les filets de Mahel. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, remplaçant l'inquiétude et l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de cette histoire.

« Bande de crétins !, cria-t-elle à ses nakamas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes laissé capturer ! Si je m'écoutais, je vous laisserai vous démerder tous seuls ! ».

Le vieil homme éclata de rire. Décidément, cette jeune femme méritait sa réputation, elle avait un tempérament de feu. Elle était… divertissante. Il se rendit compte qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

« Mahel, tu l'avais bien décrite, lança-t-il en continuant à rire. Le chat voleur est une vraie tigresse !

- Ce jeu de mot est tellement nul que c'en est douloureux, rétorqua Nami avec un regard méprisant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, jeune demoiselle, j'ai toujours eut un sens de l'humour déplorable ».

Soudain il se mit à tousser. Ses quintes de toux étaient extrêmement violentes, il commençait à cracher du sang. Mahel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ismaël !, lança-t-elle sèchement. Combien de fois je t'ai dit…

-Hey ! l'interrompit Nami en serrant plus fort son arme. Laisse tomber le vieux. C'est de moi que tu dois t'occuper, blondasse ! »

La « blondasse » se retourna vers elle, le regard dur. La navigatrice sentait sa rage monter. Elle ne voulait pas venir sur cette foutue île au départ, mais évidemment, les autres voulaient de l'aventure. Ils avaient été servis. Pas de trésor, des dinosaures et ensuite cette prétendue prêtresse qui les avait baladés, qui avait fait du mal à ses amis, qui avait menti aux villageois, qui avait… Elle serra les dents. Elle avait empoisonné Luffy. Nami jeta un regard vers le jeune homme, allongé quelques pas derrière elle. Il était livide et respirait à peine.

« T'as intérêt à te réveiller rapidement, Luffy, murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie…

- A ta place je ne compterais pas sur lui avant un moment, intervint Mahel qui l'avait entendue, il n'est pas près de se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la viande ? »

Mahel eut un sourire cruel. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement qui aurait rendu Sanji complètement fou s'il n'avait pas été inconscient.

« C'est un petit mélange spécial que l'herboriste du village m'a montré… C'est assez radical, même si ça n'est pas mortel. Il paraît que c'est horriblement douloureux, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant devant l'expression inquiète de Nami. Ca commence par faire gonfler la gorge, en obstruant les voies respiratoires, avant de brûler l'estomac, comme de l'acide. Ca plonge la victime dans un profond coma… »

Nami regarda de nouveau Luffy. Elle ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Mahel en lui montrant son inquiétude, mais elle avait peur pour son capitaine, et ça se voyait sur son visage. La prêtresse éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi ?, lança la rousse d'un ton haineux.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer, tout simplement ? ».

Mahel ne répondit pas mais regarda vers Ismaël, qui s'était remis de sa crise.

« Parce que les Marines seraient très déçus de ne pas pouvoir vous exécuter eux-mêmes », dit-il simplement, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Nami secoua la tête. Elle avait deviné juste.

« Vous êtes des chasseurs de primes.

- Evidemment, répondit la prêtresse en haussant les épaules. Tu croyais que je faisais tout ça pour m'amuser ? Remarque, je m'ennuie tellement sur cette foutue île, qu'en fait j'aurais pu faire tout ça juste pour me divertir…

- Ah d'accord, l'interrompit Nami en réalisant. Je commence à comprendre. En fait, tu es juste complètement cinglée !

- …

- Ca faisait un moment que je te trouvais suspecte de toute façon, tu étais trop gentille et trop parfaite pour être honnête.

- C'est n'importe quoi…

- Et puis, surtout, Luffy ne te faisait pas confiance, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait chez toi, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il sent ces choses là, son instinct est infaillible…

- Ah oui, y a qu'à voir comment il est tombé dans ce piège ridicule !, se moqua Mahel.

- Son instinct est infaillible quand il s'agit de juger les gens, reprit Nami. Mais utiliser de la viande c'est vraiment lâche, c'est son point faible…

- Evidemment que c'est lâche, idiote, rétorqua Mahel qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu voulais que je me pointe devant vous tout simplement en vous disant que je comptais vous enlever pour vous livrer à la Marine ?

- Oui c'est bien ça, insista Nami qui voyait la prêtresse s'énerver, tu es lâche, folle et complètement idiote. Parce que tu t'es attaqué à trop fort pour toi, quand Luffy va se réveiller, et il va se réveiller crois-moi, il va vous le faire regretter… Personne ne touche à ses nakamas sans en payer le prix, ils ne vous ont pas prévenus les Marines ? »

Elle sourit en jetant un regard vers son capitaine, essayant de paraître convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Mahel ne souriait plus du tout, elle.

« Ca suffit, je te le propose une dernière fois. Rends-toi, sinon tu subiras le même traitement que tes nakamas »

Nami se contenta de la fixer d'un air provocateur et la prêtresse serra le poing avant de tourner légèrement la tête et de faire claquer sa langue. Aussitôt l'un des dinosaures, qui avait la tête basse depuis qu'il était apparu, releva la tête et sembla reprendre vie. L'animal ouvrit une gueule énorme, remplie de dents acérées, et il fixa Nami avec un regard cruel. La jeune femme frémit mais ne recula pas. Soudain le vélociraptor chargea à une vitesse fulgurante. Nami eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté et elle roula sur le sol avant de se relever rapidement. Mais pas assez pour éviter le coup de griffe du monstre. La jeune femme grimaça et regarda son ventre, maintenant marqué par une profonde entaille qui commençait déjà à saigner. Mais elle ne put pas s'attarder sur sa blessure car le dinosaure revenait à la charge. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

« Thunder Charge : Swing Arm »

La pointe de son arme commença à crépiter en s'électrifiant. Elle commença à faire tournoyer la pointe de sa baguette au bout de la chaîne intégrée, et alors que le vélociraptor se jetait sur elle, elle projeta son arme dans le flanc de la bête. L'animal fut jeté au sol par la charge électrique mais il se remit debout aussitôt et gronda. Il se rua sur Nami qui réussit à esquiver.

Les Mugiwaras observaient le combat, inquiets pour leur amie. Zoro tirait sur ses chaînes, mais elles résistaient. Soudain il vit un mouvement à sa gauche et tourna légèrement la tête. Près de lui, Anaïs bougeait. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Elle remuait la tête dans tous les sens. Soudain le sabreur comprit. Le bâillon de la jeune femme commençait à se détendre et à glisser. Il l'imita aussitôt.

Nami elle, était dans une situation délicate. Le deuxième vélociraptor commençait à bouger. Les deux bêtes se mirent à tourner autour d'elle. Mahel observait la scène avec un sourire cruel. La navigatrice se débrouillait plutôt bien, et cette arme qu'elle avait était très intéressante, mais elle n'avait aucune chance.

« Mirage Tempo : Fata Morgana »

Alors que les deux monstres chargeaient vers elle, ils virent soudain leur proie se multiplier. Ismaël lança un petit sifflement admiratif, alors que Mahel avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait maintenant devant elle cinq répliques de Nami. Les dinosaures, perdus, ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« Attaquez », souffla la prêtresse.

Les deux vélociraptors chargèrent alors les cinq mirages. Nami n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

« Thunder balls »

Elle lança sur les deux animaux une pluie de bulles chargées en électricité qui explosèrent autour des vélociraptors. Celui qui avait déjà été blessé s'écroula en hurlant. L'autre vacillait mais il tenait toujours debout. Les yeux injectés de sang, il semblait maintenant enragé. Nami recula. Sa blessure au ventre saignait abondamment et elle sentait qu'elle perdait ses forces. Le monstre tournait autour d'elle, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa proie.

De leur côté, Zoro et Anaïs venaient de réussir à se débarrasser de leurs bâillons. La jeune femme respirait difficilement et luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ca va ?, lui demanda le sabreur à voix basse.

- Jamais été mieux, ça se voit pas ? grommela-t-elle.

- La vache même dans cette situation t'as toujours un caractère de merde, cracha Zoro.

- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème c'est la façon dont tu m'as parlé hier… Euh… Ou avant-hier en fait je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis là…

- Tu fais la gueule pour ça ? T'es une grande malade…

- Je te permets pas de me parler comme ça !, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Déjà je me permets ce que je veux, et ensuite j'avais raison… Tu vois où elle nous a mené ta religion à la con ?

- Espèce de… »

Mais ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, en entendant Chopper remuer dans ses chaînes. Lui, Usopp et Franky les regardaient comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler mais l'expression de leur visage était suffisante.

« Hum… Bon, bah c'est pas le moment, mais c'est pas fini, on en reparlera, murmura Anaïs.

- On peut en reparler autant que tu veux, j'avais raison…

- La ferme, Zoro !, lança la jeune femme, excédée. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est d'aider Nami »

La jeune femme faisait toujours face à son adversaire. Ils s'observaient. Nami se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Robin, quand elle lui avait parlé des espèces de dinosaures qu'ils avaient croisées sur l'île. Le vélociraptor avait l'instinct du chasseur, contrairement à des bêtes plus imposantes et plus fortes comme le Tyrannosaure par exemple, qui fonçaient juste dans le tas. Non, lui pouvait prendre son temps pour pister et piéger sa proie, et ça lui permettait de compenser sa taille et son manque de puissance. Ca en faisait un adversaire redoutable. Mais la navigatrice aussi avait cette intelligence, cette patience. En les observant, Ismaël se dit qu'ils se ressemblaient dans leur façon de procéder : étudier l'adversaire et prendre son temps pour exploiter à fond ses faiblesses. Le vieil homme regarda à nouveau l'avis de recherche de la jeune femme, s'étonnant qu'elle n'ait qu'une si petite prime. Mais ça aussi montrait son intelligence. Elle se faisait oublier, passant pour un membre faible de cet équipage de monstres, alors qu'elle en était en fait l'un des membres les plus dangereux. Mahel avait affaire à un adversaire coriace cette fois, il était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, commenta la prêtresse. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps face à un raptor…

- Comment tu fais pour le contrôler ? Un fruit du démon ?, demanda Nami sans quitter le dinosaure des yeux.

- Effectivement, mon fruit du démon me permet de contrôler l'esprit de tous les animaux. Enfin, normalement. Le tanuki… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de chaîne, Chopper ne supportant toujours pas d'être traité de raton-laveur.

« Je disais que le tanuki est le seul à avoir pu résister jusqu'à maintenant…

- C'est le fruit de l'humain qui le protège, dit la navigatrice qui réfléchissait à haute voix.

- C'est ce que je pense également… Mais je peux quand même lui faire mal, tu sais, ajouta Mahel avec un regard sadique. Tu veux une preuve ?

- Non ! »

Mais la prêtresse ne l'écouta pas. Nami vit soudain Chopper se tordre de douleur dans ses chaînes avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

« Espèce de…

- Ca va, il va juste se réveiller avec une grosse migraine, l'interrompit Mahel en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai dû changer mon plan à cause de lui. A la base, j'avais prévu de le forcer à se retourner contre vous. Ca aurait été tellement amusant !

- Amusant ?

- Mais oui ! Qu'il vous attaque, qu'il vous trahisse ! Mais bon, vous faire disparaître les uns après les autres, c'était drôle aussi.

- Espèce de malade, cracha Nami. Alors tout ce que tu as raconté aux villageois sur ton passé, c'est faux ?

- Tout est vrai, j'ai juste omis de leur raconter certains détails »

La navigatrice, comme ses compagnons encore conscients, était toute ouïe. Pendant ce temps, le vélociraptor ne lâchait pas Nami des yeux et bougeait lentement.

« Je me suis bien retrouvée seule après que ma mère ait été tuée sous mes yeux par un dinosaure, et j'ai erré dans la jungle jusqu'à ce qu'Ismaël me trouve, près du volcan. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu survivre jusqu'à notre rencontre, la chance sans doute. Et c'est sûrement cette bonne fortune qui m'a permis de trouver ce fruit étrange, dans la forêt. Je me souviens… »

_Elle marchait dans la jungle, seule. Affamée, épuisée, couverte de poussière et de sang séché, la petite Mahel avançait comme un automate, sans faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. Soudain, sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, la terre céda sous ses pieds et elle tomba, dévalant une corniche escarpée. Elle cria quand sa jambe heurta violemment un rocher. Heureusement sa chute fut amortie par le tapis de mousse qui recouvrait le sol. Allongée face contre terre, Mahel ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa jambe commençait déjà enfler et à bleuir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle essaya de se déplacer, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Mais elle insista. Centimètre par centimètre, elle rampa jusqu'à un arbre et, en s'appuyant au tronc, réussit à se retourner et à s'assoir. Elle ne pleurait même pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, elle était comme anesthésiée. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'elle bouge, jusqu'à ce que la faim commence à le tenailler. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un fruit ou même d'une plante susceptible d'être mangée. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle aperçut par contre quelque chose, non loin d'elle, à demi enterré et recouvert par la mousse. Elle tendit le bras mais elle était trop loin. Mais la curiosité d'une enfant, même dans sa situation, n'a pas de limite. Elle rampa jusqu'à l'étrange objet, lentement, et elle réussit à l'atteindre. Mahel trouva alors un coffret en bois, très simple, et assez léger. Elle le secoua. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. L'humidité de la jungle avait abîmé la serrure qui céda facilement sous les doigts de la fillette. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit ce qui pour elle représentait, à ce moment là, un vrai trésor. Il ne s'agissait pas de pierres précieuses, de pièces d'or, ou même de liasses de billets. C'était un fruit, étrange, d'un aspect peu ragoutant et d'une odeur repoussante. Mais pour l'enfant affamée, c'était une bouée de sauvetage, une chance de survie. Elle se jeta dessus et le dévora._

Les Mugiwaras étaient fascinés par son récit. Pendant ce temps, le vélociraptor continuait à se déplacer, lentement. Mahel lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reprendre son histoire, consciente qu'elle captivait son auditoire, notamment Nami.

« Isamël m'a trouvée alors que j'errais au milieu de la jungle. Il a remarqué ma jambe cassée et a voulu m'emmener avec lui pour m'aider, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'étais en état de choc, je ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot. Mais je l'ai guidé jusqu'au corps de ma mère. Et là… »

Le dinosaure se jeta soudain sur la navigatrice qui avait baissé sa garde.

« Nami ! », hurla Zoro

La jeune femme fut percutée de plein fouet par l'animal qui abattit sa griffe sur son épaule et son bras, avant de la jeter au sol. Nami hurla. Elle sentit une douleur terrible lui labourer le bras droit, qui se mit à la brûler atrocement. Elle n'arrivait plus à le bouger, et elle saignait abondamment. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang après sa blessure au ventre et cela, ajouté au choc qu'elle venait de subir, finit de la laisser sans forces. Allongée sur le sol, sentant près d'elle la présence du raptor contrôlé par la prêtresse, elle tenta de se redresser mais sans succès. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa vue se troublait. Elle secoua la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle, Luffy était toujours étendu, respirant faiblement. Nami sentit des larmes de frustration lui brûler les yeux. Elle avait échoué. Elle était leur dernière chance à tous, et elle avait échoué, elle était incapable de les protéger. Elle serra le poing et se mordit les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Fais quelque chose, Zoro, murmura Anaïs.

- T'en a de bonnes, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? rétorqua le sabreur, inquiet pour sa nakama.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu veux devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde non ? Tu vas avoir du mal si tu es livré aux Marines, et c'est valable pour vous tous ! Si Nami se fait battre, vous aurez perdu votre dernière chance de vous en sortir !

- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? »

Zoro était dans une colère noire. Contre Mahel et ce vieux d'abord, contre cette foutue île, contre Anaïs qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif, mais surtout contre lui-même, qui s'était fait avoir comme un débutant par cette garce et ses dinosaures apprivoisés. Et là il devait regarder son amie se faire battre par cette pseudo-prêtresse. Il tira furieusement sur se chaînes sans autre résultat que de se blesser un peu plus les poignets. Pendant qu'il s'énervait, Anaïs réfléchissait. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen d'aider Nami. Soudain elle avisa le trésor des chasseurs de prime, près du sabreur.

« Zoro…

- Oui je sais, je suis nul, je sers à rien, ça va…

- Zoro…, insista la jeune femme.

- Pas la peine d'insister, je peux rien faire d'ici, et ça me tue aussi !

- Zoro !

- Quoi encore ?, demanda le jeune homme, excédé.

- Essaye de bouger et de donner un coup de pied dans le trésor, là… »

Zoro regarda dans la direction indiquée par son amie et vit l'énorme tas de pièces d'or, de pierres précieuses, et de Berrys qui se trouvait à sa droite.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que…, commença-t-il avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça peut marcher. Mais je suis trop loin pour l'atteindre !

- Mais t'es vraiment nul ! Tends la jambe, balance-toi, fais quelque chose ! rétorqua Anaïs.

- Tu commences à me prendre la tête !

- Ouais, et bien je suis sûre que Sanji y arriverait, lui »

C'était la seule chose à ne pas dire. Sous le regard amusé de la villageoise, il fixa le tas d'or comme si la seule force de son regard pouvait le rapprocher de lui, avant de commencer à bouger, de gauche à droite, essayant de se balancer jusqu'au trésor. Il échoua plusieurs fois, mais finalement, en tendant la jambe au maximum, ignorant la douleur, il réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le trésor.

« Tu as compris ?, demanda Mahel à Nami, toujours allongée sur le sol. Tu ne peux pas me battre… »

Nami sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle était battue. La douleur dans son bras était insoutenable, et elle se sentait se vider de son sang. Soudain, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit le bruit de pièces d'or roulant sur le sol. Ismaël se redressa sur son trône alors que la prêtresse se retournait en sursautant. Nami releva légèrement la tête et aperçut, près de Zoro, de l'or, des pierres précieuses et des liasses de Berrys, dispersés sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Mahel avant de regarder Nami.

-Un… Trésor ? »

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux chasseurs de primes, la navigatrice qui semblait au bord de l'épuisement une minute plus tôt commença à se relever.

« Un… Trésor ? »

Anaïs et Zoro sourirent, alors que leurs compagnons commençaient à reprendre espoir. Ils savaient Nami capable de tout pour un trésor, même de revenir des portes de la mort.

La jeune femme se remit péniblement debout, son bras droit couvert de sang pendant le long de son corps, mais sa main gauche serrant fermement sa baguette climatique.

« Impossible, murmura Mahel avant de se reprendre. Attaque !, ordonna-t-elle au raptor qui se rua sur la navigatrice.

-Dark cloud Tempo »

Nami agrippa fermement son arme des deux mains, vacillant à cause de la douleur. Mais alors que le dinosaure arrivait sur elle :

« Thunder Lance Tempo »

La pointe de son Perfect Climat Tact grésilla, se chargeant en électricité. Alors que le monstre allait lui donner un coup de griffe terrible, un énorme éclair jaillit du « Dark cloud » et rejoignit sa baguette, traversant de part en part le vélociraptor qui fut tué sur le coup. Il s'écroula, carbonisé, encore fumant. Mahel, une main devant la bouche, recula. Mais Nami n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

« Thunder balls »

Elle lança une pluie de bulles chargées en électricité sur la prêtresse qui hurla en étant foudroyée. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie. Ismaël, lui, avait à peine cillé en voyant sa protégée se faire battre. Il avait eut raison, il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer la voleuse.

« Maintenant… », commença Nami avant de voir la pièce vaciller autour d'elle.

Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant le bras. Elle avait perdu trop de sang. Sa vue devint floue, mais elle vit quand même Ismaël se lever de son trône et se diriger vers elle. Elle crut entendre Zoro et Anaïs crier son nom, mais ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Elle se sentit tomber. Elle était allongée sur le sol. De là où elle était, elle apercevait Luffy. Elle sentit ses larmes recommencer à couler.

Luffy entendait du bruit autour de lui, mais tout était très assourdi. Depuis quelques minutes, il essayait de bouger mais ses membres ne répondaient pas. Mais la vie revenait peu à peu dans son corps. Il commença à bouger, doucement, et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une salle très sombre, et qui semblait gigantesque. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompa et il crut entendre la voix de Nami.

« Nami », murmura-t-il avant de tourner la tête.

Sa vue s'éclaircit. Il vit Nami, allongée sur le sol, qui le regardait et qui pleurait. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur lui, alors il lui sourit mais elle ne réagit pas. Son regard était vitreux. Luffy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était couverte de sang.

« Nami, dit-il, son esprit et son corps redevenant tout à coup parfaitement opérationnels. Nami ! »

Il réussit à se remettre à genoux et s'approcha de sa navigatrice. Il l'allongea sur le dos avant de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, ainsi que deux dinosaures morts. Mahel était évanouie, un peu plus loin. En relevant les yeux, Luffy vit ses nakamas enchaînés au fond de la salle, semblant blessés et épuisés. Il vit aussi un vieil homme, un peu plus loin, qui le regardait en souriant. Son regard revint sur Nami. Il hésita, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Nami…, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé… »

La jeune femme, au seuil de l'inconscience, lui fit un pâle sourire, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle sombra.

« Mugiwara !, clama Ismaël. J'étais impatient de te rencontrer ! »

Le capitaine oublia ses membres douloureux, la brûlure dans son estomac, la migraine terrible qui lui martelait les tempes. Toutes ses douleurs étaient remplacées par une vague de rage et d'adrénaline terrible.

« Tu as fait du mal à mes nakamas »

Ismaël ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'accentua. Luffy ne releva pas les yeux. Il caressa doucement la joue de Nami avant d'enlever son chapeau de paille et de le déposer sur sa poitrine. Il se releva lentement et fixa le vieil homme qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce regard… Ca n'était pas celui du gamin pris en photo par la Marine, celui qu'il avait vu sur l'avis de recherche. Non. C'était le regard d'un homme, ivre de colère. La détermination et la force qu'on y lisait étaient impressionnantes. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était le regard d'un seigneur des pirates.


	15. Chapter XIII: En plein brouillard

_C'est l'heure de la confrontation finale, le combat entre Ismaël et Luffy. J'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre, sans doute parce que ça annonce la fin de la fic et que je n'aime pas finir les histoires… Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre mais bon… vous êtes les lecteurs, alors à vous de juger ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas déçus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et… Ah oui, encore une chose : Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : la première phrase de Zoro n'est pas de moi, elle m'a été soufflée en review et m'a fait rire, donc je l'ai réutilisée ! J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de droits d'auteur…_

**Chapitre XIII : **En plein brouillard

_« Ismaël ! Lâche-ça !_

_-Il est à moi cap'taine, je l'ai trouvé, je le garde »_

_La tempête faisait rage, la mer était démontée, et le navire pirate tanguait dangereusement. Le pavillon, montrant un crâne « diabolique » avec des cornes et une langue fourchue, battait au vent et semblait prêt à se déchirer. Sur le pont arrosé par les immenses vagues, les pirates regroupés observaient deux des leurs qui s'affrontaient. Leur capitaine, un homme imposant, s'opposait à son second, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, barbu et aux longs cheveux noués en catogan, qui tenait un coffret en bois serré contre lui. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant les deux hommes._

_« Ismaël !_

_-Vas te faire foutre ! »_

_Le capitaine poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Ismaël. Les deux hommes luttèrent mais le second eut vite le dessous, car la boîte qu'il refusait de lâcher l'handicapait. Le capitaine le poussa contre le bastingage et menaça de le jeter par-dessus bord. Ismaël jeta un regard sous lui et vit l'océan déchaîné. Il lutta alors de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le dessus, mais il était moins fort physiquement que son adversaire. Il joua sa dernière carte. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il fit jaillir une lame de sa manche et la plongea dans la gorge du capitaine qui fut tué sur le coup. Il s'effondra et passa par-dessus le bastingage. Ismaël le regarda tomber, essoufflé, avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'équipage. Mais un coup de feu fut tiré qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il bascula par-dessus bord alors que le navire pénétrait dans une nappe de brouillard si épaisse que le second ne voyait même plus l'océan dans lequel il tombait. Mais il sentit le choc lorsqu'il heurta la surface, et il perdit connaissance._

_Il se réveilla dans une petite crique, allongé sur une étroite bande de sable. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par le soleil. Il remua et se rendit compte qu'il réussissait à bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, ses côtes étaient douloureuses, ainsi que son thorax. A chaque inspiration, la douleur était insupportable. Ismaël rouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer son environnement. Soudain il pâlit et regarda ses mains. Paniqué, il tenta de se relever mais il échoua. Il tâtonna autour de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main touche quelque chose de dur qu'il ramassa et observa avant de soupirer de soulagement. Le fameux coffret qu'il serrait contre lui au moment de sa chute l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. L'homme attendit encore quelques instants avant de rouler sur le côté, difficilement, et de se redresser. Il eut une violente quinte de toux et cracha du sang sur le sable. Ismaël baissa les yeux et vit que sa chemise était trempée de sang séché. Il l'enleva délicatement et regarda son torse perforé au niveau du poumon par la balle qui ne semblait pas être ressortie. Il fouilla ses poches avec fébrilité et en sortit une petite flasque transparente, pleine d'un liquide ambré. Il en avala une petite gorgée et versa le reste sur sa blessure en grimaçant et en criant. Il jeta alors la flasque vide sur la plage avant d'aviser une branche cassée, sans doute arrachée à un arbre par la tempête. Il l'attrapa et s'appuya dessus pour se mettre debout, crachant encore du sang. Accroché à son coffret de bois comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il commença à avancer. Il se trouvait devant une corniche assez escarpée mais il aperçut un petit sentier creusé dans la roche, qui lui permit de monter la falaise. Arrivé en hauteur, il se retourna et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait devant une jungle dense et luxuriante, dans laquelle il pénétra avec méfiance. Les arbres, les plantes, les fleurs lui étaient inconnus, et il n'osait pas les cueillir pour les manger malgré la faim qui le tenaillait. En avançant, il trouva une petite source d'eau douce à laquelle il s'abreuva longuement. Il prenait un peu de repos quand il entendit du bruit dans les fourrés. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment que c'était le premier bruit qu'il entendait depuis son arrivée, cette île semblait complètement déserte, autant d'hommes que d'animaux. Il observa attentivement les fourrés et sortit le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture, espérant voir sortir une bête qu'il pourrait tuer et manger. Mais plus le bruit se faisait important, plus Ismaël s'inquiétait. Quel animal allait sortir de là ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il entendit un feulement sourd et hurla en voyant soudain un énorme tigre bondir sur lui. En roulant sur le côté il échappa à l'animal et surtout aux énormes canines acérées qui dépassait de chaque côté de sa gueule, mais il lâcha le coffret. L'animal poursuivit son attaque et il dut fuir et abandonner son précieux trésor._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » hurla l'homme avant de se retourner en sursaut._

_Une grande ombre s'abattait sur lui et, en levant les yeux, il vit une espèce d'oiseau gigantesque, au corps nu, semblant un hybride monstrueux entre un rapace et un reptile. L'animal se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol et ouvrit un bec énorme et menaçant devant le tigre. Celui-ci, pas du tout impressionné, rugit et se jeta sur son adversaire. Ismaël assista à un duel titanesque entre les deux monstres, avant de se reprendre et de profiter de ce répit pour s'enfuir. Il se souvint de ce que lui racontait sa mère, lorsqu'il était enfant. On trouvait, sur Grand Line, des îles dites « préhistoriques » où le temps semblait s'être arrêté à l'époque des dinosaures._

_« Putain mais quelle poisse ! », marmonna-t-il._

_Sa situation était désespérée. Il était blessé, coincé sur cette île de cauchemar sans arme, affamé, et surtout, il venait de perdre le coffret pour lequel il avait risqué sa peau. Mais il était trop attaché à la vie pour abandonner et décida de continuer à marcher, espérant trouver des signes de civilisation. Il progressa lentement dans la jungle, pendant des jours, complètement perdu, désespérant de trouver un abri ou de la nourriture décente, ainsi qu'un signe de présence humaine. Il croisa plusieurs fois la route de monstrueux dinosaures qui faillirent avoir sa peau. Il n'en sortit vivant que par miracle. Complètement affamé, il s'était résigné à manger des plantes inconnues qui l'avaient rendu malade, et qui l'avait encore plus affaibli. Maintenant, il titubait comme un homme ivre, épuisé et proche de la mort. Il commençait même à l'appeler, la mort, se disant que ce serait peut-être une délivrance. Soudain, il arriva devant ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une gigantesque montagne. Il en fit le tour, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une porte, creusée dans la roche, et surmontée d'étranges symboles. Il regarda autour de lui, craintif, se demandant sur quoi il allait tomber. Mais un grondement terrible venant de la jungle le convainquit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que de rencontrer l'animal responsable de ce son. Il cassa une ranche qu'il enflamma grâce à son briquet à amadou, et pénétra dans la montagne. Il avança lentement, prudemment, observant le tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait. La roche avait été creusée par des hommes, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il déboucha soudain dans une salle aux proportions telles qu'elle lui parut taillée pour des géants. Elle était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un trône taillé dans la pierre et d'un brasero posé près de lui. Mais en approchant, il s'aperçut que, de l'autre côté du trône, sur un socle de pierre sculpté, il y avait autre chose. Il approcha sa torche de fortune et vit une espèce de fruit, vieux et ratatiné, dégageant une odeur désagréable. Mais à ce moment il était tellement affamé qu'il se jeta dessus et l'avala rapidement, le jus coulant sur son menton. Il se mit à rire, appréciant de sentir enfin de la nourriture dans son ventre, avant de s'installer sur le trône. Il s'endormit rapidement, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des jours. Mais au bout de quelques heures, il se réveilla, pris de violente douleurs au ventre. Il tenta de se lever mais s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Il se mit à genoux et regarda sa main, sentant quelque chose d'étrange. Il hurla alors, complètement paniqué. Elle disparaissait, remplacée par une espèce de fumée. Non, c'était plus épais que de la fumée, et c'était humide… Il se rendit compte que c'était en fait du brouillard._

« Personne ne touche à mes nakamas »

Luffy et Ismaël s'affrontaient du regard. Près du jeune homme, Nami était allongée, le chapeau de paille du capitaine sur elle, perdant beaucoup de sang. Zoro, Anaïs, Usopp et Franky observaient la scène, toujours enchaînés. Leurs autres compagnons étaient évanouis. Luffy serrait les poings. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, et la migraine terrible qui lui martelait les tempes l'empêchait de se concentrer. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ce vieux type à l'air faible était son ennemi, il avait fait du mal à ses amis. Soudain, une brûlure terrible lui déchira l'estomac et il pâlit, alors qu'Ismaël était pris d'une terrible quinte de toux. Les Mugiwaras observaient la scène, incrédules.

« Le combat des infirmes…, lança Zoro, dépité.

- Ca va pas être joli-joli, ajouta Franky.

- Fermez-la ! », lancèrent Usopp et Anaïs.

Ismaël se calma et, se rendant compte que du sang maculait son menton, il l'essuya avec un mouchoir en soie qu'il sortit de sa poche, très dignement.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on se balade avec une balle dans la poitrine pendant trente ans, dit-il simplement en rangeant son mouchoir.

- La ferme ! l'interrompit Luffy avec colère. Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici et je m'en fous. Mais je sais que t'as fait du mal à mes amis, et ça tu vas le payer cher !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Monkey D. Luffy »

Ismaël était impressionné par le pirate. Il faisait preuve d'une détermination étonnante pour un aussi jeune homme. Mahel l'avait décrit comme un crétin décérébré ne pensant qu'à manger, mais il se doutait qu'avec une telle prime il était sûrement bien plus qu'un rêveur idiot.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, dis-tu ? Et bien, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, vas-y, j'y répondrai en toute honnêteté »

Luffy hésita, et les pirates se regardèrent. C'était une occasion inespérée d'avoir enfin des réponses à leurs questions.

« Vous êtes qui en fait ? demanda Usopp.

- Ah, voilà une bonne question jeune homme, répondit le vieil homme. Je suis un ancien pirate qui a trahi son capitaine pour récupérer un trésor inestimable. Je l'ai même tué, ajouta-t-il en savourant la réaction des jeunes pirates. J'ai échoué sur cette île il y a une trentaine d'années, et j'y suis devenu chasseur de primes.

- Bah vous devez pas avoir trop de boulot, remarqua Franky. Vu le nombre de pirates qui doivent réussir à atteindre l'île…

- Détrompez-vous, ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le croyez. Le brouillard se lève tous les mois pendant environ 24 heures. Et plusieurs fois par an, des équipages comme le votre réussissent à atteindre l'île. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un équipage avec une telle prime croise ma route, vous allez assurer ma fortune, jeunes gens.

- Quel intérêt d'amasser une fortune quand on peut pas la dépenser ? intervint Zoro en désignant le trésor d'un mouvement de tête. Et quel genre de chasseur de primes se contente de quelques malheureux pirates par an ?

- Et bien… »

Il fut interrompu par Luffy. Le jeune homme, que cette conversation n'intéressait absolument pas, venait de prendre délicatement Nami dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à ses compagnons et l'adossa contre un rocher, non loin du trésor. Il déchira un pan de son gilet et essaya de bander l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de perdre conscience de nouveau. Ismaël hocha la tête en le voyant prendre soin de sa nakama.

« Voilà donc le vrai point faible de Mugiwara no Luffy, dit-il finalement alors que le capitaine se relevait.

-Gomu Gomu no Pistol »

Luffy lança son bras aussi fort qu'il put, et atteint Ismaël qui ne chercha même pas à l'éviter. Mais alors, sous les regards incrédules des Mugiwaras, son bras passa carrément à travers le vieil homme. Le corps du chasseur de prime sembla se liquéfier avant de produire une étrange brume grise. Luffy récupéra son bras et se rendit compte qu'il était mouillé là où il avait traversé.

« On dirait…, commença Usopp, les yeux exorbités.

-Du brouillard », finit Anaïs.

Luffy essuya son bras, comme si de rien n'était, et fixa le vieil homme d'un regard terrible.

« Gomu Gomu no Shotgun »

Luffy lança un nouveau « Pistol » mais fit vibrer son bras, créant ainsi une multitude de coups de poings qui atteignirent Ismaël. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire. Son corps se transforma en brume, de nouveau, et les coups de Luffy lui passèrent à travers sans lui faire aucun dégât. Luffy ramena son bras, encore humide, et fronça les sourcils.

« Le fruit du brouillard, jeune homme, dit le vieil homme. Il a été infect à manger, je vous assure, je m'en souviens encore. Mais quelle chose magnifique. Il me protège de toutes les attaques physiques et il me permet… ça »

Il transforma son bras en brouillard et le lança vers Luffy. Le jeune homme n'esquiva pas et le brouillard s'enroula autour de son cou avant de serrer. Il pâlit aussitôt et commença à étouffer alors que la pression d'Ismaël s'accentuait. Il tenta d'agripper le « bras » du chasseur de primes mais ses mains passaient à travers la brume. Alors qu'il commençait à voir la salle tourner autour de lui, Ismaël le relâcha et Luffy tomba sur le sol, à genoux, en toussant et en portant les mains à son cou.

« Merde, lâcha Zoro. Il est comme Smoker…

- Qui ? demanda Anaïs.

- Un colonel de la Marine qui a le fruit de la fumée, expliqua Usopp. Ce sont des Logias.

- Et alors ?

- Ce sont les seuls contre lesquels Luffy ne peut rien » répondit Zoro, l'air sombre.

Le sabreur et Franky recommencèrent à tirer sur leurs chaînes, sans succès. Nami, toujours allongée sur le sol, ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle crut voir Luffy, à genoux sur le sol, mais son regard vacilla et elle referma les yeux. Le capitaine, se massant le cou, se remit debout. Il lança un regard assassin à Ismaël, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Le vieil homme lui avait d'abord paru faible, mais ce fruit… Ca lui rappela ses combats contre le colonel Smoker, et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait toujours. Il serra les poings. Ses amis étaient là, blessés, et ce type voulait les livrer à la Marine. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

« Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun »

Une pluie de coups de poings s'abattit sur le chasseur de primes, sans aucun effet.

« Gomu Gomu no Stamp »

Il étira sa jambe et projeta son pied en plein visage de son ennemi, lui effaçant momentanément son sourire, mais ne lui infligeant aucune blessure.

« Gomu Gomu no Rifle », « Gomu Gomu no Yari », « Gomu Gomu no Cannon »

Les attaques s'enchaînaient à un rythme impressionnant, mais aucun n'atteignait son but. Finalement Luffy, essoufflé et souffrant terriblement à cause du poison, cessa ses attaques. Haletant, il regardait l'homme avec un mélange de haine et de respect. Ismaël éclata de rire.

« Déjà fatigué, jeune pirate ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, ajouta-t-il avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Hum, reprit-il après s'être calmé, tu me déçois, Mugiwara, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation »

Etrangement, Luffy ne répondait rien, trop occupé à récupérer son souffle. Ses amis regardaient le combat, de plus en plus inquiets.

« Mais attendez, toutes les histoires que vous m'avez raconté sur lui, c'était vrai ou pas ? demanda Anaïs.

- Evidemment, dit Franky.

- Alors je comprends pas qu'il ait autant de mal…

- On te dit que ce type est un Logia, t'écoute ou quoi ?, répondit durement Zoro.

- Et c'est censé m'évoquer quelque chose ? Réfléchis, avant de vous rencontrer je ne savais même pas que les fruits du démon existaient vraiment…

- C'est pas important tout ça, les gars, intervint Usopp. Il faut qu'on aide Luffy.

- Et comment on fait ? On est attachés, je te signale, répliqua Franky.

- Mais on peut peut-être lui faire gagner du temps, murmura Anaïs, pour qu'il retrouve ses forces »

Les pirates la regardèrent, étonnés. Nami, de son côté, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tenta de bouger, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

« Hey, cria Anaïs au vieil homme. Vous ! Vous étiez le complice de Mahel ! Pourquoi avoir inventé toute cette histoire ? »

Ismaël se tourna vers elle, intrigué, se désintéressant momentanément de Luffy.

« Pourquoi avoir inventé tout ça : Ogon'tsar, la religion, Sa Loi…, insista la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, je vois, répondit le chasseur de primes. En fait c'était une idée de Mahel. Après avoir passé plusieurs années seule avec moi, cachée ici, elle a commencé à regretter de ne pas avoir de contacts avec d'autres personnes, des gens de son âge… Elle avait besoin de contacts humains.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? répliqua durement Anaïs. Vous voulez dire que toute cette comédie et ces mensonges c'était juste parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle se sentait seule ?

- Je vous comprends, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça un peu… Exagéré, toute cette histoire.

- Exagéré, lâcha Zoro en se demandant si ce type n'était pas devenu fou à force de vivre seul ici.

- Mahel, quand elle a pris conscience du formidable pouvoir qu'elle détenait, a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme le commun des mortels. Elle avait des rêves, voyez-vous. Des rêves de gloire, de richesse, de pouvoir surtout. Elle voulait dominer les autres, les avoir en son pouvoir, mais surtout elle voulait qu'ils l'aiment, qu'ils l'adorent. Elle a trouvé les tablettes dans la salle, sans doute des restes d'une ancienne civilisation de cette île, et elle a inventé toute cette histoire.

- Cinglée, lâcha doucement Nami qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

- Tout ça pour ça ! cria Anaïs, folle de rage. C'est…

- De quoi te plains-tu jeune fille ? répliqua Ismaël en la regardant durement. Avant les hommes de cette île vivaient dispersés, sans aucune organisation, vivant au jour le jour dans la crainte d'être dévoré par les monstres, incapables de se défendre !

- Mais nous étions libres…

- Libres ? Mais vous l'êtes toujours ! Enfin, pas toi bien sûr, ajouta-t-il cruellement. Mais Mahel vous a apporté la paix, la sécurité, la joie… Cette ridicule histoire de religion vous a permis de vivre plus heureux. Oui, c'est ça, Mahel vous a apporté le bonheur.

- On ne peut pas être heureux en vivant dans un mensonge », lança Zoro, prenant Anaïs de vitesse.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants et opina du chef, de même que les autres pirates. Ismaël les observa et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants, cracha-t-il. Vous vivez avec vos belles illusions, vos rêves puérils. Mais la réalité, c'est autre chose, elle est dure, violente, cruelle. Profitez donc de vos grandes idées tant que vous le pouvez encore, mais quand la Marine viendra vous chercher, vous comprendrez…

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour les villageois ? demanda Usopp. Vous allez continuer à leur mentir ? Comment vous allez leur expliquer notre disparition ?

- Leur expliquer ? Mais on ne va rien leur expliquer du tout. Grâce à vos primes, nous allons devenir richissimes ! Et alors là, fini la religion, fini les dinosaures, fini l'île de la viande, nous allons enfin quitter cette île maudite ! »

Il éclata d'un rire dément avant de recommencer à tousser, alors que les pirates le regardaient. Anaïs était horrifiée.

« Mais… Mais… Si Mahel quitte l'île… Elle va nous abandonner ? »

Ismaël se contenta de la regarder avec un petit sourire cruel. La jeune femme folle de rage, se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes. Les menottes lui entaillaient les poignets, et le sang commençait à couler sur ses poignets et sur ses bras, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait se libérer.

« Anaïs… Anaïs ! cria Zoro. Arrête-ça, ça ne sert à rien…

- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, dit la jeune femme en pleurant.

- Aies confiance en Luffy »

La jeune femme cessa de s'agiter et regarda vers la navigatrice qui venait de prononcer ces mots dans un souffle. Même épuisée, gravement blessée, elle gardait confiance. Elle regarda les autres Mugiwaras et se rendit compte qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas perdu espoir. Elle observa Luffy. Il semblait à bout de force. Accroupi, s'appuyant d'un bras sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus. Soudain la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Son corps rougeoyait. Ismaël se rendit lui aussi compte que quelque chose avait changé. De la fumée s'élevait autour du capitaine. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en voyant Luffy relever la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet »

Luffy étira son bras en arrière et le propulsa à une vitesse étonnante vers son adversaire. Ismaël eut juste le temps de transformer son corps avant d'être atteint par ce coup surpuissant. Incrédule, il vit son adversaire se préparer à frapper de nouveau.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka »

Le capitaine lança un « Bazooka » mille fois plus rapide et puissant que son attaque habituelle. Elle passa à travers son ennemi et atteignit le trône taillé dans la roche, qui avait résisté au passage du temps et à des centaines d'années d'érosion. Le trône éclata sous la force du coup. Ismaël, les yeux exorbités, fixait les débris.

« Impossible… Personne ne peut avoir une telle force…

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp »

En un éclair, Luffy lança son pied en direction d'Ismaël qui se retourna et se transforma juste à temps. Son pied passa à travers lui, sans lui faire aucun dommage. Luffy serra les dents, alors que le vieil homme se reprenait.

« Très impressionnant, Mugiwara, je comprends enfin pourquoi quelqu'un de si jeune à une telle prime… Mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Regarde la vraie puissance »

Il tendit ses bras qui se transformèrent. La brume se répandit jusqu'à Luffy, essoufflé, et l'entoura. Soudain, Ismaël sourit. La brume se resserra soudainement autour du corps du capitaine qui eut le souffle coupé. Il essaya de se dégager, mais plus il bougeait et plus l'étau se resserrait. La pression augmentait contre ses côtes, et il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il entendit ses amis crier son nom, alors qu'il sentait l'air commencer à lui manquer. Le chasseur de prime leva alors les bras, et Luffy se sentit s'élever dans les airs. Le vieil homme fit ensuite un mouvement sec, et Luffy fut projeté avec force à l'autre bout de la salle, contre le mur.

« Luffy ! » hurla Usopp.

Alors que le capitaine allait se relever, il vit un énorme poing, formé de brouillard, s'abattre sur lui. Le choc fut terrible, sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage, et se rendit compte que c'était du sang. Le souffle coupé, le feu lui déchirant l'estomac, la migraine cognant plus fort que jamais dans son crâne, Luffy se sentait incapable de se relever. Son regard se porta sur ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Alors qu'il échouait à se relever, une sonnerie d'escargophone se fit entendre. Ismaël se dirigea vers les ruines du trône et le trouva sans peine.

« Est-ce que vous les avez ? demanda une voix dure à travers l'appareil.

- Je suis justement en train de m'occuper du dernier, le capitaine… Tout se passe comme prévu.

- Ne le tuez pas surtout, il me le faut vivant…

- Ne vous en faites, est-ce que je vous ai déjà déçu ?

- Et leur pavillon, vous l'avez ?

- Tout est sous contrôle, commandant. Je vous les garde au chaud jusqu'à la prochaine lune comme pr… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la communication fut coupée. Ismaël reposa l'escargophone avant de se tourner vers les pirates qui n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation.

« Mais comment…, commença Usopp.

- C'est une longue histoire, le coupa le vieil homme.

- Faites-nous la version courte, alors, rétorqua Franky.

- Très bien, jeunes pirates curieux, répondit l'homme, trop heureux de pouvoir raconter son histoire. Mahel et moi nous sommes vite rendus compte que son pouvoir pouvait être utile, et nous permettre de devenir riches… Comment ? C'est simple. De temps en temps, des pirates perdus dans le Triangle Florian débarquaient sur l'île. Le plus souvent, ils ne faisaient pas long feu, et ils n'étaient vraiment pas menaçants. Mais il arrivait parfois que certains, plus forts que les autres, survivent aux dinosaures. C'est arrivé il y a vingt ans, alors que Mahel avait pris la tête des villageois depuis peu de temps. Quand ces hommes sont arrivés au village, ils ont été accueillis et ont rencontré les habitants. Mais ils se sont rapidement montrés trop curieux, et Mahel a donc utilisé les dinosaures pour les tuer. Un seul en a réchappé, on ne sait comment, il a même pu quitter l'île…

- Mano, murmura Franky en repensant à l'homme qui leur avait le premier parlé de l'île.

- Mais je me suis vite dit que, plutôt que de tuer les pirates, nous pourrions faire du profit en les livrant aux Marines… Je me souvenais qu'il y avait une base sur l'une des routes du Log, à la sortie du Triangle Florian. Mahel a envoyé l'un de ses oiseaux préhistoriques de l'île porter un message aux marines…

- Vous voulez vraiment nous faire avaler ça ? »

Ismaël sourit et vérifia que Luffy était toujours hors d'état de nuire, avant de se tourner vers Zoro.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, il n'empêche que c'est exactement comme ça que ça c'est passé. Les Marines ont d'abord essayé de venir sur l'île par leurs propres moyens, pour moi… Il faut dire que j'avais une prime intéressante avant d'échouer sur cette île. Mais, à cause du brouillard, ils n'ont pas réussi l'île et ont dû respecter les termes de notre accord.

- Votre accord ?

- Ils ne peuvent débarquer sur l'île que lorsque le brouillard se lève. Et lorsqu'ils arrivent, Mahel leur prévoit un comité d'accueil qui les dissuade de s'en prendre à nous ou de trop s'attarder. De notre côté, nous leur gardons les prisonniers aux frais et leur laissons les prisonniers sur une plage, avec leur pavillon, et eux nous laissent les récompenses. Quand aux navires, les animaux de Mahel les échouent dans une crique isolée.

- Et vous voulez me faire croire que les Marines respectent cet accord ?

- Depuis vingt ans, oui, et nous y trouvons tous notre compte… De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment intérêt à nous doubler, Mahel les surveille à travers les yeux de ses monstres. Peu importe leur force, quand ils se trouvent face à tous ces monstres, ils sont comme les autres.

- C'est pas croyable, souffla Usopp.

- C'est une organisation parfaite, ils m'ont laissé cet escargophone et je les préviens dès que des pirates abordent sur l'île »

Il s'interrompit en constatant que les Mugiwaras avaient les yeux fixés derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Luffy se relever lentement. Perclus de douleurs, la salle vacillant autour de lui, le jeune homme se mettait difficilement debout.

« Mugiwara, tu tiens encore debout ? Ca ne va pas durer », dit Ismaël en s'approchant de lui.

Les pirates, tendus, le virent commencer à se transformer.

« Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ? »

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers Nami. La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux et regardait Luffy et son adversaire.

« Nami, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Anaïs.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Luffy, pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore battu ?

- Ce type est un Logia, il a le fruit du brouillard, répondit Zoro.

- Le brouillard… »

Ismaël avait transformé ses bras et était en train d'étrangler Luffy. Le jeune homme avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le chasseur de primes le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle, l'envoyant jusque près de ses compagnons. Luffy tenta de se relever mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il retomba sur le sol, haletant.

« Luffy, murmura Nami. Relève-toi… »

Le jeune homme la regarda. Mais il était épuisé. Et surtout, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce type réussissait à éviter ses attaques les plus puissantes, il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Luffy, insista Nami. Tu peux le battre… Je sais comment…

-Alors, jeune homme, tu en as eu assez ? »

Luffy regarda Nami qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il concentra ses dernières forces et commença à se remettre à genoux, avant de se lever, encouragé par ses amis. La navigatrice de son côté, grimaça en bougeant son bras blessé. Elle réussit à agripper son Climat Tact et inspira profondément.

« Abandonne, Mugiwara, tu n'as…

- Heat balls »

Incrédule, Ismaël vit la navigatrice lancer sur lui une pluie de bulles brûlantes. Il transforma son corps avec un sourire. Ces jeunes pirates étaient têtus. Mais il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère autour de lui s'était étonnamment réchauffée, par la faute des « Heat balls » qui tournaient autour de lui. Son bras, sous forme de brouillard, se tendit vers l'une des bulles et soudain…

« Regardez son bras ! s'exclama Usopp.

-Le brouillard… Il disparaît ! »

Luffy releva les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Nami qui souriait.

« En cas de réchauffement de l'air, dit la navigatrice, les gouttelettes qui forment le brouillard s'évaporent et il se dissipe… Vas-y Luffy, botte-lui le cul tellement fort…

-Qu'il va filer droit dans Calm Belt », continua Luffy en souriant, se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant leur périple dans la jungle.

Il réunit ses dernières forces et s'avança vers Ismaël. Le vieil homme tentait désespérément de transformer son corps, mais le brouillard s'asséchait aussitôt. Il vit approcher le pirate et pâlit.

« Mugiwara, att…

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun »

Une pluie de coups de poings surpuissants s'abattit sur le vieil homme. Luffy laissa libre cours à sa rage, mettant toute son énergie dans l'attaque. Ismaël perdit rapidement conscience et s'écroula sur le sol, vaincu. Les Mugiwaras et Anaïs poussèrent des cris de joie, fiers de leur capitaine, alors que Nami laissait retomber son bras blessé en soupirant de soulagement, avant de fermer les yeux. Mais Luffy n'entendait pas les acclamations de ses amis.

« Oy, Luffy… », dit Usopp, inquiet, en voyant son ami tituber.

Le monde se mit à tourner, la brûlure se fit plus intense que jamais et la migraine explosa dans le crâne du jeune homme. Sa gorge douloureuse se serra, et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus difficile.

« Hey, Luffy… », commença Zoro d'un ton pressant.

Tout devint noir et il s'écroula.

« Détache nous d'abord… »

_ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur (ça vous manquait, hein ?... Comment ça « non » ?)__ : concernant le chasseur de primes, quelques petites précisions sur le personnage. D'abord pourquoi le prénom d'Ismaël ? Et bien quand il a fallu que je lui trouve un nom, ça m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit, c'est juste un petit clin d'œil à l'un de mes livres préférés, __Moby Dick__ de Melville, qui est pour moi l'un des plus beaux romans écrits sur la mer, et je dirais même l'un des plus beaux romans tout court. Ensuite, pourquoi ce fruit du démon ? Et bien en fait, je n'avais pas du tout prévu le fruit du brouillard, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, ce genre de fruit. Mais en lisant des fanfics, je me suis rendu compte que les idées que j'avais eues avaient déjà été utilisées et je me suis retrouvée dans une impasse. C'est là que j'ai pensé au brouillard, en lien avec la « protection » de l'île… Après, j'ai quand même hésité à cause de la forte ressemblance avec le fruit de Smoker, mais je ne voyais pas quoi choisir d'autre, donc… Si ça ne vous paraît pas crédible, et je pourrais le comprendre, toutes mes excuses d'auteur en manque d'inspiration !_


	16. Epilogue: Vers une nouvelle aventure

_Je vais faire très court pour cet avant-propos, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour un « après-propos ». J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Epilogue : **Vers une nouvelle aventure

« Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Mais on ne peut pas approcher le sanctuaire…

- On n'a pas le choix, s'il arrivait malheur à Mahel… »

David, le villageois qui s'en était pris aux Mugiwaras, serra les dents. Tous les hommes étaient réunis près de l'entrée du village et entouraient le père d'Anaïs, assis par terre, ligoté et couvert d'ecchymoses, signe qu'il avait été malmené.

David avait eu un étrange pressentiment pendant toute la journée qui avait suivi le départ de la prêtresse. Il avait beau avoir vu de ses propres yeux les pirates attablés chez Anaïs, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Finalement à la fin de la journée, n'y tenant plus, il était entré chez le villageois et avait eu la surprise de le trouver seul avec sa femme. Le village avait été fouillé de fond en comble mais il n'y avait aucune trace des Mugiwaras. Les hommes s'étaient alors réunis pour décider de la suite des évènements. Une partie des villageois voulait aller à la poursuite des pirates tandis que l'autre voulait attendre le retour de Mahel. Mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que le père d'Anaïs était un traître et que s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur prêtresse bien aimée, il serait responsable. Ils avaient finalement décidé d'attendre le lendemain matin pour prendre une décision, personne ne souhaitant s'aventurer de nuit dans la jungle, surtout sans Mahel. Mais le lendemain, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la prêtresse, et ils devaient maintenant prendre une décision.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut foncer…, commença David avant d'être interrompu par l'un des villageois qui montaient la garde.

-Il y a du mouvement ! cria l'homme. Quelqu'un vient ! »

Tous les hommes se retournèrent, tendus. Soudain, ils virent apparaître les Mugiwaras.

Lorsque Luffy s'était évanoui, après son combat, ses amis s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Nami avait tenté de se lever, sans succès. Elle avait alors entrepris de se déplacer lentement, en se servant de son bras valide.

« Oy, Nami ! avait crié Zoro. Détache-nous d'abord ! »

Mais la navigatrice n'y avait pas prêté attention. Serrant contre elle le chapeau de paille de Luffy, elle avait rampé vers lui. Au passage, elle avait vu Mahel, toujours évanouie, et les corps des deux raptors morts. Elle était finalement arrivée jusqu'à son capitaine, épuisée, et l'avait observé quelques instants, inquiète. Il semblait à peine respirer. Elle avait posé une main sur son torse, tendue, et enfin soulagée en voyant que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Elle l'avait regardé quelques instants, en souriant. Le jeune homme avait l'air serein.

« Comment va-t-il ? avait demandé Franky, de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il dort.

- Quoi ? s'était étonnée Anaïs alors que les autres soupiraient de soulagement. Mais attendez, c'est pas possible, tout à l'heure il était à l'article de la mort !

- C'est Luffy ! » avaient-ils tous dit en même temps.

Anaïs avait secoué la tête avant de commencer à rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Les autres, un peu étonnés, ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'imiter ou s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Anaïs avait aussitôt arrêté de rire et tous avaient regardé Chopper qui émergeait difficilement.

« Chopper, ça va ?

-Mal à la tête, avait grommelé le petit renne avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Il avait vu le sang sur le sol, Mahel évanouie, Luffy étendu sur le sol lui aussi et surtout…

« Nami ! T'es blessée ! Appelez un médecin !

- C'est toi le médecin, crétin…

- Ah, oui… Il faut qu'on se détache »

Il avait tiré sur ses chaînes, comme les autres, faisant un bruit d'enfer, mais sans succès. Nami les avait regardés faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement, elle s'était mise à rire doucement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Vous… Vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal…

- Tu crois ? avait répliqué Zoro.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ? »

Ils s'étaient alors rendu compte qu'elle tenait dans la main un trousseau de clés. Les pirates avaient soupiré alors qu'Anaïs la fixait, les yeux ronds.

« Mais…

- Cherche pas, lui avait dit Usopp.

- Mais comment…

- Laisse tomber, avait répondu Zoro.

- Mais je l'ai pas quittée des yeux !

- C'est Nami, avaient-ils tous dit.

- Vous en faites du bruit »

Nami avait sursauté et s'était retournée pour voir Luffy, relevé sur un coude, qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'était jetée à son cou, soulagée, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Le jeune homme, étonné et un peu gêné, avait regardé ses compagnons qui souriaient. Au bout de quelques instants, Nami l'avait lâché et il s'était mis debout, d'abord vacillant. Mais il se sentait un peu mieux, sa migraine s'était calmée ainsi que la brûlure dans son estomac. Il avait aidé Nami à se lever et, en aidant la jeune femme à marcher, ils s'étaient approchés de leurs amis. Ils avaient d'abord détaché Chopper qui s'était alors précipité vers la navigatrice pour regarder ses blessures. Ensuite Zoro avait pris la relève. Il avait ouvert les menottes d'Anaïs mais la jeune femme était si faible qu'elle avait failli tomber. Il l'avait rattrapée in-extremis et l'avait portée près de Nami, pour que le renne puisse l'examiner elle aussi. Luffy, lui, s'était écroulé sur le tas d'or et s'était mis à ronfler comme un sonneur. Une fois tous leurs compagnons détachés, alors que Zoro et Franky s'occupaient de ligoter Ismaël et Mahel, Chopper avait nettoyé les blessures de ses nakamas, et ils avaient tous pris du repos. Sanji, une fois réveillé et après avoir piqué une crise en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nami, avait utilisé les raptors morts pour leur préparer un repas qui leur avait fait du bien. Malgré leurs blessures, leur fatigue, ils étaient tous tellement heureux de se retrouver, et que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé, qu'ils firent la fête longtemps, avant de tous tomber de sommeil.

« Les Mugiwaras ! »

Les hommes se groupèrent près de l'entrée, l'air menaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient dans quel état ils étaient, couverts de sang et de blessures, l'air épuisé. Luffy et Nami s'aidaient mutuellement à marcher, comme Usopp et Chopper. Sanji portait Robin dans ses bras, même s'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus en forme que l'archéologue. Franky portait Ismaël et Mahel, ligotés et bâillonnés, sur chacune de ses épaules. Enfin, à la traîne, venaient Zoro et Anaïs, le sabreur portant la jeune femme qui était trop faible pour marcher.

« Anaïs ! »

Le père de la villageoise cria quand il vit sa fille blessée, portée par le pirate. Il voulut se lever mais tomba sur le sol, incapable de se relever car il était ligoté. Quand elle vit son père couvert de bleus, et David près de lui, l'air menaçant, Anaïs fronça les sourcils. Elle fit signe à Zoro de la porter jusqu'à eux.

« Non mais tu me prends pour un cheval ?

- Allez, tu peux quand même faire ça, répondit la jeune femme. Je peux pas marcher… Sanji le ferait, lui.

- Vas falloir que t'arrête avec ça », grogna le sabreur en s'exécutant quand même.

Ils s'approchèrent de David et Anaïs descendit des bras de son ami, qui dut quand même la soutenir parce qu'elle titubait. Elle leva les yeux vers le villageois.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça à mon père ? demanda-t-elle très calmement.

- Il nous a trahi, il a…

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le ton se sa voix était très calme, trop même, et le regard qu'elle posait sur David était terrifiant. L'homme pâlit et regarda par terre, un peu gêné, n'osant pas répondre. Mais ça n'était plus nécessaire. Anaïs serra le poing et lui envoya en pleine figure, aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle faillit tomber et fut rattrapée par Zoro, qui la regarda avec respect. David poussa un cri ridicule et tomba à genoux en se tenant le nez. Les villageois ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme pleurer comme un enfant. L'un d'eux releva le père d'Anaïs et le détacha, et l'homme put se précipiter vers sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Zoro s'éloigna et rejoignit ses amis, les laissant partager ce moment. Les hommes le suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Mahel ligotée.

« Qu'est-ce que…, commença l'un d'eux.

-C'était Mahel, dit Anaïs en approchant, soutenue par son père. C'était elle qui enlevait les Mugiwaras, Tomsen c'était elle aussi et… »

Elle s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer. Les hommes la regardaient, un air d'incompréhension sur leurs visages. Elle inspira profondément.

« Ecoutez, les Mugiwaras n'ont rien fait, ils se sont même battus pour nous, je vous le jure, ils m'ont sauvé la vie… Encore. Les responsables de tout ça, ce sont eux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Mahel et Ismaël. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer maintenant, mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité »

Les hommes se regardaient. Le ton de sa voix, et l'état des pirates, les convainquirent finalement que les jeunes gens avaient besoin de soins et de repos avant toute chose. Ils laissèrent les Mugiwaras entrer dans le village. Le père d'Anaïs les invita à aller se reposer chez lui, et ils s'endormirent comme des souches dès qu'ils y arrivèrent.

Les rayons du soleil, qui passaient par les rideaux de la fenêtre, réveillèrent Chopper. Il s'étira et s'assit sur son lit, avant de regarder autour de lui. Luffy, Nami, Robin et Zoro dormaient encore, mais ses autres compagnons n'étaient plus là. Le petit renne était perclus de courbatures. Après que ses amis se soient endormis la veille, il avait désinfecté leurs blessures et les avait bandées, aidé par la mère d'Anaïs. Il était ensuite tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. La maison semblait vide. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la place du village, surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Et pour cause, tout le monde était réuni sur la place. Chopper se fraya un chemin à travers les villageois et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient au centre du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-il à Usopp en s'asseyant près du sniper.

- Anaïs leur raconte tout… Elle essaye de les convaincre depuis hier. Ecoute.

- Tu dis que la religion n'a jamais existé, que c'est Mahel qui a tout inventé ? demanda quelqu'un.

- C'est ça.

- C'est impossible ! protesta David d'une voix nasillarde. On a tous été témoins de son pouvoir.

- C'est le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, pas celui d'un dieu. Son fruit lui permet de contrôler l'esprit des animaux, c'est elle qui dirigeait les dinosaures, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous attaquaient pas !

- Un fruit du démon ? Mais ça…

- Ca existe, croyez-moi, d'ailleurs Luffy, Robin, et Chopper en ont un eux aussi… Et cet homme également, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Ismaël, toujours ligoté et bâillonné. J'en ai été témoin, je vous jure que c'est la vérité »

Mahel s'agita et Anaïs lui enleva son bâillon.

« Dis-leur la vérité, dit la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me détacher ! cria la blonde aux villageois. Vous voyez bien qu'ils vous racontent n'importe quoi ! Je vous ordonne de me détacher ! »

Ismaël leva les yeux au ciel alors que les villageois se regardaient. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Mahel leur parler sur ce ton, elle était agressive. Anaïs sourit. Il était temps qu'ils voient le vrai visage de la prêtresse.

« Tu dis qu'ils sont en fait des chasseurs de primes ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Oui, ils enlevaient les pirates qui arrivaient sur l'île et les vendaient ensuite à la Marine.

- Mais comment ?

- Le jour où le brouillard se levait, et où nous avions l'interdiction de sortir de chez nous… C'était ce jour là que les Marines venaient, comme ça elle était sûre qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait les voir.

- Vous n'allez pas croire ça ? explosa Mahel. C'est faux, tout est faux ! Ce sont eux, ces pirates, et Anaïs aussi, qui ont monté toute l'histoire, je vous le jure… Croyez-moi, c'est moi votre prêtresse !

- Mahel a raison, dit David. Elle ne nous a jamais donné de raison de douter d'elle…

- Elle voulait la donner à bouffer aux dinosaures ! »

Tout le monde regarda Franky qui montrait Anaïs du doigt. Les villageois commencèrent à murmurer.

« Et rappelez-vous, vous avez vu le corps de Tomsen, elle a menti en disant qu'il était mort parce qu'il avait trop bu, dit Anaïs.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai examiné, reprit Chopper. Et la vérité, c'est qu'il est mort de peur !

- C'est faux ! hurla Mahel. Tout est faux !

- C'est vous qui nous l'avez dit, intervint Usopp, quand on était dans la grotte. Vous nous avez raconté que l'un de vos monstres, un serpent, s'était glissé dans le village pendant la nuit et qu'il avait attaqué le pauvre homme ! Vous étiez là, il vous a vu !

- La ferme ! » cracha la prêtresse.

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait la partie. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers Ismaël mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les villageois avaient été ébranlés par les accusations d'Anaïs, qu'ils savaient honnête et franche. Mais surtout, c'était la réaction agressive de Mahel qui les faisait douter.

« Ecoutez, reprit-elle d'un ton radouci, vous êtes heureux depuis que je dirige ce village. Avez-vous subi une seule attaque ? Avez-vous manqué de quoique ce soit ?

- De liberté, intervint Anaïs d'un ton acide.

- Toi… Ne l' écoutez pas, elle est jalouse, tout le monde le sait, elle est envieuse c'est tout et c'est une menteuse.

- La Loi d'Ogon'tsar nous interdit de médire, Mahel, dit quelqu'un, choqué par l'attitude de la prêtresse.

- La Loi n'a jamais existé, dit soudain Robin qui approchait, aidée par Nami. Ces tablettes que vous vénérez, sont écrites en Harmeyan, une langue morte depuis des siècles. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, les symboles gravés dans le volcan, votre sanctuaire, sont écrits dans la même langue. Je pense que c'était la langue d'une ancienne civilisation de cette île, celle qui a creusé cette galerie et la salle sous le volcan.

- Mais alors Ogon'tsar…, commença quelqu'un.

- Il n'existe pas. Les tablettes ne sont absolument pas un quelconque commandement divin, mais une liste de stocks, un document comptable, comme on en a retrouvé beaucoup dans Grand Line. Cette civilisation n'utilisait l'écriture que pour des documents de ce style, de gestion. Quant au nom du dieu, je l'avais tout de suite trouvé familier, sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai compris hier. C'est le nom du dieu dans un célèbre roman d'aventure qui date d'une cinquantaine d'années… Je suppose qu'Ismaël l'a lu quand il était plus jeune et qu'il a soufflé cette idée à Mahel quand elle a inventé son histoire.

- Imbécile, cria la prêtresse à son complice, avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait. Hum, ne croyez pas ce qu'elle dit…

- Espèce de malade, lui dit Nami. Cette femme est complètement cinglée, elle a fait tout ça parce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans le volcan, avec son complice. Et les attaques et les disparitions de ses derniers jours, c'était uniquement pour se divertir, elle me l'a dit elle-même ! »

Les villageois grondaient. Les arguments des pirates, ces accusations, et surtout l'attitude de Mahel entretenaient le doute en eux. La prêtresse, désespérée, vit alors le père d'Anaïs s'avancer.

« Réfléchissez, intervint-il. Vous l'avez toujours su, au fond de vous, tout comme moi. Cette histoire était pleine d'incohérences, c'était à peine croyable…

- Et alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? demanda David d'un ton agressif.

- Parce que depuis que Mahel était apparue, nous étions en paix, en sécurité, nous étions plus heureux…

- Voilà, vous avez entendus ! l'interrompit la prêtresse.

- Mais si j'avais su que c'était en fait toi qui contrôlais les monstres, ajouta-t-il en la regardant, jamais je n'aurais accepté ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? explosa un homme. Nous croyions que c'était notre Dieu qui te donnait le pouvoir de nous protéger. Mais si c'était un mensonge… Pourquoi avoir dit que tu étais une prêtresse ? Pourquoi nous avoir parlé d'Ogon'tsar, de ses Commandements ?

- …

- Tu aurais pu venir vers nous simplement, sans tout ça, intervint une femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y aurais gagné ? » cracha Mahel.

Les villageois sursautèrent. La blonde, le regard dur, les traits déformés par la colère, les toisait d'un air méprisant.

« Vous étiez tous des incapables… Incapables de vous réunir, incapables de vous défendre, incapables de survivre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu devenir comme vous ? Moi, je voulais… Que vous m'aimiez, que vous m'obéissiez, que vous me vénériez !

- Espèce de…

- Espèce de quoi ? Est-ce que je ne vous aie pas apporté le bonheur ?

- Tu nous as menti, c'est tout !

- Et alors ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous avez besoin de moi, vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine sans moi pour vous protéger des dinosaures…

- Ils vont se battre »

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Luffy et Zoro. Les deux jeunes hommes, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, venaient d'écouter Mahel. Ils approchèrent et se mirent au centre des villageois, près de leurs compagnons.

« Ils vont se battre, dit Luffy avec détermination. Ils vont apprendre, et ils vont survivre. Seuls.

- Mais Mugiwara…

- Pas de mais, intervint Zoro. On a trouvé plein d'armes dans leur sanctuaire. Vous allez les prendre et vous allez vous battre. Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous défendre, et à vous débrouiller par vous-même.

- Mais on ne sait pas se battre ! geignit David.

- On peut vous apprendre, répondit Luffy en souriant.

-Mais pourquoi, si Mahel peut nous l'éviter ? insista le villageois.

- Parce que ce serait de la lâcheté ! s'exclama Anaïs.

- Et alors, où est le problème ? Je préfère être un lâche en vie qu'un héros mort…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, intervint le père de la jeune femme. Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? »

David accusa le coup, les gens autour de lui commencèrent à murmurer en le regardant. Anaïs sentit qu'ils étaient prêts à basculer.

« Ecoutez, dit-elle, il est temps de faire un choix, c'est de notre avenir qu'il est question. Soit on se prend en main et on apprend à se défendre seuls, soit on continue à obéir à cette femme. Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas être libres ? Vous ne voulez pas pouvoir enfin vivre votre vie comme vous le souhaitez, sans suivre les règles d'une pseudo-religion ? »

Elle était si convaincante, si passionnée que les villageois présents se surprirent à sourire et à l'acclamer. Les Mugiwaras, fiers de leur amie, lui tapèrent dans le dos alors que son père, ému, avait les larmes aux yeux. Mahel et Ismaël échangèrent un regard. David, paniqué, tenta de se faire entendre.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer comme avant ? »

Mais les réactions des autres le dissuadèrent d'insister, et il baissa les yeux en grognant. Enthousiastes, les villageois voulaient commencer sur le champ leur entraînement. Les pirates souriaient, incrédules. Ces gens avaient soudain l'air si heureux, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte auparavant à quel point leur vie totalement sous contrôle, encadrée par les préceptes religieux, devait leur peser. Ce fut le père d'Anaïs qui calma leur ardeur. Il fut décidé que les pirates resteraient au village jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement remis de leur blessures, et qu'ils auraient donc tout le temps nécessaire pour leur apprendre des rudiments de combat.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose d'important, marmonna Usopp.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? demanda Chopper.

- Si je le savais… Mais oui ! s'exclama le sniper en se frappant le front. Les Marines !

- C'est vrai, vous allez avoir la visite de Marines lors du changement de lune, ils venaient pour nous chercher, expliqua Franky. Pas la peine de paniquer, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet des villageois, y a peu de chances qu'ils s'intéressent à vous. Déjà, d'ici à ce qu'ils trouvent le village…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? demanda le père d'Anaïs en désignant les deux chasseurs de primes.

- Foutez-les à la flotte !

- Zoro ! protesta Anaïs.

- Quoi encore ? demanda le sabreur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'est pas comme ça qu'on résout les problèmes.

- Euh si, rétorqua-t-il. Chez les pirates, c'est comme ça qu'on fait. La planche, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Mais on n'est pas chez les pirates, là !

- Bon alors mettez les dans une barque, et foutez-la à l'eau…

- Voilà, c'est mieux, c'était pas si difficile… Mais attends, c'est plutôt une bonne idée, en fait ! »

Ils regardaient tous les deux chasseurs de primes. Mahel hurla et essaya de se débarrasser de ses liens.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle. Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, vous allez le regretter. J'ai toujours mon pouvoir, je vais appeler les dinosaures et ils raseront ce pitoyable village, ils vous écraseront, vous payerez pour… »

Luffy lui remit son bâillon, au grand soulagement de tous. Ismaël, lui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se mettre à tousser, très affaibli après son combat contre le capitaine. Mais les paroles de la femme avaient douché l'enthousiasme des villageois.

« Vous en faites pas, dit Zoro en posant la main sur ses sabres, on est plus forts que tout ce qu'elle pourrait envoyer.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous avez été capturés ?

- Elle nous a eu pas surprise, et séparément. Mais quand on est ensemble…

- Ils sont imbattables, conclut Anaïs en les regardant avec une telle confiance que les villageois se sentirent tout de suite rassurés.

- Mais quand même, intervint Franky, à votre place, je ne tarderais pas trop à les foutre à la… Hum, à les virer de cette île »

Ses paroles firent leur effet, et il fut décidé que ce serait fait le jour même, et qu'ils utiliseraient une barque prise sur l'un des navires échoués près de la côte. Luffy se rappela seulement à ce moment que le Sunny était ancré là-bas, et quand Franky apprit ça, il le gratifia de son plus fort « coup de vent », manquant détruire le village. Le charpentier, ulcéré que Nami et le capitaine aient préféré venir les sauver avant de mettre son cher Sunny à l'abri, jura que plus jamais il ne laisserait son navire sans surveillance et, avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, il fonça dans la jungle et partit à la recherche de la crique. Les villageois, emmenant avec eux Mahel qui se débattait et Ismaël qui n'essayait même pas de se défendre, accompagnés de Luffy et de Nami qui les guidait, suivirent le cyborg. Ils durent d'abord rattraper le charpentier qui était déjà complètement perdu, avant que Nami ne leur indique la bonne route. Après plusieurs heures de marche ils atteignirent la crique. Ils avaient dû essuyer plusieurs attaques, Mahel gardant encore son contrôle sur les dinosaures, mais ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à les repousser. Finalement, Nami avait assommé la prêtresse d'un adroit coup de son Perfect Climat Tact, et ils avaient pu poursuivre leur route sans encombre. Une fois sur la plage, ils avaient récupéré la barque de l'un des bateaux échoués. Leur décision était prise, bien sûr, mais au moment de mettre Mahel dans l'embarcation, ils avaient eu une hésitation, le souvenir des années passées avec elle rendant la tâche difficile. Finalement, ils avaient donné aux deux chasseurs de primes des réserves de nourriture ainsi que d'eau douce, avant de pousser la barque à la mer, la laissant dériver. Ils étaient resté longtemps à les regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Et soudain, ils s'étaient mis à pleurer et à se prendre dans les bras, heureux, enfin libres. Ils avaient soulevé Luffy et Nami et les avaient portés sur leurs épaules, les appelant leurs sauveurs. Franky, lui, s'était déjà débrouillé pour rejoindre son Sunny adoré. Une fois les villageois calmés, Luffy et Nami avaient rejoint leur nakama. Le capitaine, attrapant la jeune femme par la taille, s'était balancé de mât en mât, manquant parfois se retrouver à l'eau lorsque le vieux bois craquais sous leur poids, jusqu'à rejoindre enfin le pont verdoyant de leur navire. Ils avaient retrouvé Franky soulagé. Ses réparations avaient tenu, le déplacement du navire ne l'avait pas endommagé, il était donc parfaitement rassuré. Il fut décidé qu'ils laisseraient le bateau sur place, abrité dans la crique, jusqu'à leur départ, et ils rejoignirent les villageois avant de rentrer, dans une ambiance de fête, à Ogondunos. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs amis. Chopper avait fini de soigner ses nakamas. Robin se sentait beaucoup mieux, il n'y avait en fait qu'Anaïs qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses blessures, moins habituée à ces aventures mouvementées que les pirates. Leur retour marqua le début de grandes célébrations. La fête dura plusieurs jours pendant lesquels les villageois se laissèrent complètement aller, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Mahel. On entendait des gens rire, crier, se disputer aussi, chose qui était interdite auparavant. Les Mugiwaras profitèrent pleinement des festivités, à l'exception de Sanji. Le jeune cuisinier était particulièrement effacé depuis qu'il était revenu du sanctuaire. Au départ, ses amis avaient pensé qu'il était juste fatigué par ses blessures, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se renfermait, et ils se rendirent compte que son mal être était plus profond. En fait, le jeune homme culpabilisait. C'était à cause de lui que Zoro et Usopp s'étaient fait capturer, à cause de son incapacité à se battre contre une femme, même une personne horrible comme Mahel. Et surtout, il rageait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Robin, Nami et Anaïs. Quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu les blessures de ses amies, il avait ressenti une grande douleur, et une honte terrible. Se sentant inutile, il avait préféré se mettre à l'écart. Mais ça n'était pas du goût de ses amies. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient finalement venues le chercher, le sortant de sa torpeur, et le rassurant surtout. Trop heureux de voir que ses déesses s'inquiétaient pour lui, il était aussitôt sorti de sa déprime et s'était enfin joint à ses amis pour faire la fête.

Finalement, au bout de cinq jours de festivités et d'entraînements, les Mugiwaras frais et dispos étaient prêts pour le départ.

« Anaïs, t'es sûre de toi ? »

Luffy, Chopper et les autres, sauf Zoro, la regardaient avec insistance, lui faisant leurs plus beaux « yeux de cocker », pour la convaincre de les rejoindre. La jeune femme, émue, se mit à rire.

« Merci pour la proposition, Luffy, mais je ne suis pas faite pour être pirate. Cette aventure me l'a prouvée. Je serais un boulet pour vous, et je ne survivrais pas dix minutes. En plus, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité…

- Mais tu es notre amie, c'est suffisant, dit Chopper, déçu.

- Et puis c'est pas vrai, je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu suivrais Zoro partout pour l'empêcher de se perdre ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Luffy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, et Zoro qui avait peur que la jeune femme le prenne au mot.

« Luffy, laisse tomber, je vais t'expliquer, lui dit Nami en souriant.

- Anaïs-chan, viens avec nous, demanda Sanji en se mettant à genoux devant la villageoise. Je te protégerais, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Merci beaucoup Sanji-kun, mais je dois rester ici. Il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, et j'ai envie de voir à quoi peut ressembler la vie ici, sans les règles de Mahel… »

Les pirates comprenaient, et s'y attendaient, mais Anaïs était vraiment devenue leur amie, et la séparation était difficile. Ils l'avaient déjà vécu une fois, lors de leur départ d'Arabasta et de leurs adieux à Vivi, et revivre ça était un vrai déchirement pour eux.

« Nami, dit la villageoise, je te remercie pour ton offre de nous laisser le trésor… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la jeune femme lui faire des signes frénétiques, mais trop tard. Tous les Mugiwaras se tournèrent vers elle, pâles. Nami avait donné un trésor à quelqu'un…

« C'est… C'est…, commença Chopper, tremblant.

- C'est la fin du monde ! hurla Usopp avant que Nami ne le fasse taire d'un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Attendez un peu, intervint Franky, si Nami vous laisse le trésor, qu'est-ce qu'on a chargé sur le bateau ce matin ? »

La navigatrice rougit, puis pâlit, puis rougit de nouveau… Anaïs, comprenant que le jeune femme, incapable de laisser passer un trésor, avait prévu d'en garder une partie, vola à son secours.

« C'est là que j'allais en venir, Nami a proposé de nous laisser le trésor, mais nous avons refusé. Ca ne nous ait d'aucun intérêt et, surtout, vous l'avez bien mérité, nous vous sommes tellement redevables… »

Nami la regarda avec reconnaissance en reprenant des couleurs, même si aucun de ses amis ne fut dupe. La villageoise sortit alors un petit objet de sa poche et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers Zoro, très silencieux depuis le début de ces adieux.

« Je voulais aussi vous dire, reprit-elle en cherchant le regard du sabreur, que vous êtes ici chez vous, que vous y serez toujours les bienvenus. Et… Nous… Je serais vraiment heureuse si vous reveniez un jour… Plus tard, quand vous aurez réalisé vos rêves. Je serais toujours là, et je serais contente si… Enfin, voilà, c'est un Eternal Pose que Mahel gardait, ajouta-t-elle en tendant l'objet à l'épéiste, et qui vous permettra de revenir sur l'île… Sans vous perdre »

Elle parlait à l'équipage entier, mais son regard ne quittait pas Zoro.

« Tu crois qu'il va le prendre…, commença Chopper, à vois basse.

- Nan, c'est Zoro, murmura Usopp, tremblant.

- Anaïs chérie, intervint Sani en avançant et en tendant la main vers l'objet, sitôt notre rêve accompli, j'accourrais te rejoindre, on se retrouvera, crois-moi… »

Mais il fut interrompu par Robin qui le bâillonna et qui le tira en arrière. Les autres se taisaient, observant la scène. Soudain, d'un geste décidé, sans prononcer une parole, le sabreur saisit l'Eternal Pose et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de faire un signe de tête à Anaïs. Celle-ci sourit et lui répondit de la même manière, provoquant le désespoir de Sanji qui se roula en boule sur le sol.

« On va tous mourir ! » chuchotèrent le renne et le sniper avant qu'un regard de Zoro ne les fasse taire.

L'heure des adieux était arrivée, les pirates dirent au revoir à tout le village avant de se rendre sur leur navire. Seul Luffy s'attarda quelques instants.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça, cette île ? demanda-t-il au père d'Anaïs.

- Oui, c'est une vieille histoire, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… »

Nami, appréciant de sentir le vent sur son visage, était accoudée au bastingage et regardait l'océan. Ils étaient parti depuis plusieurs heures de l'île de la viande, étaient sortis sans encombre du brouillard, et suivaient maintenant leur itinéraire d'origine, vers l'île des hommes-poissons. Elle repensa aux mises en garde de Kokoro, à Water Seven, au sujet du Triangle Florian. La navigatrice frissonna, espérant qu'ils avaient fait le tour des étrangetés de cette zone. Son regard fut attiré par Luffy. Depuis leur départ, il était assis sur la tête de proue du navire, sans dire un mot. La jeune femme se demanda ce que lui et le père d'Anaïs avaient bien pu se dire sur la plage.

Assis sur son siège réservé, le capitaine fixait l'horizon, repensant sans cesse à ce que le villageois lui avait appris.

_Un petit garçon, des étoiles dans les yeux, regardait un groupe de pirates qui se tenaient devant lui. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme, venait de tuer un raptor à main nues, sauvant la vie de l'enfant qui avait failli se faire dévorer._

_« Vous êtes de vrais pirates ? demanda timidement le petit garçon._

_- Et pas n'importe lesquels, dit l'un des hommes. Lui là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune homme, comme tu le vois, il va devenir le plus grand de tous les pirates !_

_- Ouais, dit un autre, souviens-toi bien de son nom… C'est Gol D. Roger !_

_- Gold Roger ? demanda l'enfant, étonné._

_- Non… Mais ça sonne bien aussi, remarqua le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Reste pas là, petit, c'est dangereux… »_

_L'enfant acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner, mais Gol D. Roger le rappela._

_« Attends gamin, avant, dis-moi comment on l'appelle cette île ?_

_- Je sais pas du tout, monsieur, je crois pas qu'elle ait de nom…_

_- Quoi ? C'est nul ! Moi je sais comment l'appeler, ajouta-t-il en soulevant le raptor mort, provoquant l'admiration de l'enfant. L'île de la viande !_

_-L'île de la… Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'adore la viande de dino », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir._

Luffy sourit. Gol D. Roger était passé sur cette île lui aussi… C'était forcément un signe.

« Hey, Luffy ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant la voix de Nami. Il se pencha et la vit qui le regardait.

« Tu peux descendre s'il-te-plaît ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en atterrissant devant elle.

- Tu as du boulot, suis-moi »

Le capitaine tiqua. Le ton de la navigatrice était sans appel, elle ne plaisantait pas, mais lui avait juste envie de rester tranquille, sur la tête de lion, à repenser à ce qu'il avait appris du père d'Anaïs.

« Nan, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, t'as qu'à demander à Sanji ! dit-il d'un air boudeur en la suivant néanmoins.

- C'est à toi que je demande, et puis d'abord tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te dire…

- Mais si t'as dit « du boulot » et le boulot c'est toujours chiant… Et puis de toute façon, tu me files toujours des corvées… Alors, c'est non !

- Luffy !

- Nami ! »

Le ton était monté très rapidement et ils se fixaient avec colère. Les Mugiwaras avaient arrêté leurs activités pour les regarder.

« Oy, oy, oy les gars ! Ca va pas recommencer ! pesta Usopp.

- Vous ne vous disputiez plus…, ajouta Chopper d'une petite voix.

- Ouais, on était enfin tranquilles ! » dit Zoro en soupirant.

Nami et Luffy se tournèrent alors vers eux, leur colère maintenant dirigée vers leurs compagnons.

« Non mais ça commence à bien faire, ragea Nami. Vous croyez que vous êtes parfaits, vous ? Vous aussi vous êtes chiants !

- Zoro, Sanji, on vous a jamais empêché de vous insulter et de vous battre tout le temps ! dit Luffy en les montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Usopp, on t'a jamais interdit de raconter tes mens… tes histoires !

- Chopper, on te laisse nous insulter quand on te fait des compliments !

- Franky, personne ne t'a jamais empêché de chanter tes chansons pourries !

- Et Robin, on te laisse nous raconter tes histoires horribles qui nous plombent le moral à chaque fois !

- Alors lâchez-nous ! » conclurent-ils en les fixant, les défiant de protester.

Les pirates accusaient le coup. Gênés, ils regardaient le sol, le ciel, le nuage en forme de pétale de cerisier, la petite araignée qui tissait sa toile sur le pont, mais personne ne voulait croiser le regard des deux jeunes gens. Finalement, chacun retourna à ses occupations sans dire un mot. Nami et Luffy, soulagés, se rapprochèrent de la figure de proue avant de d'éclater de rire.

« Ah ça fait du bien, dit le capitaine en se calmant.

- Oui, et je pense qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles maintenant, ajouta Nami. Au fait, au sujet de ce boulot que…

- Ah non, Nami !

- Attends… Je voulais te demander de… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, hésitante. Puis elle tendit à Luffy ce qu'elle tenait caché derrière son dos depuis plusieurs minutes.

« C'est le Livre de bord ? s'exclama le jeune homme, étonné.

- Ouis je… Je me suis dit que comme j'ai encore du mal à écrire et bien… Tu pourrais peut-être… Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr…

- …

- Tu pourrais écrire dedans à ma place, insista Nami, dépitée de voir que Luffy était aussi bouché.

- Vraiment ? dit le capitaine, heureux comme un gosse. T'es sûre ? Je peux vraiment ?

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis, répondit la navigatrice, heureuse de voir la joie de son ami.

- Merci Nami, c'est terrible ! Je te décevrais pas ! Ouah, trop cool ! Je vais pouvoir raconter notre aventure dans le Livre !

- Quelle aventure ?

- La prochaine » répondit Luffy en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se tournant vers l'horizon, son chapeau de paille à la main.

_ _ _ _

_« Voilààààà, c'est fini… »_

_Désolée, je vais le refaire à chaque fois le coup de la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore ce chanteur._

_Et bien oui, c'est la fin de « Cap sur l'île de la viande » et là c'est le moment où je vous saoule et où vous partez sans lire cet « après-propos »… Mais c'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas !_

_Alors que dire ? C'est ma deuxième longue fiction, déroulant une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai beaucoup aimé raconter cette histoire, même si j'ai pas mal douté à la fin (c'est normal ça, on se refait pas). Je vais faire une pause maintenant, pour me consacrer à un projet ambitieux, initié avec deux autres membres du fandom. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que cette histoire, on va vraiment essayer de faire quelque chose de très bien ! _

_Bon ça c'est fait… Ah oui, les remerciements. Et bien d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé des reviews, et aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de reviews ! Et plus particulièrement merci à « mes » (oui « mes » !) revieweurs réguliers : Raflon (est-ce que tu seras satisfaite de la fin entre Zoro et Anaïs ?), Tema24 (merci pour tes encouragements et le coup de la promenade au milieu des côtes de porc que j'ai adorée), Clowsama (grâce, ou à cause de qui je suis devenue fan de LuNa, et pour toutes les idées que je lui ai piqué en reviews !), Natsukililou (pour tes super reviews). J'attendais toujours votre avis avec impatience après avoir publié chaque chapitre, et ça me motivait à chaque fois pour continuer._

_Et enfin bien sûr, un grand, grand merci à TiteNana qui m'a corrigé mes chapitres, qui les relisait et me faisait des suggestions, qui m'a supporté quand je doutais et que je trouvais nul ce que j'écrivais… Merci aussi pour le personnage d'Anaïs ! A la base, elle n'était pas du tout prévue. Et puis, un peu comme ça, je l'ai rajouté après une discussion avec la miss, et ce personnage est devenu super important dans la suite de l'histoire, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été appréciée ! _

_Euh sinon, merci à mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas là, merci à vous, et c'est vrai qu'il y a des anges dans cette ville…. Oups pardon, je m'égare, les oscars c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !_

_Sur ce j'arrête ce pavé que vous n'aurez sûrement pas lu (et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir), merci encore d'avoir lu et apprécié cette petite histoire, et comme toujours Bonne lecture !_


End file.
